


Undeniable Feelings

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: based on the danielle cormack and kate jenkinson relationship we all wished happen and still hope too, plesase leave comments and let me know what you think. danielle and kate find it hard to control there feelings for each other,  i do not want to offend kate and danielle at all and i hope everyone enjoys this story,





	1. Chapter 1

They had finished filming about a month ago for season 4 and Danielle had gone back to Sydney to her life with Adam and her son Ahi while Kate stayed in Melbourne feeling used and distraught with losing danielle, had had stayed with kate during shooting and they got really close, they never kissed or anything like that but the lingering looks and gentle touches of there hands when they sat together and Kate thought there were feelings on both sides but after Dan left and went back to adam than it seemed kate was the only one, they had exchanged texts and phone calls a few times just to check how everything was going in each others life but nothing about there feelings for each other or lack of for dan... so she thought... kate had just gotten back from lunch with tammy and shopping and walked into her apartment with her hands full with shopping bags and her phone began ringing so she put the bags down and retrieved her phone from her pocket and saw danielle's name flash but she decided not to answer, throwing her phone on the table she unloaded the shopping which was a lot as she was having a dinner/drinks night with some of the crew including danielle who was flying in for it, the dinner was tomorrow night so she got a start on making what she could now, putting music on and the air-con as it was pretty hot and she decided to strip down to undies and a t-shirt and began to make salads and prepare the other foods, an hour later and she was just putting the final touches on some of the food when there was a knock on the door

'hold on im coming.. she yelled out and quickly put the food in the fridge and went and opened the door shock on her face

 

danielle had not stopped thinking about kate since she left to the point where adam kept catching her day dreaming but he never pulled her up about it until a couple days ago, danielle had just put ahi to bed and had a quick phone call with her other son ethan and now she was nursing a beer sitting on the balcony over looking the harbour, she did note it was her 5th beer for the night but she didnt care she needed to release some tension, she had been sitting there for about half an hour when adam came outside and sat down and looked her in the eye

'why you looking at me like that?

'we need to talk

'oh yea what about?

'since you came back from melbourne you havnt been here

'of course i have

'physically yes but in other ways you havnt and i want to know whats going on?

'there's nothing going on adam just relax

'i dont want to be messed around dan

'how could i mess you around?

'i know, danielle cocked her eyebrow and stared at him

'know what?

'about you and that bitch

'what the hell are you talking about?

'i know about you and kate, she put her beer down and sat up straight 

'i will tell you this once and once only adam.... dont you dare call her a bitch to start with and second of all there is nothing going on with us, 

'i can tell, your face lights up when your on the phone with her or get a text from her, i see the chemistry between you 2, dont forget i came to visit you on set a couple times and you 2 couldnt stop looking at each other its clear you have feeling for her, danielle sighed

'it doesnt matter how i feel about her cause im with you and i love you, adam nodded

'i dont want to come off second best dan and to be honest we have been all over the place for the last year, we dont hug, hold hands, kiss or even have sex like we used too, i know you love me dan and i love you but i think you love me for the person i am and what we had, your not in love with me anymore and im the same with you, your an amazing person dan but its time we admitted to ourselves this has been over for quite some time, 

'im sorry i never wanted it to end like this

'i know and nor did i but we have to do whats right for both of us and ahi as well, 

'he will miss you adam

'i will miss him too, tomorrow we can sit down together with him and explain that we are no longer together and hopefully he will understand, 

'yea ok good idea, 

'im gonna go start packing some of my stuff and im gonna go stay in a hotel for tonight

'you dont have to do that

'i know but i think its best, adam stood up and walked inside and packed a bag and came back to danielle 'im going now and for the record im sorry i called kate a bitch i was just angry and i needed you to be honest, she really is a sweet and beautiful person and i think you need to be honest with her how you feel about her

'im scared, she whispered and adam put his bag down and went over to her and bent down next to her seat

'dan i can see in kate she has feelings for you, be honest with her and tell her how you feel it will work out, danielle nodded and adam picked up his bag 'i will come by at 12 tomorrow and get the rest of my stuff and we can talk to ahi

'ok see you than, after adam left dan kept drinking more and was going through some of the photos on her phone many with kate and some with nicole, robbie, and tammy, the tears fell when she looked at one in particular where dan was laying on the couch in the tea room on set and kate had jumped on her and tickled her while tammy took the photo, after a while dan stood up and wobbled a bit due to being drunk and locked up her apartment and went to bed, the next day they both sat down with ahi and explained that adam was leaving and he wouldnt be around anymore which was hard for ahi as adam had been around for the last 4 years so he got up and dived into adam's arms and hugged him tight, dan had tears rolling down her face at seeing her son hurt but it was for the best and she would help ahi though it all, 

'its ok buddy your mum will always be here for you ok

'ok but im gonna miss you

'i will miss you too ahi, i love you and i always will, im gonna pack the rest of my stuff

'adam ahi and i are flying to melbourne in a few hours so take your time getting your stuff out, 

'i will thank you and im glad your going, hey ahi go and pack your bag while i talk to your mum yea

'ok i will, ahi went to his bedroom and took out his travel bag and started to pack, 'listen dan get the paperwork together for the apartment and i will sign it over to you 

'i cant do that adam half is yours, 

'no you bought this place and plus your gonna need a place for you, kate and ahi, he smiled

'your too good to me

'no dan your were always good to me and i will never forget what we had 

'me neither, 

'ok im gonna go back to the hotel and i will get my stuff out within the next couple days, i will leave the keys on the bench when im done and dont forget the paperwork for the place

'i wont thank you, ahi come and say bye to adam, ahi came running out and hugged adam and than adam left, 'lets go pack yea?

'ok mum, ahi was sitting on his bed talking to his mum 'mum why are we going to melbourne?

'well you remember kate? he nodded 'do you like her? 

'i love her she is kool, dan smiled

'i like her too and i want to go see her... is that ok?

'yep and can i play her play station like last time

'im sure she would be ok with that, lets finish packing and get a taxi to the air port, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later they had packed and both showered and dressed and were on there way to the airport, after checking in they went to maccas to eat while they waited, they boarded an hour later and the flight didnt take long till they were in melbourne, once they landed they got there bags and took a taxi to a hotel close to kate's place and checked in, they went to the room and they both laid on the bed facing each other 

'mum do you love kate?

'i think so sweet heart, 

'i think she loves you

'what makes you say that?

'when me and adam came to the set one day she wouldnt stop looking at you and smile, she really likes you mum

'i hope so baby, ok its 5.30 should we go for a quick swim and than go for dinner

'oh yes a swim please, lets go, dan laughed as ahi jumped up and changed and grabbed a towel 'come on mum lets go,

'ok im getting changed, ten minutes later they were at the pool area and jumped in together, they spent an hour there and decided to order room service for dinner and than they went to sleep, 

 

the next day they were both standing out side kate's door but dan didnt knock yet as she was really nervous, ahi stood there with a box of chocolates he insisted on getting for kate and a rose, she felt a tug on her hand

'mum knock

'yea alright, danielle knocked and she heard kate say hold on and a minute later kate opened the door with no pants mind you

'dan?? 

'hi kate, danielle's eyes travelled down to kate's legs and kate remembered she had no pants on

'crap sorry come in i will get dressed, kate walked to her room and put shorts on and took a deep breath, 'fuck why is she here? she thought to herself, walking out to the lounge where dan and ahi was standing, 

'hi kate these are for you, ahi handed the rose and chocolates over to her and shyly smiled

'thank you little man and how are you? have you been good for your mum?

'im always good, 

'im sure you are, can i get you both a drink?

'i will have a juice please,

'of course and than you can go play the play station 

'yesssss!!! he cheered, 

'dan drink?

'ugh yea a beer would be good 

'coming right up, kate set ahi up in her spare room with the play station a juice and some chips and than she sat down with danielle and handed her a beer, they sat staring at each other for a few minutes until kate broke the silence

'what are you doing here? not that im not happy to see you but you werent coming till tomorrow

'umm well some things have happened and i needed to see you,

'are you ok?

'im kinda all over the place right now to be honest

'whats going on? danielle leaned back on the couch and kate did the same getting comfortable

'adam and i broke up

'what? why?

'its been over for a while now at least a year, its not like it used to be with us and last night we ended it, 

'im sorry, 

'dont be im fine im more sorry for ahi, he was like a second father to him

'yea it will take some time for ahi to adjust, are you ok?

'i think so i think im just confused

'about what exactly?

'us.. she said bluntly

'us? as in me and you?

'hmm yea, turning to kate she had to be honest with her so she put her drink down and took kate's and put it on the table as well, grabbing kate's hands she took a deep breath and locked eyes with kate, 'since going back home i felt different about everything, my mind would wonder and to you, i would wonder what you were doing and how much i missed you and wanted to be with you, kate my feelings for you are so strong that its driving me crazy and i needed to see you, i really like you kate like really really like you and i want you, dan looked in kate's eyes wondering if she read it wrong but after a minute kate moved forward and placed the most sensual kiss to danielle's lips that it made them both moan, pulling back and putting her for head on dan's 

'i really like you too, i never thought you felt how i did and when you left i felt like you took my heart with you, i missed you so much 

'i missed you too, sitting up properly and holding hands 'i gotta ask you something?

'what is it?

'will you be my girlfriend? 

'i dont know about that, i have had other offers, dan pushed kate lightly and kate pulled dan in close to her there breathe lingering together

'i would love too, 

'good, they kissed for a while until they heard ahi moving around and he came out of the room and walked over to his mum and wrapped a hand around her neck and whispered in her ear

'mum did you tell her? dan nodded and smiled

'i did baby and she said she will be my girlfriend,

'about time, 

'your ok with this?

'yes mum i am kate is kool and she has a play station, they all laughed

'come here buddy, ahi sat on kate's lap and she kissed his cheek, 'you hungry?

'i am can we order chinese please?

'sure we will order soon, where are you 2 staying?

'at the hotel down the rd

'no you come stay here 

'we cant do that

'of course you can, i have a spare room with a queen size bed so go get your stuff and come back, here take my car

'ok ahi you coming or staying here?

'im gonna stay here mum and we will order food, 

'ok be good, 

'yes boss, he saluted and danielle laughed 

'there is a key on there to get back in so just use that one, 

'ok i wont be long, dan left and went to the hotel and packed hers and ahi's stuff and checked out of the hotel and got in the car and put there stuff in, she went to the donut shop and got some krispy kreme's and headed back to kate's place, she used the key and walked in her hands full and she dropped the bags on the floor and put the donuts in the kitchen and went into the living room laughing, 

'whats going on here?

'we built a fort mum,

'i can see that, where are you 2?

'in here dan, she lifted one of the pillows and pulled dan in with them, she saw they had pillows and blankets set up and were laying down watching a movie on kate's ipad

'look mum nemo

'thats good baby, did you 2 order food?

'yea but we got something different, ahi giggled

'what did you get?

'we ordered from the mexican place, we got the family taco pack

'family pack? thats a l;ot of food

'yea mum im hungry and kate is too and you eat anything,

'ok good, i bought donuts for dessert

'oh yummy, there was a knock on the door and danielle went to answer it thinking it was the food but she was wrong it was torri kate's ex

'what the fuck are you doing here danielle?

'none of your fucking business torri, what do you want?

'the fuck it isnt

'its not you 2 broke up 2 months ago remember, torri scoffed and put her hands on dan's shirt pushing her up into the wall

'get the fuck off me now, dan pushed torri off her and kate came to the door with ahi seeing torri there

'ahi go in the room and i will tell you when dinner is here, he nodded and left to the room 'what the hell are you doing here?

'i wanted to talk to you about us

'there is no us torri, we broke up 2 months ago

'what for this slut here? danielle went to punch her but kate stood between them 

'no babe please let me deal with this, dan nodded

'fine but im gonna be over here, kate nodded

'listen torri we are done for good and what i do and who i am with is none of your business so please leave, 

'no i want you back

'well im with someone else now and even if i wasnt i still dont want to be with you

'your a fucking bitch kate, 

'GET THE FUCK OUT TORRI!!!! dan screamed and pushed her out of the apartment and closed the door, 

'you will regret this, yelled torri through the door, as dan turned she felt kate's lips on here

'that was so hot, danielle laughed

'no one messes with you, another knock on the door made them jump and thank fully it was the food, after they ate danielle bathed ahi and put him to bed and was sitting with kate on the couch

'ahi asleep?

'yea he is, im gonna finish my beer and go to sleep myself im really tired, 

'are you gonna sleep with ahi or me? dan shot her eyes up to look at kate

'umm i think i should sleep with ahi for now, i dont want to move too fast

'i get it, kate kissed dans lips and stood up 'good night beautiful

'good night babe, kate smiled and headed to bed as did danielle, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

kate had been asleep for a couple hours when she felt the bed dip as she was a light sleeper and a hand move over her hip and she turned to see dan sitting there

'hey you ok?

'i just umm 

'hey whats wrong?

'i had a nightmare and it scared me

 

'hey its ok come and lay with me for a bit, danielle was pulled down to lay on kate's chest and she put her arms over her stomach, 'do you want to talk about it?

'it was about torri and you, you left me and got back with her

'oh dan i would never do that to you 

'my mind is just so scattered and its playing tricks on me

'your ok with me, your safe and i will look after you and ahi, she kissed dan's head and they both fell asleep, when they woke up in the morning they couldnt move and looking at there feet they giggled

'when did ahi come in here?

'i dont know but he must of been worried when i wasnt there

'yea he is only young and this is a new place to sleep at for him,

'yea true, the dinner is on tonight yea, what time?

'everyone is coming at 6pm, 

'ok i should find someone for ahi to stay with

'celia isnt coming cause she has her grand son so maybe ask her

'thats a good idea, she picked up her phone and called celia and she was happy to have him for the night, hanging up she slid from out of kate's arms and ahi's sleeping body and used the bathroom and when finished she went and sat on the bed

'im gonna get ahi up and fed and take him over at lunch time, she wants him earlier to hang out with her grand son, 

'ok babe i gotta clean the place and than start the food, 

'wait till i get back i will help you

'you can help with the food and i will clean while your gone, 

'ok, dan got ahi up and fed, showered and was now driving to celia's house, she parked the car in the drive way and ahi got out with his back pack and they went and knocked on the door and it opened not long later

'danielle so good to see you

'you too celia, 

'hi ahi go inside little zac is here, ahie kissed his mum and ran inside 'how have you been dan?

'im ok, 

'hows adam?

'we broke up

'really?

'yea it has been over for a while so it was time, 

'this wouldnt have anything to do with kate? danielle smiled

'not originally but adam knew i had feeling for kate, 

'and now?

'we are together

'oh god about time, she laughed

'was it that obvious?

'oh yea as nicole put it you 2 were eye fucking each other on set, 

'oh god bloody nicole, she laughed

'im glad you 2 are together, 

'thank you and thanks for taking ahi

oh and dont tell anyone yet

'no problems he is a gem, 

'i better go and help kate bye 

'see ya love, danielle got into kate's car and rove back to see the beautiful blonde bombshell 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. the dinner party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kate has the dinner party and than is there trouble brewing

when danielle got back to kate's apartment she walked in and put the keys and her phone with her wallet on the table and went looking for kate finding her in the lounge room dancing to the loud music she had playing and vacuuming, danielle watched as she swung her hips sexily side to side and was singing her heart out, danielle licked her lips and moved forward and wrapped her arms around kate's waist which made her jump, 

'its just me i didnt mean to scare you, kate relaxed and leaned back into danielle's strong arms, 

'its ok i didnt expect you to be so quick

'yea i know but i wanted to get back to you, dan said and kissed the side of kate's neck and kate moaned

'babe please dont me me excited i dont think i can handle it, 

'sorry i didnt mean too, dan took a step back

'its just we are trying to go slow and if you keep kissing me and touching me i will be forced to take you to bed and have you, danielle smiled 

'ok ok i will try not to be too hands on, now what can i do? 

'well the house is cleaned so dont go in the bathroom its wet so why dont you go and set the table please, it will be me you, nicole, robbie, tammy and kate

'ok i will go do it now, danielle was in the kitchen setting up the table when kate came in and decided to make something for lunch for them both, she made a couple sandwiches and grabbed danielle's hand and dragged her to the balcony and sat down

'thank you, 

'your welcome babe, 

'i wanted to talk to you about something

'what is it?

'well i told celia about us but i want to kinda keep it on the down low for a bit, what do you think?

'i dont know i havnt really thought about it, why do you want to keep it quiet? are you umm ashamed to be with me?

'what? no i swear im not kate i just think seen as we are in the spot light a lot i want to keep you to myself for a while, if you want to be out in the open than we can i dont mind, 

'maybe keep it to ourselves for a little bit, dan nodded

'if your sure?

'im not sure to be honest but what you say makes sense, i just dont want to be in hiding forever

'we wont i promise, they finished lunch and dan went and washed the few dishes 'kate what else do we need to do?

'well i decided to do a bbq so if you want you can marinate the meat, i was gonna make a bbq and garlic sauce for the meat

'yea ok i will get the meat out, kate got a big bowl out and gave it to danielle and she put in the pork chops, steaks and chicken wings and added the sauce kate already made and garlic with salt, pepper, oregano and paprika and mixed it together and placed the bowl in the fridge

'i will be back kate, danielle moved quickly through the place and into the bathroom as she was busting but she forgot it was wet and she slipped and fell on her ass and yelped as she went down making kate come running,

'fuck babe are you ok?

'oh god that hurt so bad, i forgot it was wet in here

'shit sorry its my fault

'no its mine for forgetting, 

'here let me help you, 

'i cant move im gonna piss myself, kate giggled 

'ok i will sit you on the toilet and than your going to the bed

'what no i will do it myself can you just please help me up,

'of course, kate pulled danielle up and left her in the bathroom and she used the bathroom and once she was done kate helped her to the bed and lay her down, 

'ohh ohh fuck, said danielle as she lay in kate's bed

'im so sorry dan i should have dried it with a towel

'stop its not your fault, 

'it is, im gonna go get you some panadol, kate walked out and got some panadol and water as well as the hot water bottle and went back to danielle who was trying to find a way to get comfortable, 'here take these and than you can have a sleep, danielle took the tablets and drank some water and lay down, kate put the hot water bottle to lean on her back and than surrounded danielle with pillows to help her get comfortable, 

'what else can i get you?

'nothing im ok just need to rest for a bit, can you lay down with me please?

'sure, kate got in next to danielle and held her hand not wanting to get too close in case she hurt her more than she already was, kate moved her hand to danielle's face and rubbed her thumb over her cheek and danielle on instinct moved her face into her hand more, 

'you should have a sleep

'im not tired im fine

'no your not, your falling asleep, please have a sleep you need it, danielle's eyes were closing before kate finished her sentence, kate smiled and kissed her cheek and lay down with her for a while

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

danielle woke up a few hours later and slowly got up and went into the shower to relax her body, her back was still very sore so the hot water rolling down her back was like heaven, she washed her hair and body and got out and dressed herself which was quite painful, she brushed her teeth and than went out to see what kate was doing, walking into the kitchen kate lifted her eyes and smiled

'hey dan how you feeling?

'im fine dont worry about me, what can i do to help?

'your not fine you cant even stand straight so sit down and relax please, danielle hesitated and kate stepped forward 'come on you come and sit on the lounge and watch a movie or something and i will bring you a drink.. what do you want? she asked after she sat dan on the couch and handing her the control for the tv

'fine i will sit here your so bossy, allie giggled 'can i have a beer please?

'of course i will be back, kate came back a few minutes later with a beer and a sandwich 

'thank you, 

'no problems i will be in the kitchen and im gonna get the bbq started as its 6.20 so the will be here soon, she left a kiss to danielle's lips and went to the balcony turning on the bbq and she got the meat and started cooking, a few minutes later the was a knock at the door and kate answered it greeting her guests, 

'hey guys come in, 

'hey kate good to see you, they all exchanged greetings and kisses on her cheeks, robbie bought beer and nicole bought wine as did kate atko and tammy bought a bottle of scotch and vodka, 

'thanks guys danielle is here in the lounge room, she cant move much she slipped in the bathroom earlier and hurt her back, 

'typical dan does anything she can for attention 

'i heard that nicole, yelled danielle from the lounge room, they all laughed and walked in the lounge greeting danielle

'how ya doing dan?

'im ok nic just a bit sore,, she said hi to the others and robbie followed kate out to the bbq and he took over so kate could finish the rest of the food

'thank you robbie 

'no worries kate, 

'i will get you a beer, kate gave robbie a beer and sorted wine for kate and tammy and scotch for danielle and nicole and she retreated back to the kitchen, tammy and kate joined robbie on the balcony

'so dan how is everything?

'well nicole adam and i broke up

'what the hell? i thought you were solid

'we have been distant from each other for the last year and it was time 

'wow ok are you alright?

'yea im fine, it was harder on ahi but he is dealing with it ok

'thats good, anyone else in your eye sight? danielle looked down but didnt say anything, nicole knew about the connection between her friends but never said anything 'its alright i get it, just take your time yea, danielle nodded

'thank you, 

'how about another drink>?

'yea sure, straight up with ice please and make it a full cup please, nicole got there drinks and sat with dan talking and just before the food was ready it seemed they were both a little tipsy, 

'guys food is ready, yelled kate, everyone went to the table and sat down and danielle didnt feel anymore pain cause of the alcohol so when she and nicole almost fell off there chairs they couldnt help but laugh

'oh shit i nearly hurt myself and than i would be like dan and need someone to look after me, 

'hey i can look after myself, 

'oh yea thats why you didnt move till you were pissed, danielle stuck her finger up and they all laughed

'trouble maker... she whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear

'you paint me as such a devil dan, your as bad as me, 

'am not, 

'ok you 2 behave and eat, 

'yes boss, nicole saluted, they ate there food and than the 2 kate's cleaned up once dan stopped arguing to help, danielle and nicole put some more scotch and sat in the lounge room chatting and being stupid and the others including both kate's were on the balcony hanging out, kate was a bit worried cause as robbie drank more he became more flirty with her and she didnt like it, he sat really close to her and he even put his hand on her hand but she moved hers and he sat back for a bit, kate was talking with tammy and she felt a hand on her knee and just than dan and nic walked out and you could tell they were both drunk, danielle stopped at the door when she saw robbie's hand on kate's knee

'what the fuck is going on here? kate pushed his hand off her

'nothing dan its ok

'no its fucking not, dont touch her robbie

'dan relax she is single 

'no she fucking isnt 

'what she and torri broke up a couple months ago, 

'yea and now she is with me so keep your hands off her

'oh come on dan your with adam

'no im not, we broke up and im with kate, kate got up and stood in front of dan putting her hands on her face

'babe calm down ok he didnt know, kate could see in dan's eyes she was beyond drunk, 'come with me please, kate guided dan to her room and closed the door

'you want fucking him do ya?

'what the fuck no i dont, how can you say that?

'yea seem to enjoy him touching you, danielle slurred

'dan he is just drunk and he tried it on and i kept shrugging him off which i was just about to do when you came out, if he knew about us he wouldnt have done anything,,, danielle shook her head and walked out

'i need another drink, kate followed her out and wrapped her arms around dans waist 

'please dont be mad at me

'i dont know what i am, 

'please babe us being together is new and i dont want to ruin it over something stupid, danielle leaned back and kate put her head on her shoulder 'i never meant to hurt you

'i know im sorry i over reacted, 

'its ok but just so you know i only want you and no one else, they stood there for a few minutes until nicole walked in

'everything ok? dont worry about robbie he feels really bad for what he did, 

'its fine nic, robbie shouldnt feel bad he didnt know, he is more respectful than a lot of other guys thats for sure, i should go apologise to him but first drink, nicole made drinks for everyone and danielle apologised to robbie,

'its fine dan if i had known i would never have gone for her

'i know but we wanted to keep it quiet so we can be together in peace for a bit,

'no one will get anything out of us dan, 

'thanks guys, they continued drinking into the night and they were all pretty drunk but not like dan and nic, robbie crashed on the couch and kate on the other one with tammy and nicole in the spare room and dan was with kate which was a task in itself to get dan to bed, danielle was sitting on the edge of the bed while kate was changing and when dan saw kate in undies and a bra she pulled her towards her and into her lap kissing her lips and than her neck 

'oh go dan that feels so good, 

'mm i want you kate, i want you so bad, danielle grabbed kate's ass and she rolled her hips to feel more contact, dan moved her lips to kate's and pushed her tongue in, danielle moved her hand to kate's left breast under her shirt and squeezed her breast

'babe i want you too but were both drunk and i want our first time to be special not some drunken fumble, she pulled back slightly 'im sorry 

'no your right i cant even see straight, she laughed

'come on get changed and lets sleep im tired, danielle stood up and took off her pants falling over and luckily kate caught her, she took her vest off and gave up after that and got into bed with her shirt and undies and kate was in undies and a shirt as well, they gravitated towards each and shared some kisses, 

'your so fucking beautiful kate

'your more beautiful-er, kate giggled, they both passed out within a couple minutes

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

kate was the first to wake up and upon turning around she saw danielle was in a deep sleep with her arms over her head and her lips slightly open, she smiled slightly but than the sick feeling came over her and she got up and went to the bathroom and washed her face, she stood over the sink waiting for the sick feeling to pass but the next minute she went to the toilet and threw up a couple times and than sat on the bathroom floor, she had been sitting there a few minutes when the door flung open and a sick looking danielle went to the toilet to release her stomach contexts a few times, once finished danielle brushed her teeth and sat next to kate on the cold bathroom floor

'oh fuck im hurting

'i know me too but your back is still sore?

'mm yea it is, its fucking throbbing, she leaned her head on kate's shoulder

'oh babe lets have a shower and see how the others are, danielle nodded and kate stood up helping dan up 'i will leave you to shower and there is a towel in the cupboard, 

'thank you

'if you need me i will be out here, kate walked out and closed the door and danielle stripped herself and got into the shower feeling a little wobbly in doing so, so she decided on a quick shower and wrapped the towel around her body and went out and sat on the bed seeing kate getting some clothes out, 

'here babe take some pain killers and im gonna have a shower, danielle nodded and kate walked into the bathroom, danielle took the tablets and laid back where she was sitting with her legs hanging off the bed and her hand going to her head rubbing her head, she felt her eyes get heavy, her head was sore and her back throbbing

kate had just walked out of the bathroom dressed and saw danielle fast asleep at the foot of the bed with the towel still wrapped around her body and she went and pulled her up and laid her down properly and placed a kiss to her head and left her to sleep, she went out to the kitchen to see the others there nursing coffee and they all looked like crap

'morning everyone, 

'shuu quietly kate my head is gonna explode

'sorry nic, guys do you want food i will make a big breakfast?

'yes please, where's dan?

'she got up and threw up and than passed out again, she is out like a light, 

'she was a mess last night, 

'so where you nic im surprised your even up yet,

'yea i know but tammy woke me up, i feel like i can sleep the whole day

'if you want go and sleep in the bed with danielle, 

'arent you gonna go back to sleep?

'nah im gonna clean up and than i gotta go get new tyres put on my car down the road, 

'i want to eat first and than i will lay down for a while, i cant drive now,

'ok how about you guys? tammy?

'im catching a taxi home with kate,

'ok robbie what do you want to do? you can stay if you want too

'i might have something to eat and sleep in the spare room for a bit and drive home later on my bike, 

'ok kool now im gonna make food, 

half an hour later they all sat around the table where kate laid all the food out, eggs, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, spinach, sausages and toast, and they all dug in, kate quickly got up and made a plate and put it in the microwave

'who is that for?

'for danielle, when she wakes up she can eat, 

'good idea but i dont think she will eat that much, when she is hungover she barely eats

'thats ok she can have what ever she wants, 

'look kate im really sorry about last night

'dont worry about it robbie, you didnt know about me and danielle its fine, just guys please remember that no one knows but you guys and celia and ahi so dont say anything

'dont worry kate your secret is safe with us

'thanks tammy, 

'ok now im gonna call a taxi and get home i need a shower and sleep, kate are you ready?

'i am, 

'hey tammy if you go out my building and to the left there is a new taxi stand they put in a couple weeks ago, it should be quicker than waiting for one,

'ok thanks, tammy and kate said there good byes and left, 

'im gonna go lay down in the spare room, robbie walked into the room and threw himself on the bed and fell asleep, kate was cleaning up with nicole's help 

'so you and dan?

'hmm yep

'took you long enough

'i know but im glad it finally happened

'i knew it would eventually happen, you 2 eye fucked each other all over the set, she laughed 

'oh shut up nicole, she laughed 'she is amazing

'yea she is you make sure your good to her,

'i lo... i will look after her i promise, nicole and dan have always been close and when kate first came on set was jealous that the 2 of them were so close and thought that they were hooking up at some stage,

'you love her dont ya? kate shrugged

'i dont know how i feel, i know my feelings are very strong for her but i have never been in love so im not sure how it feels, 

'you love her i know it and she loves you but i know your going slow so just take your time and relax, danielle will not hurt you so dont be scared i know your worried about getting hurt

'what if i hurt her? i would never want to do that to her

'you just gotta take each day as it comes and it will work out, kate nodded 'alright im going to lay down with dan

'ok im going to get my car done i will be back in a couple hours, 

'ok see ya later, nicole walked into kate's room and got into bed falling asleep pretty fast and kate grabbed her keys, wallet and mobile and left to the mechanics, pulling up she jumped out and told the guy she wanted new tyres

'sure kate just take a seat over at the cafe and it will take about 40 minutes, 

'ok thanks, kate ordered a coffee and a donut and sat down and ate as she scrolled through instagram laughing at the group photo she posted of them all last night and the fans comments were just too much, 'ohh cormenko is back together' 'dan and kate are gonna get it on' and her favourite 'secret wedding' she laughed at there antics, she lifted her head to someone calling her name seeing torri sitting in the seat across from her 

'what are you doing here?

'i wanted to see you kate, i came from america to see you

'well you wasted your time i dont want to see you

'come on kate we were good together and i love you

'im sorry but i dont love you torri and im with danielle now so please leave, torri scoffed

'you think she is better than me? she is just some slut that went from adam to you, you think she cares for you? your dreaming

'dont fucking call her that.. kate stood up as did torri and went toe to toe with her, kate's nostrils flaring and her hands clenching 

'push a button did i? she smirked

'you dont know shit about her or i and you need to fuck off before i make you, 

'what the fuck are you gonna do? she asked and the next thing she felt was kate's fist hitting her in the jaw knocking her to the floor, 'you bitch

'i told you to fuck off so get going now..... torri stood up and started walking away and turned around a few steps away and said something that set kate off 

'when your done with your junkie slut call me, kate ran and tackled torri to the floor and laid punch after punch into her, some guy pulled her off torri and called the police, kate was sitting on the chair and the girl that was at the reception had torri in the office trying to clean her up, the police came and kate was arrested and taken to the police station and torri was taken to the hospital, kate was interviewed and put in a jail cell for a few hours and than one of the officers came over and gave her some water

'can i have my phone call please

'yea ok come with me, she picked up the phone receiver and dialled the number of the only person's voice she wanted to hear and after a couple rings there was an answer

'hello, a raspy voice came through

'hey dan its me

'kate where are you calling from?

'umm well jail..

'what the fuck? what happened?

'i got into a fight with torri, 

'oh babe im coming now alright, 

'can you get my car its at the mechanic down the street and the keys are with the guy jacob

'yea ok sit tight i will be there soon, 

'thank you and im sorry, 

'its ok i will see you soon, danielle put her phone down and saw nicole looking at her

'whats going on?

'kate's in jail

'what the hell

'she got into a fight with torri, im gonna go pick up her car and go and see her and try get her out, 

'im coming with you, 

'ok we gotta go now, they got ready and walked to the mechanic and spoke to jacob

'hi yes here are the keys

'great thank you here i will pay with my card, after she paid they guy turned to her

'listen tell kate one of my employers heard the conversation and kate was provoked by the other girl, i know kate she has been coming to my shop for a couple years and she even signed some merchandise for my wife and daughter and i dont want her getting in trouble, 

'ok i will speak to her and her lawyer and sort something out, please if you have footage of what happened save it and i will come get it later, 

'i will danielle, does she have a lawyer?

'shit i dont think so, he handed her a card

'here tell him i sent you and he will look after kate

'thank you i should go, 

'ok bye girls, they got into kate's car and drove to the police station

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

arriving at the station they walked in to speak to the reception person

'hi i want to know whats happening with kate jenkinson please?

'she is being released soon so please take a seat, dan and nicole sat down and an hour later kate shyly walked out with her head down not making eye contact, the time in the cell made her realise how stupid she had been for hitting torri but when she called danielle a slut she lost it, 

'kate are you ok? she nodded and sighed

'im sorry im such an idiot,

'it probably wasnt your smartest idea,

'i know i let my anger over take me, 

'what did she say? kate shook her head

'no dont worry about it, kate went to the reception desk and spoke to the officer

'alright kate you have to attend court on the 26th april at 9pm, you should get a lawyer torri is pressing every charge against you possible

'ok i will get someone thank you, can i go

'yea sure just stay away from her

'i was there fixing my car and she turned up

'ok well if she does again call us, 

'yea whatever, kate walked past danielle and nicole and to the car waiting for it to be unlocked, they got back to kate's place and no one said anything the whole way, nicole left when they got there and dan and kate went up to her apartment, kate went to the fridge and took out a beer and sat on the couch and danielle sat next to her putting her arm around her shoulders

'im such an idiot i fell for her bullshit, 

'your not an idiot you just acted without thinking, 

'fuck now i have court and when it gets out in the news about the fight i will probably lose my job, fucking hell

'speak to the producers before anything comes out and they will do damage control,

'yea maybe,. i just want her to piss off, thats the 6th time she has approached me since we broke up

'you mean she has come to you a few times?

'yea and she calls and texts but i just ignore her, i thought it would just go away

'im sorry i didnt know, jacob gave me a card for a lawyer and he said to call him and he will help you, 

'ok thanks i will call tomorrow right now im tired and hungry

'i will heat some some left overs for us and than we can have an early night

'yea ok, shit what about ahi?

'oh celia wanted to keep him again cause her grand son loves him, she laughed

'ok good, they had something to eat and than went to bed snuggling into each other,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes guys there will be a few chapters, not sure how many but please enjoy, thank you for all your comments keep them coming along


	3. a special visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kate feels remorse, a special visitor

kate was sitting with ahi and danielle eating lunch, dan picked up ahi in the morning and now they were talking and eating but dan realised kate was really quiet and had only had a few bites of her sandwich, there was a knock on the door and kate went and answered it seeing 2 police officers there, 

'hi miss jenkinson we are here to talk to you about the incident with torri

'umm yea hi please call me kate, just give me a minute please, kate walked back to where ahi and kate were chatting 'ahi sweety can you take your sandwich and go play in the room please, 

'ok jenko, he giggled and went into the room closing the door

 

'babe the police are here to talk to me and i dont want ahi seeing this fuck up i made, 

'please dont be so hard on yourself, ok tell them to come in, the officers came and sat at the table with dan and kate

'torri claims you asked her to meet you there

'what? no i didnt i went there to get new tyres and she walked up and sat down in front of me

'than what happened?

'babe you should tell them whats really going on, 

'what does that mean kate? asked the officer 

'well torri and i broke up a couple months ago and she has been texting, calling and turning up to talk to me but i ignore it usually, 

'where else has she turned up?

'2 times at my work, 2 times here and once when i was out shopping, every time she turns up i tell her to piss off but she doesnt get it and when i saw her yesterday and the shit she spat out of her mouth i just lost it, i didnt mean to but she pushed me too far,

'what did she say? kate looked at dan and sighed

'babe please go and hang out with ahi you dont need to hear this, 

'no im not going i know its about me so just say it, its fine, 

'ok well she called danielle a junkie slut, im so sick of her and i want her out of my life, 

'i have seen this before.. the whole obsessed ex that doesnt know how to take a hint, 

'hmm im just over it all, how is she?

'she has a broken nose, broken eye socket and bruises and cuts on her face and her stomach is bruised when you supposedly tackled her, kate dropped her head into her hands and she felt the tears fall, she was never a violent person and torri pushed her to the point of doing that and she was so angry with herself, 

'babe dont cry it will be ok, danielle put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head, 

'we will leave you to it kate but unless you have any evidence that she has been stalking you or harassing you your most likely going to be charged, danielle walked the officers out and when she came back kate wasnt sitting at the table anymore so she went looking for her, going into the bedroom, bathroom and checking in the spare room where ahi was but nothing and than she went to the balcony and on the swinging seat there she was, her beautiful kate laying down on her back staring at the roof with tears running down her cheeks, 

'oh baby im sorry this is happening to you, she crouched down next to her running her hand threw her golden locks, 

'i should have put her in her place when she first started this bullshit, its all my fault no one else's but mine, she put her hand over her eyes and cried harder and danielle hugged her the best she could in there position, danielle lifted kate's head and sat down and kate put her head in her lap, they had been there for 20 minutes when ahi came out to see kate had fallen asleep and danielle was looking out to the view, 

'hi sweet heart

'hi mum what happened?

'nothing ahi everything is ok

'mum i know im only 8 but i know something happened

'kate is just having some trouble with someone she used to be friends with but its fine, ahi nodded and went up to him mum sitting beside her and looking at kate's face

'she was crying? he said as he put his hand on her cheek wiping a wet streak with his thumb

'she was baby but with me and you here we will help her, 

'yes we will mum, he kissed kate's cheek and ran inside and came back out with a blanket for kate and danielle smiled her son was so sweet and she was so proud of him and ethan, he had grown to be a great young man, ahi sat with his mum snuggled into her side and they were relaxed and just watched the sky ahi asking his mum about the earth spinning and things like that, about 40 minutes later kate slightly moved and opened her eyes to see dan and ahi staring at her with big smiles on her face and she smiled at them, 

'about time you woke up

'sorry ahi i was tired i guess, how about i make it up to you and take you both to dinner?

'only if i can choose the place? 

'ok where do you want to go?

'mac donalds please

'you could have gone with anywhere and thats what you want?

'ok than italian please, 

'that i can do, how about you go have a shower and your mum will come and get you dressed?

'ok, ahi ran inside and into the shower, dan laughed 

'your good with him

'he is a good kid, he is beautiful like his mum, danielle smiled and leaned down and kissed kate, 

'not as beautiful as you, i better go get some clothes out for him, she stood up and walked inside kate watching her cute little ass jiggle, kate went inside a few minutes later to her own bathroom and stripped down and got in the shower the warm water cascading down her body, she washed her hair and soaped up her body and rinsing off, she got out and wrapped a towel around her body and brushed her teeth and hair and went to her room and was looking for clothes when she felt arms around her waist pulling her back, it was obviously danielle so she leaned back and dan kissed her bare shoulder

'ahi is ready and sitting on the couch waiting, 

'th..th..thats good... she stuttered as dans lips made there way along her neck

'you smell so good i could just eat you... she took a breath.....' i cant wait too, she took a step back and kate turned around to face a smirking danielle 'im going for a shower, wont be long beautiful, as danielle walked past kate she ran her finger across kate's stomach over the towel and went into the bathroom winking at kate, 

'fucking tease, kate whispered, by the time dan came out of the shower kate was in the lounge room with ahi, danielle got dressed in jeans and a shirt and tamed her curls than went out to see kate and ahi sitting in front of the tv singing to a song that was playing loudly, she quickly grabbed her phone and videoed them, she laughed as they stood up and danced around together and when they finally realised danielle was there and videoing them they ran after her laughing and when they caught her they both tickled her

'nooo....please. stoooooop, they were all laughing as they stood up

'ok but dont video up babe 

'yea mum or i will video you doing something and put it on the intsagrammy thing, 

'the what?

'that thing that you use

'oh you mean instagram?

'thats what i said, he huffed

'well you dont know how too, she stuck her tongue out at him

'i will get jenko to help me or aunty celia 

'oh well you got all figured out dont ya, 

'yep now lets go im hungry

'yes sir, they grabbed a jacket and there phones and wallets and left getting into kate's car, 

================================================

 

they went to an italian restaurant about 20 minutes from where kate lived and went inside kate talking to the manager and they were taken to the back are that was v.i.p and were seated in a booth, 

'i will bring you some water and menu's 

'thank you

'kate why are we sitting back here?

'cause i dont want your fans to bombard us and i want you 2 to myself, 

'good idea, the waitress came over and handed them menu's and poured them all water

'ahi what do you want? 

'i dont know mum, what should i have?

'well how about we get a few things and share them?

'ok mum, 

'yea good idea babe, danielle signalled the waitress over

'what can i get you to eat?

'can we have the Hawaiian pizza, a caprese salad, a bowl of the tortellini and garlic bread please, 

'sure any drinks?

'yes a coke for my little man, and a bottle of red wine for us 2 please 

'sure beautiful it wont be long, kate scoffed as she took the menu's and went to the kitchen to place the order

'what the hell was that?

'dont worry about her, danielle placed her hand on kate's and they held hands

'yea sorry i just dont want her saying that to you only i can, 

'i know its fine, 

'when do you have to go back to sydney?

'in 3 days cause i have a meeting for a theatre show im doing

'only 3 days? how am i supposed to be with out you both? she pouted

'oh baby it will be ok, why dont you come and visit?

'i cant yet i have this crap with torri to sort out

'oh yea shit how long till court?

'a month

'so you cant leave for a month?

'i can come down for a few days in a couple weeks cause i spoke to jo this morning and to say she isnt happy is an understatement and i have to go talk to her on monday

'shit she is feisty when she is angry

'no doubt, anyways once i speak to her i can figure out when i can come to sydney, can you come back after your meeting?

'no i have to start rehearsal the next day, 

'far out i hate living so far from you, what about ahi? who will look after him if adam is not around?

'shit i forgot about that, i guess i will have to hire a nanny

'i dont want a nanny mum

'im sorry baby i dont have anyone else

'if you want you can leave him with me and i will bring him with me when i come? 

'i cant do that

'why you dont trust me?

'of course i do its just you have your own life

'babe really its fine, i have finished shooting and i am home on my own and bored, plus he can help me chose a dog that i want to get, 

'ahi what do you think? do you want to stay with kate and come back with her in about a week or so? he nodded his head with a big smile on his face,

'i would love that, i promise i will be good, 

'im sure you will little man, she ruffled his hair

'if your sure than i will leave him but i didnt bring enough clothes for him, 

'its fine i will take him shopping dont worry

'im not worried i trust you, 

;good and we will face time with you all the time, danielle smiled, there food coming lit up ahi's face and it was put down in front of them 

'can we have 3 plates please as well

'yea sure i will be back, the waitress put a plate down in front of them 

'thank you

'your welcome beautiful, she said and walked away and kate went to stand up and confront her but dans hand stopped her, 

'please leave it, 

'fine, she sat back and they all put food for them selves, once they ate they stood to leave and kate paid the bill and when they were standing at the cashier kate turned to the waitress... 

'next time dont try cracking on to my girl, keep your beady little eyes off her she is mine, she growled, the waitress was left speechless while kate took dan and ahi's hand and left the restaurant and dan giggled as they got into the car, danielle turned to look at kate who looked a little shy as to what she just said, 

'sorry i didnt mean to embarrass you

'oh you didnt it was.......hot... she whispered, kate winked and started the car

'ahi you up for dessert? we can get some and go for a walk on the beach

'yes please, kate smiled and drove down to the beach and parked the car and they got out, ahi held kate's hand and they walked to the dessert shop across from the beach and went inside, there was only a couple people in there and when the server lifted her head her eyes went wide, 

'holy crap its cormenko!!!! danielle and kate laughed at her excitement.. 'shit sorry that was a bit loud,

'its fine

'what can i get you guys?

'ahi what do you want?

'i will have the mixed sundae please

'sure coming up and you 2?

'i will have the waffle on a stick with the lot

'ohh sounds good make that 2,

'ok it will be about 5 minutes, a few minutes later they had there dessert and kate paid and dan and kate signed something for the lady and left walking across the road to the beach and sat on a bench, 

'this is yummy.. said ahi with chocolate around his mouth and kate wiped his mouth for him, 

'im glad buddy, do you want to taste some of what we have? 

'yes please, danielle put a bit of the waffle, ice cream, cream and straw berries on her fork and put it in his mouth 'thank you mum

'anytime sweet heart, 

'he has such good manners

'yea he always has, i have made sure he gets nothing without a please and thank you,

'thats how my parents were, i hope i still have manners, danielle laughed

'you do babe, once they finished they walked along the beach for a while and than while kate and dan sat on a cement barrier ahi sat on the sand building a sand castle for a while, the breeze picked up and it got cold so they headed back to kate's place, by the time they got back ahi was asleep so kate picked him up in her arms and gave danielle the keys to open the door, putting ahi in bed and dan changed him and kissed his cheek good night, she went into the lounge to see kate laying on the couch rubbing her stomach

'full?

'so full babe, danielle laughed

'oh poor baby, should we watch a movie?

'yea sure, i have a few movies taped so just turn the tv on and scroll through them, danielle chose the hunger games and laid down in front of kate being the little spoon and they snuggled together watching the movie, they fell asleep half way through 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

they were both woken by danielle's phone at 4am and she reached out to answer it

'hello.. she rasped

'mum? where are you?

'ethan? hi son

'mum i spoke to adam and he told me you 2 broke up

'we did but its 4am why are you calling so early?

'sorry mum but im coming home, 

'what are you ok?

'yea i just needed some time away from here, some things have happened and i need to see you

'im in melbourne so fly here and i will explain everything, you know my card details just book the next flight

'ok mum thank you and i love you,

'i love you too, text me your flight details and i will pick you up,

'ok bye mum

'bye son, she put her phone on the table and turned to face kate 

'everything ok?

'its ethan somethings have happened and he wants to see me, he called adam and adam told him we broke up so i told him to fly here, is that ok?

'of course it is, now you can sleep with me and ethan can stay in the bed with ethan

'trust you to find the light in this, 

'i cant help it when your so damn gorgeous, is he ok?

'im not sure, i think so

'good lets go to sleep we have a few more hours he wont be here till the afternoon at least, a text came in from ethan with the flight details, 

'yep tomorrow at 3.40 he will get here

'ok go in bed with ahi and i will see you in the morning

'night baby

'good night babe, they kissed and went to there own rooms falling asleep, 

ahi woke up and saw his mum laying beside her and kissed her cheek and got out of bed using the bathroom, once finished he went into the lounge room and put on the tv watching cartoons, he laughed and giggled at the funny parts and he laid down with his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out and crossed over relaxing, half an hour later kate emerged from her bedroom

'good morning cutie

'good morning kate, 

'you hungry?

'yes im waiting for mum to get up, 

'how about some cereal and i could show you how to make it for next time you wake up first,

'yes please, ahi walked with kate to the kitchen and she showed him

'ok first you take out a bowl and spoon, than the cereal is normally up high but i will change it to down here so you can reach it, so you put some in the bowl and than you get the milk from the fridge and add some but not too much maybe half way of your cereal and than its done, you have never done it before?

'i always make a mess cause the box of cereal and the milk is too big for me, 

'ok well me and you will go shopping and we can get little boxes of cereal and small milks for you to use, 

'that would be good thank you,

'good now i want cereal too so why dont you make a bowl for me, 

'i can try, kate watched as he got a bowl out and a spoon and put some cereal in the bowl and some milk 

'good boy you did a good job, 

'thank you, it was easy

'how about we take our bowls and go watch the simpsons?

'yessss, they were sitting down eating when danielle exited the spare room a bit frantic but relaxed when she saw kate and ahi sitting down watching tv

'ahi you scared me i didnt know where you were

'sorry mum but i was just out here watching tv and we made breakfast

'what did you make?

'kate showed me how to make cereal, he smiled

'thats good baby but where is mine?

'i will make you some mum, ahi put his bowl down and went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a bowl of coco pops for his mum and handed it over

'thank you sweety,

'your welcome, i spilt a bit of milk sorry kate

'its fine dont worry about it, when we get the little ones it will be easier, ahi sat down between them and they all sat and watched tv till they finished eating

'hey ahi i have a surprise visitor coming today

'really who?

'you will find out later, 

'how about when your mum goes to pick up your visitor you come shopping with me?

'okay, what time are you going mum?

'in a few hours so lets go to the park yea?

'yea and i can go on the slide and swing

'of course you can, why dont you go get cleaned up and get dressed

'ok mum, he got up and walked to the spare room and as he was getting dressed he came back out 'kate are you coming?

'no its for you and your mum to hang out

'but i want you to come, he pouted

'ahi dont give me your puppy eyes

'please come, 

'ok fine i will come, 

'woo hoo, he yelled as he walked into the room to finish getting dressed, 

'are you sure your ok with ethan coming here?

'as if you have to ask, i know being with you involves your 2 boys and i have no problem with that at all, 

'okay thank you, lets get dressed and go before the boss in there tells us off, they laughed and went and got dressed, they were walking down the street ahi in the middle holding both there hands and got to the park within ten minutes, ahi took off playing on the equipment while dan and kate sat on the bench seats, they watched as ahi sat on the swing and swung up high making dan's heart beat faster

'ahi not that high please you might fall, ahi slowed down a little but was still high, kate got up and dragged dan to the other swing and sat her down

'babe have fun and relax, danielle held on and kate pushed her to go higher and higher making dan laugh

'kate not so high, 

'sorry babe, kate walked to the front of dan and ahi and took a few photos of them and just than ahi went flying off the swing and kate caught him in her arms, danielle jumped off and ran over to him

'ahi are you ok? he laughed

'yea mum that was so fun,

'you almost gave me a heart attack

'im good dont worry, he ran off and to the slides and jungle gym

'thanks for catching him, he could have broken something

'no worries, lets sit and relax, kate sat down with danielle in her lap and her arms wrapped around her, they spent an hour there and on there way back picked up some sandwiches from the deli and went back to kate's place to eat lunch, 

'im gonna go change and call a taxi

'take my car dan

'no you 2 need it to go shopping

'no we are gonna take the tram its more fun

'if your sure?

'i am the keys are by the door, danielle went and got changed and kissed both ahi and kate and left, kate cleaned up the rubbish and turned to ahi

'lets clean our hands and your face and get going, ahi nodded and ten minutes later they were walking out of the building towards the tram, 'ok ahi the next one comes in 10 minutes, when the tram came kate gave money to ahi to pay which he did and they sat down, the tram took them to the shops and they jumped off ahi laughing at the new experience, ahi held kate's hand and they went into the shopping centre

'your mum said you need more clothes so lets go to clothes shop

'ok lets go, they went in and chose out some clothes, t-shirts, shorts, tracksuit pants, a couple pairs of jeans, a jacket and some undies and socks, she got him a pair of thongs and sneakers as well, she may have gone over board but she loved hanging out with ahi and spoiling him, kate paid and they went to the food shop and bought lots of food as ethan was coming as well, 

'look ahi these cereal boxes are little so you can use one at a time, 

'thats easier for me, how about the milk?

'lets go see what they have, walking to the fridges kate grabbed the smallest milk which was easy to fit in ahi hands 'there small as well so you can poor it yourself, 

'that will be heaps better, 

'good now what snacks do you eat?

'can we get some carrots and dip and maybe ice cream

'of course and im gonna get some more stuff that we can have but dont tell your mum, he giggled, once they finished shopping with more food than she intended to get she decided on getting a taxi and were back home within 15 minutes, they were unloading the bags and decided on a little snack while they waited, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

danielle had just parked her car in the airport car park and got out walking into the arrivals centre, she looked at the tv screens and seen ethan's plane landed 10 minutes ago so he should be out here soon, she kept her sun glasses and hat on in hopes she didnt get noticed, 10 minutes later she saw ethan walk out and straight up to her and into her arms hugging her tight, she could tell he was upset she she held onto him

'hey mum

'hey son everything ok? he nodded 

'it will be, i missed you

'i missed you too, lets get out of here, she picked up one of his bags and they walked out of the air port and to the car and threw the bags in, 

'mum who's car is this?

'its kate's 

'as in kate jenkinson?

'yes

'i knew it!!! he laughed as they got in the car

'knew what?

'you and kate i knew you 2 were into each other, 

'shit how the hell did you know? 

'mum its so obvious, 

'im sorry about adam i know you 2 were close

'you dont need to be sorry its fine mum, yea he is a good bloke but your my mum and i will stand by your decision

'thank you so are you gonna tell me whats going on with you? he sighed and sat back looking out the window, 'hey ethan you can tell me anything

'alexa and i broke up

'what? what happened?

'i found out she was sleeping with damien 

'excuse me? your best friend?

'yea 

'you 2 have been together for 4 years

'yea and for the last 6 months they have been together, 

'im sorry ethan, 

'im such an idiot mum, the signs were there but i missed them ,

'its not your fault its there's, ethan shook his head and they stayed silent for the remainder of the ride home, danielle parked the car and they grabbed the bags and went inside the building and into the elevator

'are you ok staying with kate and than you can come back home with me, 

'yea thats fine mum, i cant wait to see ahi i miss him, 

'he misses you i told him there was a surprise visitor, they laughed and got out of the elevator and dan used her key to get in the apartment and they put the bags down beside the door, 

'kate? ahi where are you?

danielle walked into the lounge room seeing ahi laying in kates arms laying down and they were both asleep, ethan walked up beside his mum and smiled and than spoke loudly

'WHAT KIND OF WELCOME HOME IS THIS? ahi sprung his eyes open and jumped up 

'ETHAN!!!!!!!! he jumped into his arms and hugged him tight 'i missed you so much

'i missed you too buddy, kate got up and stood by danielle and dan kissed her cheek, ethan put down ahi and walked over to kate

'hi im ethan the first born, 

'hi ethan im kate the girlfriend, they shook hands 'make yourself at home ethan, dan show him the spare room and where everything is and ahi and i are gonna make dinner, 

'ok babe, come on ethan, they carried the bags to the spare room and put the bags in the corner and danielle saw all the bags near ahi's suit case and looked through them, 'whats is this stuff?

'looks like she got stuff for ahi

'yea a lot of stuff, she huffed and stood up, 'the bathroom is across from your room, there are towels in the cupboard in there

'ok thanks mum im gonna have a shower, oh and before you go off on kate just remember your a woman with 2 kids and a lot of people wont except that so if she wants to buy him some stuff than let her, 

'yea i guess your right, fine i wont go off, go for a shower dinner will be ready soon, while ethan went for a shower dan went to the kitchen seeing ahi and kate making dinner, ahi was standing on a chair next to kate while she was stirring what looked like a sauce and flipping steaks in the other, danielle went up beside ahi and leaned her arm on his shoulder

'what are you 2 making?

'hi mum where making steak with vegetables and mushroom sauce

'sounds yummy, what can i do to help?

'babe can you set the table please?

'of course sweet heart, danielle put plates, knives, forks and cups on the table along with serviettes, ethan came out and sat at the table

'smells good ahi 

'thanks ethan, its reaaaadyyyyyyy.... he sung, kate put the food in the middle and they all made there own plates and began eating

'good job ahi taste's so good 

'im a good cooker brother, they all laughed and kate got up and got some drinks for them all, 

'what does everyone want to drink?

'i will have water please, 

'sure ahi, 

'a beer for me and ethan babe

'coming right up, after dinner ethan and danielle cleaned the kitchen and ahi and kate had a shower, once finished dan went for a quick shower and they all sat together watching a movie till they were ready for bed 

danielle and kate were in bed cuddled into each other when dan turned to face kate 'thank you

'for what?

'everything.. for being with me, taking my two boys in as well and for getting ahi all those clothes and shoes, you didnt have too

'i know i didnt but i wanted too, dan kissed kate

'your amazing

'you are my beautiful queen, they made out for a little while before sleep succumbed them both


	4. nice and slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kate and danielle take the next step, ethan makes a decision

the following day danielle took ahi to the park while ethan slept in and kate had a meeting with her lawyer, sitting at the table with him and fresh coffee and biscuits they went through what happened, kate printed out the text messages and a copy of her call log where torri called her and seeing she had called at least 30 times in the last couple months, 

'well kate looking at the evidence here i think you can get her on a stalking charge, how many times times has she turned up and tried to talk to you?

'6 times now, i kept telling her to piss off and even nicole got involved one day on set, she saw us argueing and she came over and told torri to leave or security will be called, after that day i took her name off my visitors list and she never came back, 

'okay i will speak to nicole and the security guy and get statements, in the mean time if she calls or contacts you in any way just walk away and call me, 

'okay i will, do you think i will get charged?

'my hope is too get your charge thrown out of court and your stalking charges stick and get an AVO against her, im not making any promises but that is what my aim is

'i get it thank you, 

'no problems i gotta meet up with another client so i will call you in a few days to let you know where we are at, 

'okay i will speak with you than, her lawyer left and as she was tidying up ethan woke up and came out to the kitchen

'good morning 

'morning kate, who just left? was that mum?

'no it was my lawyer

'your lawyer? is everything ok?

'how about i make us some lunch and i will explain whats going on and you might not like it, 

'yea okay i will help you, They decided to make spaghetti bolognese and after half an hour they were sitting on the couch talking

'ok well my ex-girlfriend has been stalking me since we broke up just over 2 months ago and a couple days ago it came to a head

'what happened?

'friday night i had a dinner party with nicole, kate, robbie, tammy, your mum and me and the next day everyone was quite hungover so i left them here to sleep and i went to the mechanic down the road to get new tyres on my car, while it was getting done i was sitting down having a coffee and torri turned up and sat down opposite me and started talking shit, 

'what did she say?

'um well i dont know if i should tell you cause it has to do with your mum

'my mum is famous so i have heard people say shit about her before its fine just dont let ahi hear it, 

'she called her a junkie slut and i lost my cool and tackled her to the floor and laid into her, i ended up breaking her nose and eye socket and she has cuts and bruises over her face, 

'good the stupid bitch better not say anything else about mum, although i dont condone violence at all i hate fighting but what she said was disgusting, i mean she is a single mother of 2 boys and she throws out names like that, thank you for sticking up for her

'i always will, your mum means so much to me, torri has no right talking about her like that, 

'so what now she is charging you?

'yea with assault, body grievous harm and some other crap but my lawyer said that he is gonna go after her for stalking 

'i hope she cops it she deserves it 

'thanks ethan, im sorry to bring your mum into this 

'its not your fault kate dont worry we will all be there for you, 

'thank you

'mum tells me ahi is staying with you for a week or so till you go visit her

'yea well your mum has a important meeting and than she starts rehearsals for her new theatre show and since adam isnt around anymore she doesnt have anyone to look after him and im off work right now so it would be good to have him here, 

'he will love that, do you mind if i stay here as well? i love my mum so much but she will be working a lot and i dont really want to be on my own

'of course you can i would love to have you both here, 

'i dont want to upset mum

'yea i get it just sit her down and explain you dont want to be alone while she works and besides we will be down there in a week or so, 

'yea okay i will talk to her

'how about i have a shower and we go for a walk to the park to meet your mum and ahi, 

'yea sure...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

kate and ethan had both showered and were now walking towards the park stopping at the shop on the way getting some snacks and drinks and taking them with them, reaching the park they looked around spotting ahi and danielle on the swings together

'over there look at your mum on the swing, they laughed at danielle twisted the swing and let go swinging herself around

'she is more of a kid than ahi

'oh i know, child at heart she is, they walked up to them danielle smiling when she saw them 

'hey babe what are you 2 doing here?

'we wanted to go for a walk so we came here, we bought some snacks and drinks

'oh great were hungry, kate walked over to ahi

'hey buddy you having fun with mum?

'yea lots she's funny

'yea she is, come and sit with us and have something to eat

'okay, ahi held her hand and she led him to the table and benches that dan and ethan were sitting at, taking out a sandwich for dan and ahi and handing them over

'you have to eat these first and than you get junk food, ahi and dan looked at each other and laughed

'yes boss, she took out chips, biscuits, lollies, water and some soft drinks and placed them on the table and they shared them all together, ahi went and played while the other 3 stayed seated

'mum i want to talk to you about something

'whats up son?

'well when you go back tomorrow i want to stay with kate and ahi if thats ok with you? i spoke to kate about it and she said i could stay, its not that i dont want to come with you mum its just your back to work and your normally gone from morning till really late at night and i dont want to be on my own, 

'i get it ethan and if its fine with kate than it is with me, im worried about you ethan

'im okay mum but i need some time away from all that happened, i need to figure everything out

'anything i can help with?

'i dont think so, i need to move out of our shared place and get my own, im gonna change university's so im away from them both

'listen ethan why dont you move back home with us? you can go to the sydney uni and find a part time job here,

'i dont know mum

'i know you moved to new zealand to be closer to your dad but you have told me you only see him once every couple of months and you can visit anytime you want to, i miss you and so does ahi and i would love if you moved back home with us, 

'i will think about it mum thank you, 

'you dont have to thank me it will always be your home, i just want you to be happy

'it hurts mum, it really hurts to know everything we had meant nothing to her, she ripped my fucking heart out and stomped on it, 

'i know son, im sorry your hurting and we will be here for you whatever you need, danielle reached over and held his hand to show her support, they spent another hour there and than went back to kate's place, ethan and ahi went and played the play station and kate and dan were sitting on the couch

'are you sure your okay to have both ethan and ahi here with you?

'yes babe its fine, i like having them here 

'i will give ethan my spare card in case they need anything and to get food and things like that

''no you wont, they dont need money and if they need anything i will get it for them 

'kate there my boys and you shouldnt have to spend money on them 

'dan dont be difficult about this, i have money i dont mind buying things for them so please just relax

'your really stubborn you know that? danielle smirked

'ah babe you have no idea, she laughed, danielle ran her hand down kate's leg and squeezing her thigh making kate stop laughing and her face changing into a serious look

'mmm toned legs, you must work out

'sometimes i do, 

'i know of a good work out that involves the bed room

'daaaan you said slow...... danielle turned to face kate and attached her lips to kate's neck 

'i can do slow, i can slowly touch you and kiss you, kate's breath hitched as dans hand reached down to in between her legs rubbing over her core, 

'oh f..f..uck dan

'mm thats the plan, lets go to the room

'but ahi and ethan

'they will be in there for a while, come with me. danielle stood up and pulled allie with her to room and locked the door behind them, danielle walked to the bed and sat on the edge and pulled kate into her lap straddling her, they looked into each others eyes and smiled

'your so beautiful kate, they both leaned in the same time and kissed each other dan slipping her tongue in moaning when there tongue's touched, kate broke the kiss to take danielle's top off and her own, her hand going up dans arms to her shoulder and she glided a finger over her neck and down between her breasts and moving her finger over her bra rubbing her nipple, kate leaned down and kissed her chest 

'take my bra off... danielle whispered and kate reached around and undid her bra and threw it to the floor, moving her hands up her body kate ran her hands over her breasts her nipples hardening over her touch, 

'so sexy babe, said kate.... she pushed dan down on the bed and pulled her up so the was in the middle and kate hovered over her, 

'kate i need you now, i need you to touch me, kate kissed her way from her neck to her breasts rolling her tongue around her nipple and dans hand went to her head holding her there to pay more attention to them both, kate's hand going to dans jeans undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, 

'can i take them off?

'please. pulling the jeans down with her soaking wet g-string she threw the to the floor with the other clothes and kissed her way up dans' legs impossibly slowly, 

'mmmmmm a g-string you sexy woman you..... watching dans face and seeing she was struggling to hold on much longer she moved up towards her hot wet core, 

'kate please i cant wait anymore i need you, kate moved up to her thigh and than her core taking her first swipe of danielle's clit making her jump a little, kate moved her tongue up and down through her core working danielle up into a frenzy, kate's tongue was doing wonders to danielle and she held kate's head there as her orgasm was building slowly as she worked her up, danielle's breathing was becoming heavy as it built up inside her, just as danielle was going to explode kate pulled back and dan looked at her confused

'babe please dont leave me like this, kate smirked as she crawled up her body and kissed dan letting her taste herself

'i dont plan too, her hand going in between dans legs and she entered 2 fingers into her making her moan as she kissed her neck sucking her pulse feeling it beat in her mouth

'oh fuck.. dan moaned 'harder and faster please...... kate pushed in and out faster and going harder as dans hands went to kate's back, the orgasm was building again but it felt stronger this time and as kate pushed in harder her arm burning her thumb went to her clit and danielle came hard saying kate's name, kate covered dans mouth with her own so the boys didnt hear them, dans nails scratching down kate's back as the orgasm was over riding her body, kate kissed her cheek and than rolled off her and lay beside dan

'fuck that was.... fucking amazing, danielle breathy laughed

'im glad i didnt disappoint

'you could never disappoint me, dan rolled over on top of kate staring into her eyes, the look changed and kate was a bit worried but what came out of danielle' mouth shocked her 'i love you kate, im so head over heals in love with you and i need you to know that, i have loved you since we first met on set and i have never stopped thinking about you, about wanting you, touching you and being with you, 

kate never took her eyes off her as she spoke and she felt like her heart was gonna explode, pushing a lock of dans hair behind her ear she put her hand on her face and rubbing her thumb over her defined jawline ' i love you too dan, i have for so long and now i can finally tell you im so in love with you and not being with you was killing me, but right now having you in my arms is all i ever wanted, 

danielle kissed her lips 'its your turn my beautiful girl, sitting on her knees she lifted kate a bit and took her bra off followed by her jeans and undies joining the other clothes on the floor, danielle straddles kate sitting up on her pelvis looking down on her, kate groans as there core's come into contact

'your so beautiful kate and all i want to do is look after you and love you, she said as her hands moved up and down her stomach to her chest, 'i want to make you feel special, feel loved and most of all i want you to feel like you belong in our family, me, you, ahi and ethan are family and you will always have a place with us and in my heart, 

'i love you danielle, you always make me feel special, 

danielle kissed kate so gently it was as if it never happened, she grazed her lips over kate's licking her lips her tongue going in wrapping around kate's, kate moaning as dan deepened the kiss but they had to pull apart when breathing became a problem, danielle kissed down kate's neck down to her breasts pulling her left nipple into her mouth sucking on it, she moved over to her right breast paying the same attention, lifting her head she locked eyes with kate as she kissed down her body, her silky smooth white chocolate skin that tastes amazing, kissing down her torso to where kate needed her the most she settled between kate's legs seeing how wet kate was for her, 

'mm baby so wet for me

'only for you, always for you, 

danielle licked her lips and plunged her tongue into kate's woman hood licking her clit and sucking it into her mouth making allie moan and grab the sheets below them, 

'oh god dan please i need more, 

danielle bought her hand up and pushed 2 fingers into kate while she kept her tongue and mouth on kate's clit, pushing in and out of her and licking her core kate's body was trembling, the orgasm was building faster than ever before and within a couple minutes she came hard as her body lifted off the bed cause danielle to go with her, danielle kept her fingers inside kate riding out her orgasm and when she slowly calmed down dan's fingers twitched and it sent kate over the edge again dan moving up to kiss her as kate's moaning became really loud, danielle's hand was soaked through as kate's juices rolled down her hand, danielle pulled out of kate and licked her fingers clean while looking into kate's eyes

'fuck you taste so good, kate lightly laughed as she was trying to get her breath back, danielle laid beside kate pulling up the blankets as they snuggled into each other, they lay there staring into each others eyes in silence for a while just enjoying being in each others company, 

'no one has ever touched me the way you touch me, 

'not even torri?

' no she was always get in and get out and she never went down on me only used fingers, said she never went down on any girl, didnt make sense to me when your with a girl its part of it, 

'she is an idiot thats the best part, especially with you, you fucking taste divine and i cant wait to do it again,

'its definitely the best part, thank you for being you and for loving me

'i always will, they fell asleep wrapped up in each other

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

the next day the 4 of them were standing in the airport terminal after danielle checked in, they went as far as they could without having to buy a ticket and were now facing each other, 

'come here ahi, he hugged her and kissed her cheek

'i love you mum, im gonna miss you

'i love you too sweet heart, you be good for kate

'i will, next was ethan and he picked her up hugging her tightly

'bye mum 

'bye ethan please look after her for me, she is going through a lot right now, she whispered into his ear, ethan didnt need looking after he was now 21 years old, 

'i will mum i promise, dont worry we will be there for each other,

'thank you, danielle and kate looked at each other

'ahi lets go get a thick shake and let mum and kate say bye, 

'love you boys, 

'we love you too mum, they walked off and sat at a cafe not far from kate and dan, danielle held kate's hand pulling her closer to her body and kate put her arms around her waist 

'im gonna miss you babe

'im gonna miss you as well kate, dan put her face into kate's neck kissing her and nuzzling into her, 'i dont want to go

'i know but you have work, dan nodded and pulled back

'i love you

'i love you too baby, danielle kissed kate a few times making kate laugh 'you have too go

'yea okay im going, you look after my boys yea?

'of course, i will guard them with my life, fuck babe you gotta get to first class as you have fans coming towards you, run go

'okay okay im going, with one more kiss danielle took off fast and went into the first class area and sat down taking a big breath, she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she already missed her boys and kate but she knew she had to go back and would see them in a week or so, a waiter came and gave her some champagne and her meal placing it in front of her

'thank you

'no problems miss cormack is there anything i can get you?

'no thank you, danielle ate her food and had a few glasses of champagne and than she boarded her plane, it only took a couple hours to fly there and get her bags and get into a taxi to go home, she arrived home and upon walking in it felt weird ahi wasnt there straight away, placing her bags in the room she saw adam's stuff was gone so she quickly unpacked and had a shower dressing into pj's and go into the kitchen to find something for dinner, adam's key was sitting on the bench with a short letter from adam

 

'danielle here is your key and i have gotten all of my stuff from your place, i hope you and kate are happy and im glad you found someone, dan i hope your life is full of joy, happiness and love, please tell ahi and ethan if they ever need anything please dont hesitate to call me and you as well, you will always be my best friend danielle, always adam

danielle smiled when she read the letter, although it didnt work out with adam he was always good to her and her boys and would never forget that but now kate was her now and her future and her feelings for kate were out of this world and she never felt for adam or anyone the way she felt for kate, ordering chinese cause she hadnt done a shop she ate and had an early night having to be up early for her meeting, 

 

kate, ahi and ethan left the airport and were in the car on the way back to her place

'do you boys want to go do something?

'like what?

'a movie? timezone?

'timezone would be fun, said ethan 'ahi you want to go time zone?

'yess lets go, he smiled and kate drove them to the one in the city and parked her car, they were inside at the counter and kate bought 3 cards and put money on them giving one to each of the boys, 

'here you go boys lets go play games, they went and played all different games for a couple hours versing each other laughing and taking some photos and sending them to dan, there was a pizza place connected to the game place so they went and had dinner ordering a bbq chicken and a Hawaiian pizza and coke's to share, 

'boys i was thinking of a movie day tomorrow as its gonna rain hard and lightning as well

'yea sure sounds good, once they finished eating they left as it was getting late and by the time they got home ahi was asleep his brother holding him in his arms going into the apartment, 

'im gonna put him to bed

'okay do you want help?

'no im all good thanks, 

'do you want a hot chocolate?

'sure thanks, ethan took ahi to the room and laid him on the bed and dressed him in his pj's and put him to bed, he went and sat on the couch and kate handed him a hot chocolate and had a packet of biscuits out for them to eat, 

'your mum sent me a text said she got home fine and she had dinner and went to bed

'okay good, 

'i miss her already and it has only been 5 hours, its sounds needy

'no it doesnt, you love mum and she loves you its normal to miss each other, kate nodded

'how are you doing?

'im okay just trying to figure out what to do, if i should move back with mum or stay in new zealand

'yea its a hard decision, what are you heading more towards? 

'im heading more towards moving home with mum cause i dont want to be around my ex and my ex best friend, we live in a small town and im truly embarrassed to go back, i put my heart out there for her and everyone knows that and she fucked me over, i think im gonna go home and pack my shit and come back to mum, there is no reason to stay there, i was there to see dad more but he doesnt bother much with me so i think im just gonna come home to mum, plus i miss her so much and when im with her i feel really safe, she always cares for me and checks up on me and i love that, she has always been there for me, she calls me almost everyday even if its just to see how i am and if i need money or what ever, im not even sure what kept me in new zealand i missed mum and ahi more than i could ever express, 

'i can imagine so your moving home?

'yes i am definitely gonna move home, 

'i think your mum will love that, 

'good cause she is stuck with me, they both laughed, they went to bed half an hour later finishing off there hot drinks, when kate was in bed she saw a message on her phone from danielle

'im going to bed now but i just want to say i love you and miss you xxxxx kate messaged back before she went to sleep

'i love you too babe, your boys are doing well and tomorrow when your free video call us, night beautiful xx putting her phone down she fell into a deep sleep,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your comments i really appreciate it, im not too sure where im going with this story or how many chapters there is but please if you have any ideas let me know


	5. aquarium

it was a couple days later and while ethan was in the shower and kate was making dinner ahi wanted to talk to his mum, Kate set up Skype on her computer and shower ethan and ahi how to call there mum by video, ahi grabbed the laptop and sat it on the table in the lounge room and opened it, finding the Skype icon he clicked on it and found his mums picture and pressed call, after a couple rings danielle's face appeared on screen

'hi mum

'hi ahi how are you?

'im good im waiting for dinner kate's cooking

'thats nice have you been a good boy?

'yes mum im always good, dan giggled

'yea sure ahi, he smiled wide

'mum i miss you

'i miss you too sweet heart, i will see you in 5 days

'yea i know but i miss your hugs, 

'aww sweet heart when i see you i will give you plenty of them

'good you give the best ones, mum ethan just got out of the shower and he needs to talk to you

'okay i love you ahi

'i love you too mum bye,.... ahi went to his room and played the play station and ethan came into view

'hey mum how are you?

'im good been pretty busy.. how are you doing? how are you feeling?

'im okay mum, they both have tried to bombard me with phone calls, texts and fb messages

'have you responded?

'i sent a message to both of them that i will be going back to new zealand tomorrow to organise my stuff and than im moving out, 

'where are you moving too? she asked hopeful

'sydney with you and ahi

'thats awesome im so happy you are moving home,

'me too mum and ahi cant wait to have sleep overs in my room, wait do you have room for me?

'i sure do, adam had his gym set in there but now he has taken it and his stuff i have plenty of room, dont worry son i got you 

'thanks mum, 

'do you have a lot of stuff?

'i do but i will bring my clothes, shoes and some things and the rest i will donate to a charity

'you should call amanda and donate to bridge the gap project im sure there are others that can benefit from your possessions

'thats a good idea mum

'have you booked your flight yet?

'im about to do that now, 

'just use my credit card details

'no mum i have money i can pay for it

'i know you can but please just let me help you anyway i can through all this, just humour me please, 

'okay thank you

'anytime... how long are you gonna be there?

'im hoping to get it all done in one day and than i will see dad and grandma and grandpa and than leave so i recon 3 days

'okay i will make sure your room is ready for you, 

'thanks mum i appreciate you being there for me

'i always will..... just than kate came in mumbling about burning her hand so she was holding ice on it

'argh shit that hurt

'are you okay kate?

'hmm yea i will be fine ethan just burnt my hand

'aww babe are you okay... kate looked around looking for the familiar sexy voice

'dan? where are you?

'down here babe look at the laptop

'oh hey beautiful

'mum im gonna go book my flight so i will call you later

'okay son call me when you land if i dont get a chance to speak to you before hand

'i will. love you mum

'love you too ethan

'i will go finish dinner and book my flights kate take your time talking to mum, 

'thank you,, ethan went to the kitchen and pulled his phone out and booked his flight for the next day and stirred the curry kate was making, kate turned her attention back to dan's smiling face 'hey babe how are you?

'im good i just finished for the day and now im having dinner

'your looking tired i hope your looking after yourself?

'i am its just long days thats all

'you i know how it is, whats for dinner? did you cook?

'i bought a pizza im too tired to cook and i can have left overs for tomorrow

'dont worry baby when i get there i will look after you

'thank you i cant wait to see you kate, you, ahi and ethan

'we cant wait either

'are they okay? is ethan really okay?

'he is babe, he is very hurt and feels very embarrassed but we talked a couple times and i think with time he will be okay

'thank you for helping him, i know you have your own stuff going on and i really appreciate it

'anytime beautiful

'your the beautiful one, kate blushed and put her head down 'god i love when you blush

'only when i blush dan, i dont know if your taking this relationship serious... danielle laughed

'oh baby i fucking love you

'i love you too, i gotta feed the boys so i will text you later

'okay i will talk to you later, bye beautiful

'bye sexy, danielle winked and than the screen went black and kate shook her head at dans' cheekyness and stood up going into the kitchen, 

'the curry and rice are ready kate

'awesome can you get ahi and tell him to clean his hands and than come and eat, ethan and ahi came into the kitchen a couple minutes later and sat down, kate put a bowl for each of them and sat with the boys eating

'so ethan what time are you flying out tomorrow?

'my flight is at 12 and i will get there at about 6 i think and go straight to the hotel

'have you booked the hotel?

'i will do it after dinner, 

'so whats your plan when your there?

'the day after i will go pack my clothes, shoes and personal stuff and ship them back to mums place and i will donate the other stuff, bed, tv, tv cabinet, some clothes i grew out of, all my sheets, blankets, things like that. i will call amanda after dinner and tell her whats going on and im sure they will go to people who need it

'thats a great idea, we will take you to the airport tomorrow

'you dont have to

'we would love too right ahi

'right!! ahi responded with his mouth full making the other 2 laugh, after dinner ahi helped ethan clean up and kate took a shower, after they watched tv for a while and than headed to bed, kate sent danielle a text 

'hey beautiful im about to go to sleep good night my queen, sleep well xxoo kate put her phone down and fell asleep

 

danielle had finished eating dinner and put the left overs in the fridge and than she had a quick shower and was now laying in her bed, she flicked the tv on but that didnt last long and within a few minutes she was fast asleep forgetting to plug her phone into the charger

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

danielle woke with her home phone ringing so she jumped up and ran to answer it, 

'hello.. she rasped

'dan are you okay? it was the producer for the show she was doing at the moment

'yea why?

'you were supposed to be here and hour ago, 

'fuck what time is it? 

'its 8.00

'shit im sorry im on my way

'its fine take your time and be careful

'i will see you soon, danielle hung up and had a quick shower and got dressed, she picked up her phone seeing it was dead so she took her charger with her wallet and phone and took off to work, pulling up at the set 20 minutes later she ran inside bumping into tony the producer

'shit sorry

'dan relax its okay we just finished breakfast, she nodded and tried to slow her breathing down 'go put your stuff in your trailer and have your coffee and something to eat and we will start in 20 minutes,

'thank you and im sorry

'its fine not everything goes to plan all the time, danielle went to her trailer and plugged her charger in and her phone and took off to have breakfast, 

 

kate was making breakfast for ahi and ethan and her head was all over the place, she didnt get a response from dan last night or this morning and she tried to call a few times but it just kept going to message bank, ethan's voice bought her out of her thoughts

'hey kate have you heard form mum? i tried calling her but it goes straight to message bank

'yea i had the same issue, im sure she will call when she can, kate didnt want to say anything but it was 9am and she still hadnt heard from danielle and it scared her, maybe something happened to her? is she hurt? all these thoughts going through her head but she chose to wait till she heard from danielle.. they ate breakfast and got ready to take ethan to the airport, standing at the airport they had just checked in ethan and were saying there good byes

'give me a hug ahi, ahi jumped into his arms hugging him 

'i will see you in a few days back at home buddy

'i dont want you to go ethan

'i dont want to go either but i need to sort some stuff out

'yea i know, ethan put ahi down and kate hugged him

'you take care yea and be strong, dont let them talk down to you, bring you down or disrespect you, your like your mum a very strong willed person so you go there with your head held high and do what you need to do and than go home to your mum and ahi

'thank you kate so much for everything, for helping me, helping mum with ahi and putting that disgustingly cheesy smile on her face, he laughed and picked up his back pack 'i gotta go there calling my flight

'yea off you go and call or text me and your mum when you get to the hotel

'i will, bye guys

'bye ethan. ahi and kate waved him off and watched until he was out of eye sight and kate turned to ahi

'so young man how about we go do something?

'okay like what?

'umm the aquarium?

'oh yes please that would be cool, 

'great lets go, ahi held kate's hand and they went off to the car and drove to the aquarium kate's thoughts still worrying about danielle

 

danielle had just finished shooting a particularly hard scene when lunch was called, the production puts food put for them all and danielle made a plate and instead of sitting with the others she went back to her trailer and sat down on the make up chair, she picked up her phone and saw 10 messages and 12 missed phone calls 'fuck' she mumbled seeing 4 calls from kate, 2 from ethan and the others from nicole and the rest from work people, looking at the time she knew ethan would be mid flight so she text him

'hey ethan sorry but my phone died last night and i forgot to charge it, hope you had a good flight and call me when you get to the hotel, i love you son

danielle decided to call kate to apologise, scrolling to kate's name she hit call and kate answered after the first ring

'babe are you okay?

'im fine kate im sorry i fell asleep and my phone died, i was so late for work today and i just got my phone charged up now, im so sorry

'its okay as long as your alright

'yea im good just on lunch now, im such an idiot

'you had me worried dan, i thought something happened to you

'im fine really i was just so tired and i fell asleep straight after my shower, how did ethan get off?

'yea good he is gonna call you when he gets to the hotel

'good thank you, was he alright?

'i think he was nervous more than anything, he doesnt want to see them and feels ashamed but i told him he is strong like his mum and to keep his head up, i think it worked he seemed happy when he left us, 

'thank you so much for being there for him

'anytime babe, 

'what are you and ahi doing?

'we are at the aquarium, we got here about an hour ago

'oh he would love that, he loves animals and water

'he does, i got him a package where he can go into the penguin tank with one of the guides and hang with them and feed them, im watching him now as he is sitting and patting one of them he has the biggest smile on his face, wait hold on i will take a photo and show you

'okay, kate took a couple photos and send them to dan's phone and when danielle saw them she smiled 'aww thats so cute thank you for doing that he would be over the moon now, 

'its no problem i like hanging out with him, he is a dream to be with

'he is, he is really sweet and i miss him so much

'i can imagine but we will be there in a few days

'yea i know, she sighed 

'are you okay dan?

'yea i just miss you 3

'we miss you as well..... ahi had finished from the penguins and was standing next to kate 'hey buddy your mums on the phone

'can i talk to her please?

'of course here you go, 

'hi mum i went in with the penguins and i patted them and i fed them fish and it was so cool,

danielle laughed 'thats good ahi it sounds like fun

'it was mum, he giggled 'there skin is so soft like a baby it was so cool mum, danielle could hear the excitement in his voice and she smiled

'im glad your having fun, can you put kate on the phone baby i love you

'i love you too mum bye, ahi gave kate the phone and he kept watching the penguins

"kate i gotta go back to work 

'okay babe i will talk to you tonight

'for sure, i will call you after dinner

'okay bye

'bye babe, dan hung up and put her phone back on charge and went back to work

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

kate and ahi spent a few more hours at the aquarium and kate took ahi out for dinner 'ahi where do you want to eat? anywhere you want

'ummmmm can we just get macdonalds and go sit on the beach?

'of course lets go, kate went to maccas and decided to just go to drive threw, after getting there food kate drove to the beach and parked the car, she grabbed the food and ahi got the drinks and they got out and walked to some benches not far from them and sitting down kate took the food out, 

'here you go buddy, 

'thank you very much, when they were eating ahi had a few questions for kate 'kate are you and mum together?

'yes we are, is that okay?

'yea it is, she is more happy with you than with adam, 

'im glad to hear that, 

'do you love her?

'i do i love her very much

'thats good, mum loves you too she told me before we came here, when we were at the hotel we talked about you 

'im happy you both came here, i wish your mum didnt have to go back to work so soon but i get a chance to hang out with you

'i like hanging out with you kate, thank you for taking me to the aquarium it was so fun, i love the animals

'your welcome, i have another surprise for you though

'what is it? he beamed 

'well tomorrow night we arent sleeping at my place

'where are we sleeping?

'at the aquarium, the area that has the tunnel with the fish and sharks swimming over you thats where we will be staying

'really?

'yes really, i booked it while you were with the penguins, ahi threw his cheese burger down and jumped up and ran over to kate hugging her

'this is the best thing ever, thank you, thank you so much

'anytime sweet heart, she hugged him back and than kissed his cheek 'lets finish eating and than go get dessert and go home and have a movie night what do you say?

'that sounds good, can we get donuts for dessert?

'sure we can go to krispy kremes on the way home, 

half an hour later they just walked into kate's place when her phone rang and looking at the caller id it was danielle wanting to face time so she answered as ahi and kate sat on the couch

'hey dan how are you?

'tired.. so tired, kate could see after 4 days of shooting dan looked buggered and by the looks of it danielle was laid in bed already and it was only 7.30

'aww baby please keep healthy

'i am.. well im trying, how are you ahi? how was the rest of your day?

'here ahi take the phone im gonna get changed i will be back, ahi took the phone and smiled at his mum

'im good mum, the aquarium was so fun i wish you were there

'yea me too maybe another time, 

'mum you know tomorrow night kate and me are gonna sleep at the aquarium

'what do you mean?

'she booked this tour thingy and we are gonna sleep in the tunnel and over us are big tanks with sharks and fish you can see, i cant wait its gonna be cool

'wow you will love it ahi, its sounds so fun

'yea im excited, mum whats gonna happen with kate?

'what do you mean ahi?

'well we are gonna come back in a couple days and kate is staying for a week and than she is going back home, you should ask her to move in with us or you will miss her too much and i will too... danielle smiled at ahi's sweet heart

'i have been thinking about it ahi and when you come home i will talk to her about it but its a secret so dont say anything

'i wont mum, kate's back and im gonna go for a shower and get ready for our movie night

'okay bye ahi

'bye mum, ahi gave kate the phone and went to his room to get clothes

'ahi i put a fresh towel in the bathroom for you... she yelled out to him

'thank youuuu!!! he yelled back, kate turned back to danielle who was dosing off

'babe you need to go to sleep, danielle popped her eyes open

'im okay kate but i miss you

'i miss you too, only a couple more days till we see each other,

'yea i cant wait, 

'i got a text from ethan he said he got there safe and he was gonna have dinner and crash out

'yea i got the same text, ahi told me about tomorrow night at the aquarium

'oh yea i always wanted to do it and after seeing ahi's face light up there today i knew he would enjoy it, we get to have dinner there and than we stay the night im looking forward to it...... kate saw danielle's eyes closing again and she giggled which made dan jump a little and look around confused, 'baby please go to sleep

'im sorry im falling asleep on you but today has been so crazy

'its fine babe go to sleep

'i will... i love you kate

'i love you too dan, good night beautiful

''good night sweet heart, they hung up and danielle put her phone on charge and fell asleep straight away

after ahi had a shower he was sitting on the couch and kate had put the donuts on a plate and set it in front of them as well as another plate with some nibbles on it like pretzels, cabanosi, cheese and crackers and some lollies

'ahi this is a once off after tonight no more junk food like this

'fine by me, mum doesnt let me have much at all so im good with that, 

'good now what movie should we watch?

'do you have finding nemo?

'i do lets put it on, 

They watched finding nemo and than finding dory to follow, ahi fell asleep half way through finding dory and kate put him to bed and tucked him in giving him a kiss to the cheek before she retreated to her own room falling into bed, she checked her phone scrolling through instagram coming across a photo danielle was tagged in, it was danielle and another girl that looked to be on set and the girl had her arm around danielle's neck and kissing her cheek, kate was pissed and hurt that dan let that girl close enough to her like that, yes its true they were keeping there relationship on the down low and the only ones that knew were adam, ahi, ethan, tammy, kate, nicole, robbie and celia but seeing another woman close to danielle like that pissed her off and yes she was completely jealous, she screen shot the photo and was gonna talk to dan about it tomorrow, to be honest she was gonna send it to danielle and write a text but danielle was exhausted so she let her sleep and would approach the issue tomorrow, she fell into a restless sleep


	6. poor little man

kate woke up from an irritated and sleepless sleep and groaned as she stretched her body, picking up her phone she saw all the notifications from Instagram and a couple messages from danielle

'hey babe im on my way to work i will call you later

'i love you babe xxoo

kate smiled and sent a quick reply saying 'you too......

kate threw her phone on the table and got up and put her robe on and used the bathroom before going out to the lounge room looking around not finding ahi, she went to the kitchen to put the kettle on to make a coffee and upon looking at the time she saw it was 10am and wondered why ahi wasnt up yet, walking to the spare room and opening the door seeing ahi still sleeping, walking to the bed she sat on the side of the bed and put her hand on his head putting some of his curls behind his ear and felt his head was quite warm, running her hand over his cheek and to his chest and than to his back feeling his body which was warm and kate sighed, shaking ahi to wake up he moved a bit

'ahi sweet heart wake up, are you feeling sick?

'yes and hot, i was throwing up before 

'oh darling you should have woken me

'im okay i just came back to bed and went to sleep, 

'come on lets get you showered and i will take you to the doctor, i will run you a bath and i will come back and get you, kate went to the bathroom and put the plug in and put the water on adding some bath soap and calming oil and once it had enough water she turned the water off and went and got ahi, ahi was still laying in bed and she went and picked him up and took him to the bathroom,

'do you want me to help you?

'no thank you i will be okay, 

'alright i will be out here so just yell if you need me, he nodded and kate went and made a coffee while ahi was laying in the bathtub, 20 minutes later she saw ahi walk out with the towel around him and he got dressed in the clothes kate laid out for him and than he came and sat on the couch

'im ready kate

'okay im just gonna have a quick shower and we can go, kate showered and dressed and put some perfume and a light touch of make up and headed out with ahi, they got into her car and drove to the medical center which was 10 minutes away, parking the car ahi had fallen asleep so she got out and went to his side and picked him up in her arms and locked the car, walking inside she put his name down and sat in the chairs waiting for the doctor with ahi in her lap and sleeping on her shoulder, she took her phone out and wrote a text to danielle to let her know whats going on

'hey dan ahi is sick, he woke up and was really warm and he vomited earlier so he had a bath and now we are at the doctors, please dont worry i am looking after him and i will call you when we get home after the doctors, 

putting her phone away she watched tv for a while till she heard the doctor call out ahi's name 'yes thats this little man

'come in please, kate walked in and sat down with ahi in her lap and gently woke him

'ahi wake up we are in with the doctor

'whats going on today?

'he woke up with i think a temperature but i havnt checked it as i dont have a thermometer and he vomited earlier

'okay lets check him out, ahi can you sit up here please, he nodded and sat on the bed and the doctor checked his temp, throat, ears and his chest and heart 'he has a high temperature and his throat is red probably from vomiting so it looks like a infection, i will write up a script for antibiotics and he needs to have plenty of water and to stay cool, 

'whats his temp?

'its 39 degrees so can you bring him back in 2 days to check it and we can make sure it has gone down

'can i buy a thermometer and check it at home and if its high i can bring him back

'yes that would be good, if it goes down than just continue the medication and he should be fine, 

'okay great, he handed kate a prescription and they headed out to the chemist next door and got it along with a thermometer, some throat lollies and hydro water to put the vitamins back in his body, they took off home and went inside 

'ahi why dont you get back in bed and i will make you some soup and bring it to you

'okay thank you kate, 

'anytime sweet heart, when ahi walked off kate's phone rang seeing dan's name pop up she answered

 

'hey dan

'hey is he okay? kate can hear the worry in her voice

'we just got back he has an infection and was given antibiotics

'fuck im coming back now

'no dan he is fine i promise

'no he isnt im going home now to get a bag and im coming

'you dont trust me? asked kate irritated

'of course i do kate its just he is sick and i need to be with him

'you can do whatever you want dan your his mother, im just saying he is okay and im looking after him, it went quiet for a minute while kate was heating up some soup for ahi and getting his medication ready

'im sorry its not that i dont trust you kate i do im just worried about him

'i know you are and if you really want to come her than just come, its up to you... kate was still pissed at dan about the instagram photo and if she turned up here she would have to talk to her about it

'i dont know what to do, its the weekend so i have a couple days off so i could come and than come back with you too sydney on monday

'im gonna leave the decision to you dan

'okay i will speak to you soon i love you

'you too. kate hung the phone up and went to tend to the little boy

danielle was a bit concerned not just for ahi but when she said i love you to kate she didnt say it back just you too, danielle made the decision to go to sydney so she packed a bag and on the way to the airport booked a flight happy to find one in an hour, 3 hours later she was pulling up in the taxi in front of kate's building and paid the taxi man and got out, she went up to her level and knocked on the door hearing foot steps coming towards her and the door opened seeing kate there with vomit all down her shirt and pants

'fuck what happened? 

'come in.. i had ahi in my lap rocking him and he threw up on me

'shit im sorry

'dont be its fine, he is in the bath why dont you sit with him while i have a shower?

'yea i will... you go shower... kate walked off and jumped in the shower in the bathroom in her room, danielle went to the main bathroom and saw ahi laying in the bath

'ahi? ahi's eyes shot up and he saw him mum

'mum!! when did you get here?

'just now how are you feeling baby?

'i vomited on kate, my tummy hurts and my throat, tell her im sorry

'aww baby how about i help you out and into bed?

'okay mum, danielle got ahi out and dressed and into bed, she rubbed his back till he fell asleep and grabbed a bowl from the sink and put it near his bed, she put a bottle of water as well and than left him to sleep, walking out of the room she went into the kitchen to see kate plating up some soup for danielle to eat, danielle wrapped her arms around kate's waist from behind and kissed her cheek

'are you hungry?

'hmm i am but not for food.... kate moved out of dan's arms and cleared her throat

'you should eat, sit down.... kate put a bowl down ignoring what danielle said and dan ate her food looking at kate moving around her kitchen cleaning up, after she ate danielle went for a shower and came out dressed for bed and sat on the couch next to kate who was on her phone ignoring danielle and after 20 minutes dan sighed

'whats wrong kate?

'nothing im fine 

'your not and your a shit liar, please tell me.. did i do something wrong?

'nope its all good... kate said as she continued looking at her phone, danielle stood up and went to the room and grabbed her bag, she came out with her bag on her shoulder and was putting her shoes on, kate looked up and saw danielle with her bag on her shoulder so she stood up

'what are you doing? where are you going?

'im going to a hotel with ahi

'no your not, ahi is sick and your not leaving

'yea i am, im not staying somewhere where im not wanted, taking a few steps towards the room ahi was sleeping in she stopped when kate caught her off guard

'who is she? turning around to face kate she was confused

'who? 

'her... kate showed the photo on her phone to danielle

'she is one of the girls on set, the make-up artist

'you two seem close... really close.. maybe you want to be with her?

'were not really, why the hell would i want her... she is a big fan of mine and she wanted a photo, is that what this is all about? kate crossed her arms and shrugged and than sat down

'kate i took a quick photo with her and yes she did get too close to me and i told her i was with someone and they wouldnt like someone kissing my cheek like that and she apologised and took a step back, 

kate stared at the tv that was playing with no sound and didnt look at danielle, she didnt realise dan was walking towards her and turned the tv off and than sat in kate's lap straddling her, danielle moved her hand to kate's face caressing her cheeks, kate was looking past danielle at anything but her face

'kate look at me.... kate shook her head.... 'babe please look at me.... kate looked into danielle's eyes and instantly felt the tears come to her eyes and spill over dan wiping them for her, she saw the concern in dans eyes and she couldnt hold them back 'babe i love you and only you, no i dont want anyone else but you... why are you so upset about this? i dont want you to feel like you cant trust me, taking a deep breath kate looked into dan's eyes 

'im sorry i was a bitch, i dont know why i was so upset about it

'kate did torri cheat on you?

'i dont know but i did think that she did but i could never prove it, 

'did she give you reason to think she did?

'she would always take phone calls and walk away from me, when she was in the states once and she didnt answer my calls or messages for 3 days and when she finally did she said she lost her phone, i guess i struggled with it more than i thought.. im so sorry dan

'its okay babe, please remember i love you and i only want you, i would NEVER EVER hurt you or cheat on you

'i dont know what to say, im embarrassed.. kate said as she put her head down but dan wouldnt let her crawl into her shell so she put her finger under her chin and lifted her head

'dont be i get it i really do, you can trust me to look after you, you can trust me with your heart, mind, body and soul.... 

'im scared, she whispered ' i will try not too be jealous cause i really do trust you dan please dont ever doubt that, it will just take me some time to open up more

'its okay no more apologising, lets go to bed so we can snuggle

'what about ahi?

'he is asleep and i put a bowl for him in case he vomits and some water, if he needs me he will come and get me.... danielle got up and pulled kate up kissing her and than they went to kate's room and laid down, with kate wrapped in dan's arms holding her tight as they faced each other 'i love you kate so much

'i love you too babe.... danielle kissed the top of her head and they fell into a deep sleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

kate woke up in the middle of the night and was thirsty removing herself from danielle's arms she went to the kitchen and had a glass of water and drank it, putting the glass down she decided to go check on ahi so walked to the room she opened the door and saw he was awake and being 4am she was concerned

'hey buddy you okay?

'hi kate my belly hurts

'did you vomit again?

'yea just a little bit, 

'im gonna get you some more medication i will be back, kate went and got the syrup and went back to ahi and sat on his bed, she gave him a spoon of medication and he took it and had some water 'you lay back and try get some sleep

'can you stay with me please?

'of course scoot over a bit, kate laid down next to ahi and he laid on her chest hugging her and they both fell asleep, 

 

danielle woke up in the morning with the sun in her eyes and she pulled the blanket over her face, turning around and reaching her hand out to feel kate but no one was there and she groaned, she got up and went to use the bathroom and went out to the kitchen looking for kate but she wasnt there, looking around the place she couldnt find her and she got worried especially after there talk last night, she calmed down when she went in the spare room she saw kate and ahi sleeping together, kate was laying on her stomach with her arms under her head and her mouth slightly open and ahi was half laying on her back with his arm over her waist, smiling to herself she went and kissed kate and ahi's cheek and than walked out of the room and made a coffee for herself and switched the tv on and watching the morning news followed by judge judy, 

kate woke up and looked behind her to see ahi sleeping on her back and she giggled, slipping out of his hold she got up and went to the bathroom and used the toilet and brushed her teeth, she went out to the lounge room and sat next to danielle and dan put her arms around her

'good morning babe

'good morning dan, did you sleep well?

'i did how did you sleep?

'good ahi is a good little spoon, she laughed

'he is, how did you end up in there?

'i got up to get a drink and than i checked on him and he was awake and he said his tummy hurt so i gave him some medication and than he wanted me to lay down with him and we fell asleep,

'thank you for looking after him, i appreciate it

'anytime baby ahi is a good kid... 

'yea he is, kate werent you and ahi supposed to stay at the aquarium last night?

'yea we were i called them yesterday when ahi was sick and i gotta call them to do it, maybe tomorrow night we can do it and you could come with us?

'that would be awesome, lets see how ahi goes and we will figure it out, kate nodded

'good idea... im gonna go make breakfast i wont be long

'i will help... 

'no its fine i can tell your tired just relax dan, 

kate kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen and started cooking, taking out the eggs, bacon, mushrooms, cheese and tomatoes and decided on making omelettes, telling dan to go wake up ahi and tell him breakfast is ready, ahi and dan sat at the table ready to eat, she put a plate down in front of each of them and she sat with them and they began eating

'this is yum babe

'thank you, do you like it ahi? 

'yea its yummy buy its too much to eat, ahi said as he got through half of it and stopped eating

'its okay buddy if your full go and lay down again and relax, 

'okay thank you for breakfast, 

'anytime buddy, mum will come and give you medication, he nodded and went to his bed crawling in and under the blankets, danielle followed ahi and gave him some medication and left him to sleep, walking back into the kitchen she helped kate clean up and they sat on the couch snuggled up together and watched a movie, once the movie finished dan wanted to ask kate about the torri situation

'babe whats your lawyer saying about court and torri?

'he got a statement from nicole and the guys at the garage gave statements, he also got the video from the mechanic with what happened and it shows what happened but has no volume but the receptionist heard the conversation and she is going to testify

'thats good, i gave a statement as well and sent it to him, i dont know much of what happened

'its okay babe you being here is good for me i just want this all over, i cant believe what happened

'i know babe and i will be here as much as i can, it will be over soon 

'thank you. they put another movie on and while watching it danielle was falling asleep and kate giggled 'babe go and sleep in the bedroom 

'hmm im fine kate dont worry, 

kate left danielle and continued to watch the movie and ten minutes later she turned to see danielle sleeping, she sat up and laid danielle down on the couch and put the blanket on her kissing her cheek, kate needed to do some washing so she got up and went to her room and stripped her bed of the sheets, pillow cases and quilt and put it all in the washing machine and turned it on, kate went for a shower and cleaned her hair and body and got out wrapping the towel around her body, standing in her room in the closet she was looking through her clothes looking for something to wear when she heard a knock on the door so she went and opened it seeing ahi standing there

'everything alright ahi?

'my head is very sore, he said sadly with tears rolling down his cheeks, 

'oh buddy let me get dressed and i will come help you, go lay down and i will be there in a couple minutes. he nodded and went back to the room and kate got dressed quickly and than went to the kitchen and got a cloth and wet it with cold water and took it to the room where ahi was laying down, she put it on his head 

'i will be back its a bit hot i will put the air-con on.... kate went to the air con control and put it on and went and back to ahi, she sat on the bed against the wall and patted her lap

'come put your head here buddy, ahi laid his head on her lap and put the cloth on again as it fell off and she rubbed his head and temples keeping him calm and relaxed...kate decided to put some music on so picking up the control for the tv she turned it on and put the play station on with all her music on it and played the gentle rain sounds on and set it to play.. it was smooth music hearing the sound of rain falling on the trees, the whistling of the trees and the birds chirping, she continued to massage ahi's head as she laid her head against the wall relaxing with the music, they were comfortably sitting there as it was a queen size bed and thats exactly where danielle found them an hour later, 

danielle woke up and looked around realising she fell asleep, concerned she was so tired recently but let it go for now, standing up she went to the room ahi was in and saw them together, kate in a seating position and ahi laying with his head in her lap, both asleep and kate's hands in his hair, she crept in and laid ahi down properly and helped kate lay down and got in with them and went to sleep again

kate woke up a little while later and saw they were all snuggled in together and she smiled, having dan and ahi here was great and she loved them both, putting her arm over dan and ahi must have woke them both

'hey babe

'hey when did you get in here?

'a couple hours ago, you were in here with ahi and sleeping against the wall so i laid you down and i laid with you 2, 

'thank you, my neck does hurt from that position,

'turn around and i will massage it, kate turned and danielle massaged her neck and ahi got up and leaned on his mum

'how you feeling ahi?

'better mum, my head was very sore before and kate massaged it for me

'im glad your feeling better, its dinner time are you hungry?

'yea can we get pizza please?

'sure can you go get my phone and i will order, ahi went and got her phone and gave it to dan who ordered a couple pizza's 'ahi go for a shower now it will cool you down, 

'okay mum, 

'do you want help?

'no mum i can do it myself

'alright if you need help call for me

'i will, ahi left and danielle continued to massage kate's neck

'hmmm babe it feels so good, its so sore

'i can imagine sitting like that wouldnt do good for your back and neck

'no it definitely isnt, she laughed kate turned around and faced danielle 'we should get up the pizza will be here soon, 

'yea i know but im so comfortable.

well than you stay here and im gonna go put the washing in the dryer and wait for the pizza, 

'your gonna leave me here by myself? dan pouted 

'aww baby your cute when you pout

'im not cute

'you so are, kate kissed her lips and got out of bed and headed out the room to the laundry and put the washing in the dryer and than went to the kitchen to take out plates for the food, the food arrived 5 minutes later and she paid and put it on the table danielle and ahi joining her and they ate together, they went to sleep a couple hours later

\------------------------------------------------------

 

the next day ahi was feeling much better and it was there last night before they went to sydney and kate had organised the aquarium trip, they had just pulled up there and got out with a backpack of there clothes, walking inside kate asked for a manager who came out within a couple minutes

'oh wow it you and you.. he said pointing at danielle and kate 'i love you both and your both so beautiful

'umm thank you but were just here for the night tour

'oh that you 3 

'it sure is and we would appreciate no one know we are here..

'yes of course please follow me, following him to the tunnel there was 3 beds set up and a table for dinner, 'here you go, you can put your stuff by your bed and dinner is ready for you so please have a seat

'thank you, kate put bag down and they sat at the table danielle pulled the chair out for kate

'thanks babe, sitting down they were presented with chicken with mushroom sauce and hot chips which was ahi's favorite, as they were eating ahi's eyes went to a big shark that went over them

'woooow that so cool

'it really is, thanks kate for bringing us here

'its my pleasure, she leaned closer to danielle 'having you here i can snuggle you tonight and maybe even have my way with you, danielle giggled

'so cheeky, she shook her head smiling, finishing eating they were now laid on the beds which kate had moved 2 of them together for her and dan to lay on, ahi wanted his own bed closer to the corner so they left him there, danielle was laying there with kate laying on her chest and they were staring up into the tanks, 

'holy crap there is so many fish

'i know babe, look at the shark here, she pointed out 

'its huge, wait we are safe here right? the tanks not gonna break is it?

'yes babe we are safe here, tha tanks are made out of a special glass so its really tough even a bullet cant go through it.. 

'good im glad.... the manager came out and talked to them

'hey guys i hope you enjoyed your dinner

'it was great thank you

'great well we have a light show for you 3 tonight so lay back and enjoy

'thank you... the light show started and they loved it, red, green, orange and purple lights going through the tanks and it looked awesome, after the show finished they stayed up for a little longer and than they all went to sleep, 

they had just finished packing there bags and were heading to the airport to go to sydney, checking in there luggage they were sitting in the first class lounge having something to eat and than they boarded the aeroplane, the flight took a couple hours and when they landed danielle looked really tired and kate was really worried, picking up her bag and danielle's they walked to the taxi stand and got into one and taking off to dan's place, once there they got out and went inside it was kate's first time there so when she went in and looked around it was exactly dan's taste, 

'ahi go put your stuff away, 

'okay mum

'babe come follow me to my room, walking down the hall they walked into her room and put the bags down, it was really nicely decorated, a king size bed, a tv hung on the wall with foxtel, a en suite and a balcony with a swing, kate sat down on the bed and pulled dan into her lap

'your place is beautiful

'thank you and i hope this will one day be ours

'what do you mean?

'kate i dont want to be away from me or us, i want you to move in with us after the court case, what do you say?

'are you sure?

'absolutely

'than i say hells yea, dan smiled and kissed her lips. 'i want to talk to you about something first

'okay go on,

'dan i can tell you have been really tired recently and its not like you, you fall asleep easily, your always dosing off and at times you look pale, you need to see a doctor

'i know i have been feeling off the last couple weeks, i will make an appointment to see a doctor in the next couple days

'good and i will come with you and no matter what it is i will be there with you

'thank you, danielle hugged kate and they stayed there hugging for a while before organising dinner for them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is danielle just over worked or is something wrong with her? please leave comments if your enjoying this story


	7. welcome home

The following day kate was making a late lunch for them while danielle and ahi were sitting in the lounge room chatting away, ahi was telling hi mum how much fun he had with kate and the places she took him, he also told dan about there cheeky junk food night

'mum we had so much junk food, oh no she told me not to tell you or she will be in trouble... danielle giggled at the worried look on his face

'its okay ahi she is not in trouble

'good cause on that night we had junk food and than one other time she took me for ice cream and thats it, kate said we had to be good and eat healthy food so i can get big muscles and have strong bones and teeth

'good boy, you really like kate dont ya ahi? he nodded his head 

'so much mum, she is cool and when i was sick she looked after me and rubbed my head when it hurt so bad

'oh baby im sorry i didnt help you

'its okay mum, kate was really good and looked after me, he smiled.... just than her phone rang and upon picking it up it was ethan requesting a video call so she answered and his face came on the phone but dan didnt expect him to be crying, 

''hold on son...moving the phone so ahi couldnt see

'ahi go play in your room please while i talk to ethan

'okay tell ethan i love him, 

'i love you too... came from ethan's broken voice, when ahi went into the room she bought the phone up to talk to him

'ethan whats going on?

'oh mum its a mess, the whole thing is a mess

'whats happened?

'i came back and stayed at the hotel and the next day i came to my place and all my things have been destroyed, my clothes have been cut up, my stereo broken, all my bedding has knife cuts threw it, my shoes cut up, my photos of me and you mum the ones with ahi as a baby, me and dad, all of them ruined... he cried and dans heart broke seeing her son so hurt 'the only good thing is my bed

'oh son dont you worry about anything i can replace all of that stuff

'what about the photos? you cant replace them

'maybe not but we can make new memories... 

'i asked them what happened and they said it was my fault and i deserved it all. they destroyed my whole life here 

'you dont worry about that okay i will fix this, let me call you back in 20 minutes son just hang tight

'okay mum.... hanging up the phone danielle scrolled through her phone looking for one person in particular and dialed and it was picked up after 2 rings

'hello darling

'hi dad i need your help

'anything

'you know how ethan is moving back here with me after what happened with his ex?

'yes and im sorry i couldnt help him through this but i didnt know

'its okay dad its not your fault, well he went to his old place to pack his stuff but those 2 dogs destroyed everything, they cut everything up except his bed and he is distraught

'they did what? im gonna go sort this out baby dont worry 

'thank you dad, he is at the old place now

'im on my way dont worry, i will call you when its sorted...

'thank you, with that they hung up and danielle made another call to her best friend

'hello hello

'hey its me

'hey dan whats going on?

'listen amanda ethan isnt doing well 

'i know he called me yesterday

'yea but more has happened, 

'what do you mean?

'he went to pack his stuff at his old house but when he got there all his stuff was destroyed, they cut up clothes, shoes, sheets, blankets even photos

'oh god such ass holes

'yea i know, dad is going there now to help him but can you please have a talk with him tonight back at his hotel

'of course i will head there after work

'thank you, they said its his fault and i think he believes it

'its not his fault she is a slut and he is a wanker, poor ethan, dont worry dan i will talk with him.

'great thank you, 

'no worries, i gotta go but i will call you later or tomorrow

'okay see ya

'bye... hanging up the phone she called for a skip bin to be sent straight away so ethan can throw everything away and she text her dad the information, throwing her phone on the table she leaned back and sighed, kate came into the room after she heard a little of the last conversation with amanda and she saw dan was stressed so she walked around the couch and sat on her lap

'whats going on? danielle looked up

'when ethan went back to get his stuff he saw they destroyed everything except his bed, they cut everything up even photos of me and ahi, ethan is so upset

'why do that kind of shit the ass holes, they were the ones in the wrong here

'i know, i sent my dad there to help him and amanda will go talk to him later, i have never seen him so upset kate i felt like i was gonna throw up

'i can imagine baby, ethan is strong and he will get through it with you, me and ahi here 

'thank you for being here, 

'no worries baby now lunch is ready so lets eat and than we can relax while we hear back from your dad

'what did you make?

'taco's im gonna put it all in the middle and we can make our own

'thats ahi's favorite 

'i know thats why i made them.. kate got up and pulled danielle up and kissed her 'you get ahi while i set the table... a few minutes later they were settled on the table making there tacos and eating

'mum when is ethan coming?

'tomorrow i think

'i cant wait till he comes i miss him so much

'me too baby, when he comes ahi maybe give him a bit of space, a lot has happened and he might be a little upset... ahi nodded

'okay i will just sit with him and hug him so he feels better.... dan and kate both smiled

'i think he will like that, 

'ahi after lunch were gonna go to the doctors

'why?

'cause your mum isnt feeling very well so when you finish you need to go and shower and get dressed so we can go okay? kate asked sweetly and ahi nodded

'its okay mum the doctor will fix you

'he sure will ahi.... after they ate they all showered and got ready and took off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

once kate put danielle's name down at the doctors they were sitting down waiting and ahi was playing with his ipad sitting next to them, kate saw danielle lost in her thoughts and she reached over to grab her hand making dan look at her

'baby i know your worried but he will be okay

'i know but he was just so hurt, it was enough she cheated on him but destroying his property was a whole different thing, she shook her head

'i know baby, what they did is disgusting... danielle nodded

'after we finish here will you come shopping with me? i want to replace as much as i can for him

'of course dan, kissing her cheek they sat back and waited for her name to be called which took about 20 minutes for danielle's name being called

'danielle cormack?

'thats me

'please come through, grabbing kate's hand and ahi's they walked into the office and sat down, kate put head phones on ahi so he didnt hear what was going on, 

'what can i do for you today?

'for the last few weeks i have been really tired, falling asleep at the most random times as well as my skin has been pale 

'okay so i know your an actress and your days are long

'yea they are, sometimes 12-15 hours a day

'have you ever felt like this before?

'no just recently

'okay we will do a blood test, do you think you could be pregnant? danielle's eyes went wide 

'fuck i never thought about that

'okay lets do a pregnancy test now... take this and give me a urine sample, danielle went and peed in the cap and the doctor put the stick in, kate held danielle's hand and felt it trembling and dan looked in her eyes

'its okay dan relax

'if im pregnant i dont even know what to do

'lets wait till we get the results.. danielle nods and her leg bounces in anticipation , the doctor stood up to look at the test and goes and sits down

'what does it say?

'you can relax your not pregnant... dan and kate release a big breath and they look at each other

'thank fuck for that, i mean dont get me wrong having a child is a blessing but im 47 and having another one now is not ideal

'i get it, tomorrow morning i want you to go do a blood test

'okay

'in the meantime rest as much as you can and drink lots of water, i also suggest you get a massage to relax your body.. kate smirked

'i can take care of that... the doctor laughed

'im sure you can, take this to pathology and do your test and come back in 3 days for the results

okay thank you doctor, they all walked out together and got into danielle's car with kate driving them to the shops and parking the car

';mum why are we here?

'we have to get some stuff for ethan, ahi nodded and they all got out ahi holding both there hands and they all walked into the shops together, going into the sports shop first they chose out some clothes, shorts, shirts, tracksuit pants, a couple jumpers, jackets, socks and she chose out 3 pairs of sneakers she knew ethan would love, she got ahi a new pair of sneaker and a new soccer ball he was begging to have, when they finished there and headed off to the electronic store, kate found a trolley for all there bags which was a lot due to danielle's spending but kate understood why.. walking in danielle asked a guy for help

'hi miss what can i do for you?

'i need a stereo for my son

'sure follow me... kate went with ahi to look at the play station games and danielle followed the guy

'we have this micro-system that comes with a 5 cd disc changer, blue tooth, radio, aux plug and charger port, its great among the young people

'okay i will take it, i also want to look at the laptops

'okay there over here, anything in particular your looking for?

'a decent size screen and good memory

'sure we have a apple mac here is the details.. he said as he handed danielle the paper with all the details on it and she read it, 

'what colour does it come in?

'white, silver, black and blue

'alright give me one in silver please

'okay i will get it sorted is there anything else you need? danielle thought for a moment and remembered ethans phone had a massive crack on the back and was scratched

'yes i need a phone the iphone 8 64gb in grey

'alright anything else?

'yes a tv.

'follow me to the tv display... walking over to the area she looked around

'have a look at which one you want while i go get the other 3 items for you... walking off danielle continued to look around and kate and ahi came and joined her

'mum can i get this game please?

'show me it, handing it to his mum she looked it over and seeing no violence

'sure sweet heart, actually ahi do you want a bigger tv? your is only small

'that would be awesome mum, 

'okay kate which do you think for ahi and ethan?

'i think a 40 inch for ahi and a 60 inch for ethan, here get this sony one for ethan where you can also connect tot he internet and this hisense for ahi, 

'good idea, the guy came back and danielle told him what she wanted and he went and fetched it from the back 'kate i dont think this will fix in the car

'what else did you get?

'a stereo, laptop, iphone, 2 tv's and im gonna get a tv cabinet for ethan as well plus we got all the shopping

'okay well i can take a taxi home with some of the stuff and the rest in your car

''yea thats a good idea, the guy came with a couple things and put it in there trolley and came back out 5 minutes later with the other stuff in another trolley

'here you go now follow me and you can make payment, 

'babe can you wait here with the trolleys till i pay?

'yea sure

'come with me ahi so i can pay for your game, danielle paid and they took off and sat at a cafe to have a break, the waitress came and took there order

'hi what can i get you?

'i will have a iced chocolate, kate what do you want?

'i will have the same... the lady looks at ahi

'i will have a milkshake with chocolate, caramel and strawberry please.. he smiled

'all 3 flavours? she asked looking at dan

'yes he loves them all mixed together

'okay it wont be long

'thank you

'so babe what else do you need to get?

' need to order him a new bed and get all the bedding, a new wardrobe and a recliner so he can sit in his room

'okay there is a bed shop just over there i can see it, 

'great, sorry to drag you around like this

'dont be i like being with you and ahi, kate held danielle's hand bringing it to her lips kissing her wrist danielle smiling.. the waitress came with there drinks and placed them down

'thank you

'no problems...they sat for 20 minutes and had there drinks, once finished they took off to the bed shop and walked in and approached a sales guy

'hello im andrew how can i help you?

'im looking for a bed for my son, 

'do you have any idea what kind you would like?

'yes i want a sled bed, very sturdy and a good medium mattress, following the guy he showed her 2 different beds

'which one do you think kate?

'the dark chocolate brown one with the medium mattress, 

'okay that one please, where are your bedding and pillows?

'over past that bunk bed.. he pointed out

'while you get that ordered i am going to chose some

'sure when do you want delivery?

'asap even today or tomorrow if possible

'i will check, can i have you id for the order please, handing over her licence she walked over to the bedding with kate and ahi

'okay you 2 i think we all need new pillows and stuff

'mum can i get the big long pillow?

'sure ahi, kate i need new pillows so can you chose some

'sure babe, they chose new pillows, new sheets, blankets and quilts for ethan, ahi and danielle's bed which will soon be dan and kate's together, taking all the items to the cash register she quickly went and chose a wardrobe and tv cabinet as she didnt get one from the other store and added them to her order. she paid and received the paperwork

'alright so we have organized delivery for today but it will be late 8.30pm

'thats fine, can you ask them to deliver the bedding as well please

'yes of course, you live in an apartment yes?

'yes i do and there is an elevator

'great just buzz them up when they get there and they will do the rest, if you have issues please dont hesitate to call us we are open till 11pm tonight

'awesome thanks, lets go guys, walking off they went to danielle's car and called for a taxi on the way, kate was left with the stereo and all the bags and ahi wanted to go with kate, when the taxi came they loaded everything up and got in telling danielle to meet her at home, they got back 15 minutes later and unloaded everything and took it all up to the apartment, putting everything in the spare room danielle would organise it all later on, kate helped ahi with his bags he tried to carry which he did a pretty good job until he exited the elevator and she helped him the rest of the way, danielle was sitting on the table with ahi in her lap with kate just exited the bathroom

'what do you guys want for dinner? kate asked

'mum can we order food

'sure like what?

'how about italian food, i really want pasta

'yea okay ahi lets order and than i want to shower i sweated big time today, 

'babe i will order you go shower

'alright thanks, 

'no worries.. what do you want?

'whatever im not fussed, kate nodded and danielle walked off to shower, kate sat on the table with ahi

'ahi you want red sauce or cream sauce?

'can you get me the pasta with cream, chicken, mushrooms and spinach please and some garlic bread

'sure swet heart, kate picked up her phone and called in the order, half an hour later danielle came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen looking as kate unpacked the food and ahi set the table

'it smells good... kate and ahi smiled at her, those smiles that melt her heart

'mum come and sit down so we can eat

'what did you order? she asked sitting down

'we got creamy pasta, pizza, salad and garlic bread and tiramisu for dessert

'sounds good, i checked my phone after my shower and dad sorted ethan out and he is back at the hotel with amanda having dinner

'thats good i hope he is okay, 

'yea me too, ahi after dinner i want you to go for a shower and you can play playstation for half an hour and than bed, its been a long day and we have to pick up ethan in the morning

'okay mum but do i get dessert? kate giggled

'yes you do, you can have it while your playing your new game 

'yessss. he fist pumped... finishing off dinner kate cleaned up the kitchen and danielle answered the buzzer and let in the guys with the bed and wardrobe

'hi danielle?

'yes thats me

'please sign here and we will bring everything up

'thank you, the 2 guys bought everything up and placed it in ethan's room and left and danielle started to make up the room, the bed was set up so she put the new sheets pillows and quilt on making sure it was perfect for her son, opening the wardrobe she sprayed the vanilla spray she had to get rid of the new smell and wiped it down, she packed away all of ethan's new clothes and closed the cupboard, looking at what to do next she decided to put the tv cabinet together so she went into the laundry and grabbed the tool kit taking it back to the bedroom and starting to do so

kate had finished the dishes and packed away the food, she went to ahi's room and peaked inside

'hey buddy its late so its time for bed, ahi nodded 'save your game and go say good night to your mum

'okay, he turned hi game off and packed it away and went to ethan's room 'mum im going to bed, 

'okay ahi good night baby, i love you

'good night mum, i love you too, he kissed her cheek and walked to his room and hoped into bed, kate pulled the blanket up to neck and kissed his head

'good night ahi sleep tight

'good night, he yawned and rolled onto his side and fell asleep, kate went and cleaned up the place a bit and than went to ethan's room to check on danielle, she found dan fixing the tv cabinet and sweat dripping down her face

'fuck babe your gonna hurt yourself

'im fine i need to get it done, she huffed as she screwed together one of the draws

'i get it but your not well either let me help, 

'no i got it, i can do it.. she snapped..... danielle looked up into kate's eyes and saw the hurt flash across them 'fuck im sorry i didnt mean to snap

'its okay but i need you to stop and take a breather, your dripping sweat and your pale as a ghost... danielle stopped what she was doing and looked at kate, kate sat down next to her and pulled danielle into a hug and they sat there for a while, kate could feel danielle was burning up so she stood up and pulled dan up with her

'i know you want to finish this but your burning up and your not well so you need to drink some water, come with me...... pulling her to the lounge room she sat dan down and went and got her some cold water and panadol

'take these and relax for a bit... kate sat beside her and once dan took the tablets and drank almost a whole bottle of water she lay her head on kate's shoulder and kate put her arms around her shoulders, sitting there for a while danielle ended up falling asleep on kate, moving slightly kate laid danielle down and put the blanket on her, she went to ethans room and decided to finish what danielle started, putting the tv cabinet together she put it in place and than took out the tv and put it on top, she ran the setup for the tv while unpacking the stereo, there tv cabinet had a space underneath so she put the stereo in there and plugged it in, looking around she saw a few things to unpack the shoes, laptop and phone, putting the shoes in the wardrobe she unpacked the laptop and set that up as well and placed it on the office desk near his bed, leaving the phone for ethan to set up she collected all the rubbish and took it out to the rubbish shoot in the hallway, she tip toed around so to not wake up dan and threw the rubbish out, going back to the room the tv and laptop were set up so she switched them off, looking around it looked really good and dans taste in everything was really good, danielle ordered the recliner online and it will come in the morning and than ethan can add anything he wanted if he wanted, leaving the room she went through the place switching off all the lights and going to danielle who was still sleeping on the couch, she was in a deep sleep and kate didnt want to wake her but she needed to be in bed, crouching by the couch she put a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek

'baby no answer 'danielle.. she said louder but she didnt answer, she shook her a little and she finally popped her eyes open

'fuck i gotta go finish, she went to get up but kate stopped her

'babe relax i finished his room

'really?

'yes you fell asleep so i did it, come and see and than bed.... danielle nodded and kate helped her up and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, they walekd to the room and danielle tirelessly smiled

'thank you it looks great, 

'no problems baby, i set up his tv and laptop and he can set up the phone, 

'it looks amazing,

'lets go to bed yea.. dan nodded and they went into the room and danielle crawled into bed followed by kate and they snuggled into each other, 

'i love you kate, thank you for being here with me and i cant wait till you move in 

'i love you too baby, i wouldnt want to be anywhere else, they both fell asleep not long later 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day danielle woke up early so she could do her blood test and pick up ethan, getting out of bed quietly not to wake up kate she went into the bathroom and stripped down and had a shower than got dressed, exiting the bathroom she quickly wrote a not and put it on her pillow and kissed kate's cheek, leaving her room she went into ahi's room to wake him but he was already awake and dressed

'your already up?

'yep i cant wait to see ethan, dan smiled

'okay lets go.. leaving the place dan drove to the pathology place and did her blood test and was now driving to the airport, it didnt take long as she knew the short cut, once they got there they got out and walked inside

'mum im hungry

'okay lets get something from the cafe, let me just check how long till his flight comes.... checking the tv he would land in 15 minutes and than another 10 minutes or so to get his bags, going to the cafe they sat down and looked at the menu's 

'what do you want to eat ahi?

'that one, he pointed

'ham, cheese, tomato croissant?

'yes please and a hot chocolate

'okay baby... the waitress came and took there order

'hi what can i get you two?

'he will have a ham, cheese, tomato croissant with a hot chocolate and i will have the same thank you

'okay it wont be long, once they ate they made a quick bathroom break and now were standing at the arrivals are waiting, seeing a bunch of people come out she didnt see him until ahi squealed and let go of her hand and started running, danielle went to grab him but she finally saw ethan with his arms wide open and a big smile on his face as ahi jumped into his arms ethan hugging him tight

'i missed you so much ethan

'i missed you too buddy but now im home for good, danielle came up to them and he put ethan down and hugged his mum

'welcome home son, im so happy your here

'me too mum and thanks for sending grandpa i thought he wa gonna kick both there asses, he laughed as they pulled apart as did danielle

'no worries now lets get home you must be tired

'yea i am i caught an early flight, rolling the trolley with 3 bags on it out to her car she loaded up the luggage and they all got in and dan drove them back home

 

kate woke up and stretched her aching body, she slept in a weird way and her neck was aching and she had a head ache, turning around dan wasnt there but there was note instead, picking up the note she smiled

'good morning beautiful i have gone for my test and than im picking up ethan, i have ahi with me, i was gonna wake you up but you looked so peaceful, i will be back soon my beautiful girl i love you so much.... kate held the note to her chest and smiled 'she is so cute' she thought.. rolling out of bed seeing it was 11am she had a quick shower and decided to make a special lunch for ethan's welcome home, going to the fridge and opening it to see what she had she pulled out the roast chicken, pumpkin, sweet potato and zucchini and placed them on the bench, she also decided to make bread so took out the ingredients to make that as well, an hour later and her bread had just come out of the oven and the chicken and veggies were about ten minutes away, the recliner was just delivered and set up and kate was going back to the kitchen and the front door opened and in walked ahi, dan and ethan

'ethan your home, she went and hugged him

'i am its good to see you kate, 

'you too, 

'ethan come and i will show you your room, 

'okay mum.. following his mum to his room he walked in and he was shocked to see it so done up, 'wow mum you did all this?

'yea we all chose your stuff out and kate and i fixed it up last night and the recliner must have come today

'its amazing mum, thank you

'anytime son, ahi opened the wardrobe and ethan felt tears prick his eyes

'you got me clothes as well?

'i did, i hope i got the right style, i also got you a new laptop and phone and you can set your phone up with a new number or your old one its up to you

'new one for sure, he pulled his mum into a hug squeezing her tight, his body shaking as the emotions over came his body

'its okay son your safe here, she kissed the side of his head

'i know, they separated and turned and laughed as ahi was on the recliner with her little feet up and his hand behind his head

'having fun there ahi?

'yep i might move in with you ethan, its better than my room

'well maybe i might get your own recliner for your room

'really? his eyes lit up

'i will order one for you today

'cool.... kate came into the room and looked at there smiling faces

'guys lunch is ready come and eat

'awesome im hungry i havnt eaten yet.... plane food is crap

'good cause there is heaps of food, they all sat down to eat stuffing there faces till they couldnt move, leaving the cleaning till later ahi and ethan went to ethan's room to hang out and dan and kate sat on the couch

'lunch was so yum baby thank you

'anytime babe, kate put the tv on and they watched a bit of tv until they both fell asleep on the couch holding onto each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this story, the next chapter will be the results of danielle's tests


	8. the results

kate had woken up early after a restless nights sleep as danielle had tossed and turned all night keeping her up, dan finally fell asleep properly a couple hours ago and kate wanted to leave her to get some sleep, she knew dan was worried about the test results she was getting today so she had set her alarm the night before to look after ahi so dan can sleep in, kissing dan's cheek she got out of bed and used the bathroom and washed her teeth and face and put her robe on exiting the bedroom, it was about 7am and ahi was sitting on the couch watching tv

'good morning cutie

'good morning kate

'why are you up so early? she said as she sat beside him

'i had a night mare and when i woke up i couldnt go back to sleep

'oh buddy do you want to tell me about it? she pulled him up into her lap hugging him as he settled against her chest

'me and mum were in a car driving and another car hit us and mum was really hurt, there was blood on her head and face..... kate held him tighter as he spoke.... 

'im sorry buddy you had a bad dream, your mums okay and safe

'it just scared me and i didnt sleep after that when i cam out here it was still dark so i watched tv... 

kissing his head they sat there for a while together and ahi ended up falling asleep in her arms as she rocked him a little, she stood up and laid him on the couch and put the blanket on him and she went to the kitchen and put the kettle on, taking out a mug she made a coffee for herself and went and sat on the balcony with a magazine. putting her coffee on the table she took a seat and put her feet on the other chair and began reading dan's magazine, she had to laugh at one of the articles about danielle being drunk at the awards and she had to be escorted around by security... it was a stupid story and didnt need to be published but thats the media for you, weather dan did that or not is not anyone's business and if she wanted to let herself go for a while she could, flipping over and reading another story she didnt realise she was out there for quite a while and turned her head when she heard ethan's voice

'good morning

'good morning ethan you sleep alright?

'very well, its good to be home

'yea i bet, you hungry?

'yea i was gonna make pancakes

'lets do it together and than i can wake your mum up, 

'okay cool.. ugh why is ahi sleeping on the couch?

'he had a bad dream at woke up pretty early and than he fell asleep about an hour ago, he was pretty upset

'poor buddy, i might take him out today just me and him

'i think he would love that, he has been so excited for you to come back he missed you

'i missed him as well... walking to the kitchen ethan took out the ingredients and kate got a pan and butter out, as ethan began to cook the pancakes kate cut up some watermelon, strawberries and dan's favourite blueberries, taking out 4 plates she put fruit on each of them, setting the table with cutlery, honey, jam and nutella she went to wake up danielle, walking into the room she saw danielle spread out in the middle of the bed and she sat beside her, moving some of her curls behind her ear she ran her finger over her cheek and danielle scrunched up her face, 

'babe you gotta get up... danielle turned and moved closer to kate

'i dont wanna

'you have too, breakfast is nearly ready and than we got to get to the doctors... danielle opened her eyes and looked at kate

'what if its bad news?

'than we will deal with it together, your not alone you have me, ahi, ethan, nicole, robbie and plenty more people to support you.. danielle nodded

'yea your right, what did you make?

'ethan is making pancakes

'alright i will be out in a couple minutes... kate went back to the kitchen and danielle went to the bathroom to wash up and went out to join them seeing ahi sleeping on the couch on her way, sitting down at the table she was handed a coffee from kate and ethan and kate joined her at the table

'morning son

'good morning mum

'this looks good

'thanks mum dig in while its hot... 

'how about ahi? why is he still sleeping?

'he had a bad dream babe and he woke up pretty early, he ended up falling asleep just over an hour ago again

'what kind of bad dream did he have? danielle asked concerned

'he said that you and him were in a car driving and someone hit you with there car, you had blood on your head and your face. he couldnt sleep after so he came out and watched tv, it was still dark when he came out, 

'i wonder what set that off? danielle said 

'i dont know mum but im gonna take him out today and i will talk to him, im gonna let him sleep for an hour and i will get him up than

'alright thanks ethan

'mum you will tell me what the doctor says yea?

'ok course ethan, we will be gone for a couple hours and we can talk when you get back later on

'alright mum... finishing off there food kate cleaned up while danielle had a shower making a plate for ahi to eat when he wakes up.. once dan finished kate had a shower and got dressed, they headed out leaving ethan with a new set of house keys and ahi in tow, kate drove danielle's car to the doctors and parked.. she saw danielle was nervous and she got out and went around to her door and opened it pulling danielle out and into a loving hug

'it will be okay baby im here for you.... feeling danielle sniffle she held her tighter and ran her hands up and down her back soothing her.... danielle pulled back and kate wiped the couple of stray tears 'ready???

'yea.. danielle nodded and they walked inside the office and dan sat down as kate put her name down for her... sitting next to danielle she held her hand and smiled 

'it wont be long now baby... sitting there for 20 minutes her name was called

'danielle cormack?

'thats me

'please come in... following the doctor in the room they sat down and waited for the doctor to sit down

'alright danielle i have your results for your blood test and you can take a breather its not bad, everything is good except you have low iron

'really? 

'yes you have to take some vitamins and eat more red meat but apart from that your all good. but i do suggest something...both danielle and kate released a huge breath

'what is it?

'you need a break, like a proper break, i know with your work you have long and tiring days but you need to stop and recharge or your gonna burn yourself out

'i can do that, i finish shooting in 3 weeks and i have a month off

'good i suggest you actually go away not spend it at home, get out in the sun, go swimming, just relax

'i will make sure to book a holiday

'good now go to the chemist and ask them for vitamins for iron and your all set

'thank you doctor, babe lets go.... getting up they walked out hand in hand going into the chemist and getting the vitamins and some panadol for headaches just in case, getting into the car they sat there in silence for a couple minutes

'fuck im glad thats over i was shitting myself

'i know me too, 

'really you seemed so relaxed about it kate

'i had to be relaxed cause i didnt want to scare you but i was so scared dan, i just got you and i dont want to lose you

'i dont want to lose you either kate, i love you

'i love you too... leaning over she kissed kate and pulled back smiling... 'lets go to lunch yea?

'sure where?

'in the city, there is a few nice places along the water

'but people are gonna recognise us and were trying to keep our relationship under wraps

'it fine we can just act like friends

'isnt there somewhere less busy?

'umm actually yea lets go to maroubra, there is a nice little thai place there and we can sit on the beach

'is it busy?

'not heaps cause its surfing weather and so it wont be busy

'okay awesome lets go... danielle drove off

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

ethan had woken up ahi and sat him down to eat his breakfast while he took a shower, going into his room he looked through his clothes his mum bought him smiling as she knew what he liked, taking out a t-shirt and jeans he got dressed and went out to see if ahi had finished.. 

'ahi have you finished eating?

'yep it was yum.. ethan laughed

'good now get in the shower we are going out for the day

'where too?

'its a surprise so get going 

'yes boss.. ahi giggled and ran off jumping into the shower, ethan cleaned up the couple dishes and went and chose ahi some clothes, choosing jeans and a t-shirt for him as well he sat on the bed as ahi walked in a towel around him

'come here buddy i have clothes for you... he dried ahi off and dressed him and put sneakers on 'looking sharp buddy but your missing something

'what? ahi looked at him confused

'follow me.. they went into ethan's room and he picked up his aftershave 'this... he sprayed some on ahi and some on himself and put it down.. 'also we need cool hats

'i dont know where mine is

'dont worry you can use one of mine... ethan picked out 2 hats and they put them on 'alright lets go

holding ethan's hand they locked up the place and walked out catching a bus into the city, they got off at bondi walking a little down the street going into timezone which had all arcade games, 

'woah were gonna play here?

'we sure are buddy you ready?

'yep.. he nodded and they went to the cashier and ethan bought 2 cards and put money on them, handing one over to ahi and putting his wallet in his pocket

'lets go play...... they took off and went to the dodgem cars right at the back, it was a new addition and they lined up up and swiped there cards and went and found a car each.

'your going down ethan... ethan laughed

'bring it on buddy.... they laughed as it started and they drove into each other crashing and bumping there cars, ethan took his phone out and videoed some of it with himself and ahi in it both laughing as they crashed again... once it was finished they went got off and went to play a few games, street fighter, hit a mole, pac man, super mario brothers, the claw and much more, they spent a couple hours there playing games until they were ready to leave. they walked down the street heading towards the beach

'ahi what do you want to eat? do you want macdonalds or to eat at a cafe or get fish and chips?

'a cafe would be good, 

'alright there is one across from the beach.. they walked to the cafe and sat down and looked through the menu's

'what do you want to eat ahi? 

'a hamburger with chips

'and to drink?

'a coke please

'alright mate.... he signalled the waitress to come take there order

'hi im anna what can i get you?

'the little man will have a hamburger with tomato sauce and chips please

'sure and for you?

'i will have the chicken burger with chips and aioli please and we will have 2 coke's

'sure it wont wont be long... she bought the drinks back a couple minutes later and left to take other orders

'so ahi how are you? ethan wanted to find out about his night mare from last night

'im good, im happy your back home

'me too.. do you want to tell me about why you woke up early today? he saw ahi's face change to a kinda scared look 'ahi you can tell me its okay

'well i had a dream that me and mum were in a car and another car hit us, mum had blood on her head and face. lots of blood and than i woke up

'it scared you yea... ahi nodded 

'i dont want to lose mum

'what makes you think you will?

'cause she went to the doctor and she might be sick..

'ahi come over here and sit on my knee.. ahi went and sat on ethan's knee 'listen ahi mum did go to the doctors and whatever the results are we will be there for her no matter what, 

'what if she is sick? he had tears in his eyes

'ahi you dont need to worry about mum, she will be okay, have you been thinking about this a lot? ahi shrugged but nodded 'buddy mum will be okay you will see. 

'okay... sitting back on his seat when there food came they enjoyed there lunch and than once ethan paid they went and got an ice cream and sat on the beach for a little while, sitting there enjoying the nice fresh breeze ethan's phone began ringing and seeing his mum's name coming on his screen he answered

'hi mum

'hey son how are you and ahi?

'were good we just had lunch at bondi and an ice cream and now we are at the beach just relaxing

'thats good

'how did it go at the doctor?

'it went good, im fine except for my iron being low and i just need to eat more red meat and take some vitamins

'thats great mum ahi was really worried

'oh give him a kiss for me

'i will, where are you at?

'maroubra, we had lunch and we will be leaving in about 15 minutes

'alright we will be leaving soon and i will make us dinner tonight

'okay text me what you need and i will get it for you..

'i will bye mum

'bye ethan.. hanging up the phone he pushed it back into his pocket

'what happened with mum?

'she is fine ahi, she needs more iron so she has vitamins and needs to eat more meat

'that means we can have more steak... he grinned and ethan laughed

'yea i guess so, alright lets get going mum and kate will be home soon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

arriving back home they entered the apartment

'mum are you here?

'in the lounge room boys... ahi ran into the room and jumped on his mum hugging her tightly 'hey little man

'hi mum... he said with a full tooth smile when he pulled back.. 'im happy your not sick

'me too, the doctor told me to have some vitamins and to eat more red meat

'thats good than we can have more steak... danielle and kate laughed

'we sure can.... ethan walked into the room and sat across from them

'mum you have to look after yourself cause i dont want to be without you

'i know baby, i finish work in 3 weeks and i think we should go on a holiday together. me, you, ethan and kate.... kate's eyes went wide she didnt think danielle would invite her as she probably wanted to spend time with her boys

'you want me to go?

'of course i do, your part of my family and i want a family vacation

'you have to come kate it will be fun.. wait where are we going?

'i was thinking bali

'that would be cool, there is all that chinese food i love

'ahi thats china

'its the same ethan.. he mocked 'so kate are you gonna come with us?

'i would love too.. ahi smiled and kissed his mums cheek and than kate's followed by a high five to ethan 'im going to have a bubble bath and i expect dinner ethan soon please

'im on it, mum did you get the stuff i asked for?

'yes its in the fridge, 

'thanks im gonna make dinner now

'i will help

'no its fine i got it you 2 relax.... ethan went into the kitchen and started dinner while dan and kate sat on the couch

'are you sure you want me to come?

'i wouldnt want to go without you and i cant relax without you there.

'i just hope i dont go to jail with the whole court case.. she sighed

'you wont babe she will get whats coming.. when is court?

'in 5 days

'you will be okay, nicole and robbie will be there with you

'what who told you that?

'i cant be there cause i have work so i called them and asked them to go with you

'you didnt have to do that

'i know but i wanted to and you need people in your corner, plus nicole was quite eager to go trust me... kate laughed

'yea she never liked torri said she was slimy 

'well she got that right

'she sure did... lounging on the couch for another 40 minutes ahi had joined them 10 minutes ago and ethan had called them to eat, sitting at the table ahi's eyes lit up when he saw his plate

'yummy steak with veggies and mushroom sauce.. my favourite 

'i know buddy and we will be having much more of this food 

'that makes my tummy happy... kate, danielle and ethan cracking up laughing at his face

'everyone eat cause i made dessert as well.. as they ate dinner ahi told kate and dan about his day with ethan being very animatedly about some of the details, kate cleaned up the kitchen with the help of ahi who insisted his mum relax on the couch... danielle took her vitamins and was sitting on the couch with ethan

'mum i spoke to ahi today about his nightmare

'what did he say?

'he said that you going to the doctor scared him and worried him.. he was scared you were sick

'me too i was shitting myself

'i can imagine, so your alright?

'i am dont worry, im taking the vitamins it will take some time for my body to get back to normal but yes im good, 

'im glad mum... silence fell between them as they scrolled through there phones and danielle looked up when ethan cleared his throat

'thank you mum

'for what?

'for everything.. being there when i needed you, helping move back here, letting me live back at home, all the new stuff just everything, i wouldnt have been able to go through it without you

'this will always be your home ethan no matter how old you are, i will always look after you and be here for you. i love you

'i love you too mum.. kate and ahi came from the kitchen and ahi sat down with a big huff

'that was a big job 

'you did good ahi.. 

'thank you kate, 

'im gonna get dessert, ethen got up and went into the kitchen coming back with 4 bowls and handing them out 'here you go guys chocolate cake with ice cream

'thank you ethan.. said ahi

'yea thanks ethan looks good, said kate and danielle hummed in agreeance as her mouth was full

'so kate when do you leave?

'in 2 days

'when is court? ethan asked

'3 days later

'hopefully it just gets sorted and you dont need to worry about it anymore

'thats the hope

'have you heard from her at all? kate looked at all of them and sighed putting her spoon down

'kate has she contacted you? danielle asked

'yes she has she sent me a couple texts

'what the hell? saying what? kate took her phone out and showed the message to danielle and than ethan dan's anger almost made her throw her phone.. there were 2 messages from 3 days ago and yesterday, the first one was

'you fucking bitch you broke my nose... im coming for you bitch' text number 2

'your gonna regret ever crossing me. im gonna fuck you up you whore' 

danielle was gonna explode and ethan saw this 'ahi take your dessert in my room and watch tv on the recliner

'okay.. ahi walked off and ethan turned to his mum

'mum stay calm

'ethan this chick is crazy

'i know but you blowing up isnt gonna help... 

'babe please just relax your going red in the face... kate was really worried about danielle 

'im sorry i just.. you know she has no right talking to you like that

'i know and i sent a screen shot to my lawyer and he said it goes against torri and adds to my case.. danielle nodded

ethan stood up..'im going to hang out with ahi and watch a movie mum you should go to sleep you have work tomorrow

'yea i will good night ethan, 

'good night mum, night kate.. 

'come on babe lets get too bed... kate pulled dan up and dragged her to her room and they got undressed and got into bed gravitating towards each other, 

'did you put your phone on charge and set your alarm?

'i did. danielle leaned close to kate taking her lips between her own making kate whimper, dan slipped her tongue into kate's mouth tasting every inch of her mouth, danielle's hand going up kate's shirt squeezing her left breast kate moaning but pulled back

'babe as much as i want to get all hot and sweaty with you right now you need to get up early.. danielle huffed

'but i want to touch you kate

'i want you too so bad, it has been a week since but you need to take it easy for a while,.

'i guess your right.. danielle pouted

'turn around and be the little spoon and go to sleep.. dan laughed and turned over her butt in kate's crouch and kate's arm around her body holding one of dan'd and they fell asleep after a while.


	9. guilty

2 days later danielle woke up in kate's warm embrace with kate's arms wrapped around her naked body, they spent last night going out to dinner with the boys and than having a movie night with lots of junk food, than dan and kate spent the night in bed making love, danielle remembered kate's fingers bringing her to the brink a couple times and than with her magic tongue, linking her fingers with kate's she smiled when she felt her fingers squeezed by the beautiful blonde bomb shell, 

'hmm good morning beautiful.. said kate as her lips connected with her neck

'good morning. can we just stay here all day

'i would love to dan but i got a flight to catch later on.. danielle groaned

'i dont want you to go

'i dont either but i have court tomorrow

'yea i guess so, im gonna miss you 

'im gonna miss you too but we have all morning to be together and right now all i want is you... kissing along danielle's neck and nibbling on her ear making her moan, kate's hand making its way to her breast squeezing gently making her nipple hard

'mm that feels good... kate pulled on danielle to lay on her back and she threw her leg over and straddled her hips

'if you think that was good wait till you see what i do next... 

'i would love too but i have a problem

'oh yea and whats that? kate smirked as dans hands went onto her thighs gliding up and down getting closer and closer to her throbbing call. 

'i think i will just show you... before kate could reply her back hit the mattress and danielle was on top with her thighs pushed up into her core and her lips on kate's neck sucking licking and kissing

'oh fuck, not that im complaining but what the hell was that? danielle chuckled against her neck sending a lightning bolt straight to kate's core

'i need to have you so im taking what i want

'b.. but i was gonna touch you dan

'you had your turn last night and left me a mess, i couldnt even stand once you were done with me.. she said kissing down her neck to her breasts pulling her nipples into her mouth

'i..i..i couldnt help myself

'well right now its your turn kate... as she sucked on kate's nipple's her hand moved down her body and in between her legs pushing 2 fingers into her hot wet folds, making contact with her throbbing clit and rubbing it gently knowing how sensitive kate would be right now. 

'oh god babe 

'your so wet kate

'only for you dan... danielle dropped her fingers and entered with 2 fingers stilling her hand for kate to get used to them.. kate's hips moving telling dan silently to move her fingers, danielle pushed in and out of her slowly wanting to build kate up and after a minute kate couldnt handle it 

'dan please i need to cum, i need it hard and fast please babe... danielle moved her lips up to kiss kate and her fingers went harder and faster, kate's hands on danielle's back feeling her muscles and as her orgasm started to build she had to stop kissing not being able to concentrate.. 

'let go for me kate, let go my beautiful kate... with a couple more thrusts kate came hard biting on dan's shoulder to muffle her moans so the boys didnt hear, her nails scratching down danielle's back making her hiss lightly but kate ran her fingers over the scratches to soothe them

'sorry.. kate muttered out and dan just kissed her cheek

'dont worry about it i liked it... smirking down at kate she moved down her body her fingers still inside of her, she shimmied down kate's body till she was laid on her stomach between her legs..taking her fingers out she stuck them in her mouth

'mm you taste so good... kate had calmed a little and was now on her elbows looking down at danielle hers eye like dark pools

'what.. what are you doing?

'i had dinner now its time for dessert... burying her face into kate's wetness she licked and sucked kate to another orgasm and than one more for good measure's... kate was a mess and when danielle laid beside her a satisfied smirk on her face she pulled kate's trembling body into hers and held her tight, they were quiet for about 20 minutes and danielle kissed the side of her head

'are you okay? kate nodded 

'yea.. she croaked out 'i just need a few moments.... danielle giggled, a few minutes later kate's body relaxed more and more into dan's embrace 'i love you dan

'i love you too babe... kate's body shivered 'cold?

'hmm a little, i should go have a shower

'its only 8.30 you dont fly out till 4 we should have a sleep

'what about the boys?

'ethan will look after ahi dont worry.. kate nodded and they both fell asleep making sure to set the alarm for 12 just in case.. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

all all 4 of them were standing at the airport saying good bye, ethan hugged her first

'bye kate have a safe flight and thank you so much for everything

'anytime ethan, you stay strong and call or text me anytime okay..

'i will.. pulling back she looked at ahi who had tears in his eyes as he jumped into her arm hugging her tight

'i dont want you to go, please stay

'i cant buddy i have some stuff to take care of... putting him down she crouched in from of him..'you be a good boy for your mum yea? 

'i will... she kissed ahi's tear stained cheek and he went and held ethan's hand

'lets go get an ice cream and let mum and kate have some time together.. walking off with ethan danielle watched them go to the ice creamery and sit down....... turning back to kate when she kate held her hand 

'you will look after yourself yea?

'i will dont worry

'i will always worry.. dan smiled

'good luck tomorrow and call me after court 

'will do.. pulling dan closer to her body she engulfed her in a loving hug and danielle reciprocated

'i'll miss you and i love you

'i love you too babe, to the moon and back... pulling back they kissed a few times and let go of each other.. 

'if i dont go now i never will. 

'okay by kate

'bye babe.. kate picked up her bag and walked off towards her gate taking one last look at danielle she was crying which made kate cry and stop walking, they were facing each other just staring as tears rolled down there cheeks.. kate ran to dan jumping into her arms squeezing each other

'i love you so much dan... pulling back holding dan's face in her arms kissing her hard..'so fucking much... putting kate down they kissed some more before kate went to go again

'i love you too kate.. kate smiled through the tears and they blew kisses to each other and they both laughed at how silly they looked, waving one last time kate walked through the tunnels and to her gate.. ahi and ethan walked over to danielle ethan's arm over her shoulders

'are you okay mum?

'yea i just dont want her to go, i dont when she will be back 

'i know mum, it will be okay we can face time with her later tonight

'yea true, lets go to the shops and get something for dinner.. ahi held her hand and they walked off to the car driving to the shops and grabbing a few things before going home, when they entered the apartment and ethan saw his mum was really upset

'mum go and relax ahi and i will make dinner.. dan nodded and walked off and sat on the couch flicking the tv on choosing to leave it on the simpsons as she knew ahi would come in soon to watch it being his favourite show, taking out her phone she saw a text from kate from an hour ago from just before she boarded the plane

'i will miss you for every day, every hour, every second of time your not with me, i love you baby i will call you when im back home xxoo

danielle smiled and sent a quick text back 'i love you too my beautiful girl, i miss you more than you know.. xxxxxxoooooo 

putting her phone down when ahi came into the room sitting on her lap hugging her

'i miss kate mum

'me too baby.

'when will she come back?

'i dont know ahi, 

'can we go there?

'i have work during the week so maybe the weekend, we will see what we can organise... ahi nodded 'whats for dinner ahi? 

'lagagna... dan giggled

'you mean lasagna 

'thats what i said mum and garlic bread as well.. yummy

'is it nearly ready?

'let me go see mum.. jumping off his mums lap he went into the kitchen

'how long is the food gonna be ethan?

'about 20 minutes

'oh man im hungry now.. ethan laughed

'relax mate go sit with mum i will call you when its done.. ahi sighed and went back to his mum sitting next to her this time

'ethan said 20 minutes mum

'okay ahi.. sitting there watching tv for a while till ethan walked in 

'come and eat guys its ready.... walking into the kitchen they sat down and began eating 

'its really good ethan thanks for cooking

'thanks mum, i like cooking and in fact i have made a decision

'oh yea and whats that?

'my major is going to change and im going to study to be a chef... a smile came across danielle's face

'thats amazing ethan, im so proud of you

'thanks mum, im gonna call the uni tomorrow and transfer there, i checked online and the next start date is in 3 months 

'well in the mean time you can use the kitchen and cook as much as you can, youtube is very helpful and you can learn different Technics to help you

'i was gonna get a part time job mum, i need the money

'dont worry about that i dont mind supporting you, i will give you my spare card connected to my accounts and you use what ever you need

'mum i dont want to do that... putting her fork down and looking at him

'your my son and i have barely seen you since you moved to nz, i want to do this for you and plus i get to eat all the good food your gonna make.... they laughed 

'you can cook for me anytime ethan.. said ahi with his mouth full

'no worries buddy but please close your mouth when you eat mums gonna blow a top, you know she hates when people eat with there mouths open. 

'sorry.. after they finished eating danielle cleaned up while the boys went and watched a movie in ethan's room. once she finished she had a shower and went to check on them seeing them both asleep in ethan's bed so she switched the tv off and headed to her own as she had work in the morning.. laying in her bed she scrolled through instagram her eyes widening when she had 2000 plus notifications and upon seeing a few of them it was photos and videos from them at the airport, kissing, hugging and talking to each other, she had to laugh at the video when kate ran and jumped into her arms kissing her it was kinda sexy and kate's ass always looks good. her phone ringing showing an incoming video call and kate's name coming up.. she answered the call smiling when kate's beautiful face came into view

'hey baby

'hey did you get home alright?

'yea all good, i got home an hour ago and cleaned up a bit

'you told me you cleaned before you left

'yea well umm when i got home... she trailed off and danielle got worried and rightfully so with what kate was about to tell her

'kate what happened?

'someone threw a brick threw my window there was glass everywhere

'what the fuck, who the hell did that?

'i dont know but im guessing it was torri, thats the only person i could think of

'fucking bitch.. are you okay? did you call the police? kate's tears rolling down her cheeks broke danielle's heart 'im sorry your going through this baby... grabbing a tissue and wiping a her face she sniffled

'i dont get why she is doing this? does she hate me so much? am i that bad?

'oh babe its not you she is obsessed with you, she wants you back, she wants something she cant have, please dont cry babe im here for you... kate nodded

'i wish you were here with me, 

'me too but we will be together soon enough.... 'did you call the police? 

'yes they came and took photos and a statement and i called my lawyer to let him know what happened.. 

'good, hopefully after tomorrow she will piss off cause if she doesnt i will take care of her myself... kate giggled

'i would love to see that.. danielle yawned and her eyes went glassy

'go to bed baby your tired and you have work early, you better be taking your vitamins

'i took them mother.. she smiled when kate giggled again.. 'yea i should, call me after court and let me know what happens, 

'i will sleep tight i love you

'i love you too... hanging up the phone danielle heard someone in the kitchen and got up to check who it was. walking into the kitchen she saw ethan sitting at the table so she sat with him

'why are you up?

'i was woken by my phone ringing

'who was it?

'my ex

'what did she want?

'to see where i was, she wants to come and see me

'what did you tell her

'to fuck off.. danielle laughed

'good boy, you dont need her in your life

'exactly, so why are you up?

'i was on the phone with kate

'she got home alright?

'yea but when she got home she saw someone had thrown a brick threw her window and there was glass everywhere

'shit who did it?

'she isnt definite but most likely torri, she cant get over the fact that kate doesnt want her anymore. 

'mum we need to get her to move in here

'i did ask her to move in and she said yes, she was gonna move in in 2 months but i think it should be sooner than that considering what keeps happening and i miss her when she isnt with me, she was so upset on the phone for what happened, she must be scared and i cant be there

'did you speak to the producer and see if they need you for the next couple of days? maybe they can do your scenes next week and you can go be with kate 

'what about you and ahi?

'were fine here mum im 21

'let me call him now... danielle went and called the producer and came back in a few minutes later

'how did it go?

'he said i could have the rest of the week off as the camera guy is sick and he stopped production for this week until he either gets better or we find another one, he was gonna call me in the morning so it worked out

'thats good, its only 9.30 so there are still flights to melbourne go book one and go

'are you sure your okay with me going?

'of course mum, here pass me your laptop and i will book a flight and you go pack a bag.. danielle went and packed a bag for a few days as well as a suit for court and got dressed looking quite scruffy but she didnt care. going back to ethan he handed her back her atm card and a printed out ticket

'there is a last flight in an hour and i called you a taxi so off you go. 

'thanks son i love you and tell ahi im sorry i didnt get a chance to see him before i left, 

'i love you too mum, its fine dont worry mum he will understand.. off you go. danielle exited her building straight into the taxi and going to the airport

 

after kate spoke to danielle she ordered some take out and had chinese ordered, once she ate she cleaned up and went for a shower, letting the hot water cascade down her body moaning in delight, finishing off her shower she dried off and put her robe on, getting into bed she fell asleep almost immediately but that didnt last later as an hour later she woke up feeling crappy, sad, scared and upset, taking herself into the lounge room she settled on the couch with a hot chocolate, watching a movie for a while she looked at the time seeing it was 12.30 sighing to herself and looking at the broken window which was letting in a draft, the window guy couldnt make it till tomorrow afternoon so it was left like that, the draft coming in made it really cold in the room so she decided to get something to cover it. grabbing a bedding sheet and some nails she pulled up a chair and stood on it nailing it on one side first and just when she was about to do the other side there was a knock on the door, walking over she hesitated to open being so late and she wasnt expecting anyone, she felt herself start to shake and tears spring to her eyes as she was too scared to open the door and the peep hole had been broken a couple months ago so she couldnt see outside.. the voice startled her but she knew who it was

'kate its me.. kate opened the door slowly seeing danielle standing there

'dan.. she sighed and danielle saw how upset she was and she walked in and dropped her bag pulling kate into a loving embrace feeling her shaking

'its okay babe im here.. kate squeezed danielle tighter loving the feeling of her girl in her arms, danielle pushed the door closed and pulled kate towards the couch sitting down

'what are you doing here?

'you had me worried on the phone so i came 

'what about work?

'i spoke to them and they closed production for the rest of the week cause the camera guy is sick, 

'im so glad your here. its been shit being back here... looking at the window danielle turned her head to see it broken

'we should cover that

'i was just doing that

'let me finish it and we can go to bed... kate nodded and danielle finished covering the window and they both went to kate's room, danielle stripped herself of her clothes and put on a t-shirt and stayed in her undies, kate took her robe off and got in bed with just her undies, crawling into danielle's open arms she laid her head down next to dans smiling 

'thank you for coming i have been so scared

'i know, after we spoke earlier i knew i had to get here, have you been online tonight?

'no why?

'it seems our declaration of love at the airport was sen by some people and now there is photos and videos of us on instagram, facebook and twitter, im guessing people know we are together

'oh shit sorry about that

'dont be, i dont care who knows anymore, i want you and only you kate.. i have never loved anyone the way i love you not even adam. dont get me wrong what i had with him was good and he is a good man but with you my feelings are so intense and i dont ever want to be without you, i know we talked about you moving in with us in a couple months but i want you to move in quicker like this weekend

'wow really?

'yes ethan and ahi agree we want you to move in as soon as possible

'its such a quick time i need to sell my apartment and furniture

'i dont want to push you but if you want to move in quicker i have a real estate friend here in melbourne and he will sell it for you and you can leave the furniture and take what ever you want, bring whatever kate we will make it work, i dont like you being here on your own especially with torri knowing where you are, a lot of people dont care abotu an avo and she may still approach you

'alright call him tomorrow after court and get him to come over and we can figure it out.. 

'okay good, now lets go to sleep im exhausted the flight felt like it took 10 hours... kissing kate's lips they settled in and fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

they were walking into the court house hand in hand and sat down outside the court room waiting for her lawyer, they had been sitting there for 10 minutes when torri walked past them and into the court room with her lawyer scoffing at both of them on the way in.. danielle pulled kate closer to her kissing her cheek 

'its okay babe dont worry about her.... kate nodded and laid her head on dans shoulder.. a few minutes later she smiled when she saw nicole and tammy walk towards them. since filming kate had gotten close to nicole and tammy but tammy more so, they had more of a mother daughter relationship so when she saw her she stood up and into her open arms

'your okay bubba

'thank you for coming tammy

'anytime sweet heart.. pulling apart kate hugged nicole and than sat back down with danielle

'you doing alright?

'im okay nic its just you know

'yea its all good kate you just do what your lawyer tells you and stay calm, 

'i will thanks so much for coming you guys

'we love you kate were here to support you, dan how are you doing? actually i thought you couldnt make it today?

'i didnt think i could but when i video called with kate last night she told me what happened when she got home

'what do you mean? what happened? tammy looked at kate who put her head down so she diverted her eyes back to danielle

'you didnt tell tammy? kate shook her head but kept her eyes to the floor. 'well when kate got home there had been a brick thrown through her window

''how did that happen your on the 5th floor?

'they dont know, the police took photos but nothing can be proven, its unlikely they would find finger prints on the brick, anyways i knew she was upset so i spoke to ethan and he suggested i come here so after speaking to my producer for the show i was able to come, i arrived late last night

'im glad your here dan and next time you call me kate.. kate shrugged her shoulders

'im not your problem

'your not a problem she is, she is pathetic and if anything happens in the future you call me im only 10 minutes away from you

'its okay tam she will be moving in with me from this weekend.. nicole being her usual self jumped on this one and dan had to laugh when she reminded her of franky

'shacking up already ay.. did ya knock her up dan?

'your an idiot nic.. they all laughed.. 'i asked her last week to move in and she said yes and she was gonna move in in a couple months but i dont want to be away from her for that long and with the whole torri thing were gonna do it quicker

'im glad you 2 are happy

'thanks nic.. the lawyer came and they went into the court room and sat down, kate sat with her lawyer out the front and dan, nic, and tammy sat right behind her... danielle could see the tension radiating off kate and she wasnt happy about being in the same room as torri, putting her hand on kate's shoulder kate turned and smiled

'it will be okay babe i promise... kate nodded and turned back around when the judge came out.. 

they were half way through and nicole and a few of the guys and the receptionist had given evidence of what happened that day and now torri was on the stand with a big smirk on her face.. her own lawyer gave her questions and now it was kate's lawyers tun 

'miss shack we have heard the events explained by miss jenkinson of what happened on the day in question do you agree with what happened?

'no

'please tell us your version. 

'i had been staying at a friends house for a couple days as im originally from america and came to visit some friends, i was making breakfast when i got a text from kate telling me to meet her at the car mechanic place so i did and she had a go at me, 

'had a go at you? why?

'she asked what i was doing there? how did i know where she was and so on

'why would she act like that if she asked you to meet her?

'maybe she thought she got caught out because of her girlfriend. 

'so your saying that miss jenkinson thought maybe someone would have seen you with her and would tell her girlfriend she was with you

'yes thats exactly right. 

'okay please continue

'well she flipped out and attacked me and she broke my nose

'thank you for your version, im just gonna ask you a few questions miss shack.. can you please present a photo or show us your phone of this message she sent you?

'i cant 

'why not?

'i dont have it.. 

'may i see your phone please, you may give it to the judge if you like... torri hesitated but the judge told her she had to present her phone so she unlocked it and handed it over.. 

'your honor if you may look through the messages between miss shack and miss jenkinson does a message of such exist? the judge scrolled through the messages in the last 6 months shaking her head

'no it does not but there are plenty of threatening messages from miss shack to miss jenkinson

'miss shack i put it to you that you are lying about the message

'im not

'than why isnt it in your phone but by the sounds of it you have all the other messages except the one you need to help you.. interesting.. miss shack we have heard witnesses saying when you sat in front of miss jenkinson she was surprised to see you and she had told you she didnt want anything to do with you and to leave

'never happened

'i put it to you thats exactly what happened and when she told you she was with danielle cormack you got angry, i put it to you you resulted in calling her girlfriend a slut and this resulted in miss jenkinson getting angry due to the lack of respect you gave her girlfriend, i put it to you that you provoked her after calling her girlfriend a junkie slut and therfor it resulted in you getting hurt

'your wrong.. torri yelled..'she betrayed me and than bashed me.. torri was absolutely fuming at this very point, 

'i put it to you that in the 2 months following the assault you had sent threatening messages to her abusing her and threatening her, 

'didnt happen

'miss shack i put it to you that you are lying and you have been stalking her by messages, calling and turning up to her work, house and out in public. not only had you done all that before the assault but after it you had sent threatening messages to her phone and in the last couple of days threw a brick through her window to scare her.. 

'NO FUCKING WAY!!! torri yelled

'calm down miss shack.. said the judge

'your honor my client miss jenkinson has proof of the messages and i had just received answer from the police stating miss shacks finger prints were on the brick that had been thrown through her window

'i need to see miss jenkinson's phone please.. kate gave her phone to her lawyer who handed it to the judge and she scrolled through seeing all the messages from torri as well as the call log kate had saved showing over 500 calls to kate's phone, handing the phone back the judge was ready for a ruling

'miss shack you are excused please go and stand with your lawyer.. torri went and stood with her lawyer 'miss jenkinson please stand for my ruling.. 

'miss jenkinson all charges have been dropped against you due to the evidence on your phone and miss shacks finger prints on the brick it is clear to me you were provoked by miss shack and im dropping all charges. 

'thank you your honor... the judge turned to torri 

'miss shack what you have done to this poor woman is utterly despicable, miss jenkinson has moved on with her life and you should too, as a woman it is hard enough in our society to be treated as equal and so forth so you need to clean your act up, you are found guilty of stalking, criminal harassment and criminal damage. normally i would send someone like you to jail but im sure both parties would not want that so im doing something very different, im sending you home today and you are banned from coming to australia for 10 years, you are also sent to do 200 hours of community service, i am also ordering you pay miss jenkinson the window which is $850 and $10.000 in pain and suffering including all court costs.. that is my order.... she banged her gavel and stood leaving the court room ..... kate stood up and turned around hugging danielle not wanting to let go as the emotions of the whole situation had got a hold of her, danielle felt kate tremble as she cried into her shoulder.. 

'its okay kate its over baby its over.. kate nodded but didnt want to let go of danielle.. finally after a few minutes she pulled back and dan kissed her lips 'you did so good baby... the lawyer turned to kate

'thank you so much for your help

'it was my pleasure kate, im glad she got what she deserved, she is pissed that she cant come back to the country for 10 years... he said as torri was dragged out of court

'im stoked that the best part.. 

'okay well i gotta get going kate if you ever need me you have my number

'i do, please email me the bill

'oh no kate torri has to pay me not you

'what really?

'yes as she was found to be the cause of it all

'okay well thank you for everything, when will she leave?

'she is ordered to leave today so she will be escorted by police to where she is staying and she can pick up her stuff and than escorted to the airport and put on the next available flight

'good i cant wait till she leaves, 

'im not surprised, she will be red flagged so if she tries to book a ticket within ten years than she will be rejected. you go celebrate with your beautiful girlfriend and enjoy your life

'i will thank you... waving good bye he left and nicole jumped on kate laughing and hooting

'its done kate im so happy for you

'thanks nic and thank you for giving evidence

'no worries but you owe me lunch

'alright lets go my shout girls.... kate hugged tammy and she told her she was proud of her and they all walked out together. danielle texting ethan the good new who replied with a photo of him and ahi with there thumbs up and big smiles, showing kate they both giggled at the 2 cheeky little men, thy went for lunch with tammy and nicole enjoying not having that crap on her shoulders. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dan and kate just got back tot he apartment and were sitting on the couch enjoying each others presence, wrapped up in each others arms kate sighed happily as her eyes began to slowly close but she jumped when she heard a knock on the door

'fuck scared the crap out of me

'its probably joel the real estate guy.. dan got up and opened the door

'well well well if it isnt the sexy little danielle cormack the minx

'joel so good to see you come in.. he kissed her cheek and walked into the apartment following dan into the lounge room 

'this is your place dan?

'no its my girlfriends this here is kate jenkinson, babe this is joel whatever his last name is i cant pronounce it.. she laughed as they shook hands

'its nice to meet you your gorgeous 

'hey joel keep your eyes off her

'dan darling im strickly dickly so dont worry but i can appreciate a sassy little number like your girl, anyways when did this happen? you and adam?

'we were having problems for the last year of our relationship and he knew i was in love with kate so we broke up and i came and got my girl, it hasnt been long but im happy, really happy... she smiled at kate who smiled back

'its about time dan like really i watched wentworth and you 2 together my tv almost caught on fire.. they all laughed

'joel can i get you a drink? water, coke, coffee, tea, scotch

'oh a scotch would be great love

'sure, babe do you want a drink?

'i will have a scotch as well please baby

''i wont be long... kate went to pour drinks drink and when she came back she heard dan and joel giggling like school girls

'what are you 2 laughing about? she said as she handed the drinks out having a beer herself

'joel is trying to find out about our sex life... 

'hmm.. kate took a sip of her beer and was walking to the kitchen but stopped half way and turned to face joel and dan 'joel lets say if she made me cum any harder i would pass out everytime.. she smirked as danielle stood there her mouth open in shack and joel cracking up laughing as kate went into the kitchen to get some snacks for them.. 

'oh god you got a fire cracker there dan

'dont i know it.. alright let me show you the place so you can get things going... danielle spent ten minutes showing him all the rooms and 2 bathrooms and than the kitchen where kate was, followed by the balcony and the lounge room again

'its a great place and it will sell quick i think, does she want to keep the furniture?

'no cause she is moving in with me so it will come furnished 

'okay great she had immaculate taste in furniture that for sure, its in fabulous condition

'why thank you.. said kate as she walked in placing a platter down she made with some cold meats, cut up cucumbers, carrots, crackers, grapes, water melon, peaches straw berries and 2 dips

'this girl is a keeper, scotch and food she knows the way to my heart, dan your lucky im stricky dicky or she would be mine

'never joel, never in a million years... sitting down they ate some of the nibblies and chatted and drank, 

'so kate i will take some photos today and list it when i get back to the office

'i want a quick sale, no time wasters

'sure i actually have a couple that are looking i might email them first and see if there interested, i have a feeling they will be and they need a place asap as the wife is pregnant

'okay great, you can call them now if you want and get them to come over

'really you dont mind?

'not at all but the place isnt in order, i mean the window there is broken but the guys will be here in an hour to fix in and its a bit messy in the room and kitchen but if they dont mind than there welcome to come.. 

'let me call them see if they can come.. joel came back into the room and sat down 'they will be here in 20 minutes, 

'okay im just gonna tidy up the room babe can you do the kitchen please

'sure baby, 

'i will tidy the lounge room girls

'thanks joel..... the couple came and checked the place out and after making an offer to kate more than what she expected she agreed to sell it to them, the couple left and joel hung around catching up with his cheeky friend, a couple hours later joel and danielle were completely drunk and kate offered joel to sleep in the spare room but he opted for a taxi home, kate wasnt drunk she had 4 beers but she wasnt drunk, kate took joel down to the taxi and put him in telling the driver where to go. going back up to her apartment she walked in to see danielle dancing around the lounge room to the song ice ice baby, she giggled when dan moved her hips side to side and than got up on the couch rapping as best as she could, danielle turned around to see kate laughing and she jumped at kate luckily kate was ready for her and dan wrapped her legs around her waist

'i fucking love you kate, 'i....love.....you.... she said between kisses to kate's lips

'i love you too baby

'im so glad today is over 

'me too, 

'let go to bed so i can make you cum so hard you pass out... kate went red and giggled as she walked to the stereo turning it off and walked to the room falling on the bed with dan still in her arms... they spent the night having crazy sexy sex both passing out from exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope your enjoying this story, thank you all for your comments and kudos i really appreciate them all, i dont reply cause with 4 stories going at once i just dont have the time to respond to all the comments but they are greatly appreciated... i hope i did kate justice with this chapter


	10. you drive me crazy

kate was woken by soft lips on her naked back, she was laying on her stomach her back was completely exposed and danielle had clearly had an interest in in this morning not that kate would complain having her sexy girl's lips touch her skin felt amazing. the goosebumps raised on her skin and kate hummed in delight as she felt danielle's tongue trailed from the bottom of her back to the top in the middle

'hmm that feels so good

'good morning beautiful... dan whispered in her ear as she moved her hand in between kate's legs coating her fingers with her arousal 'so wet babe

'only for you.. kate moaned

'i better take care of that for you, turn over beautiful.... danielle sat back on her heels and allowed kate to turn over seeing danielle with a cheeky grin on her face, danielle immediately hovered over kate leaning down to kiss her lips

'good morning dan... not hung over?

'a little head ache right now but im fine.. right now i need breakfast

'what do you want to eat?

'you.. she replied sexily... kissing her way down kate's body stopping to pay attention to her perky breasts, pulling her nipples in her mouth feeling them harden, releasing them she kissed between her breasts down to her stomach kissing licking all over, kate could feel her stomach muscles twitch at dan's touch and as dan's mouth was getting closer and closer to her hot center her breathing became ragged, 

'kate your wasting all you juices i better clean that all up... danielle licked all through kate's core as she moaned loud at her first swipe of her clit, danielle pulling her clit into her mouth feeling it beating on her tongue, releasing she moved down to her entrance and straightened her tongue pushing into her tight hole

'oh fuck.. fuck dan fuck thats so good... danielle pushed her tongue in and out wriggling it to intensify the feeling and kate was a moaning mess, she had her hand on dan's head holding her there and dan had both her hand around kate's thighs, dan didnt realise what was happening but kate rolled them over and kate was sitting on dan's face and she fucking loved it, danielle pulled her tongue out and pressed it to her clit and put 2 fingers inside on kate, 

'baby please harder i need to cum im so close... as danielle pushed in harder and harder she was surprised to feel kate lean over and push 2 fingers into her own entrance and danielle moaned loudly, they were both pumping in and out of each other feeling there orgasms build faster than ever before, it didnt take much longer and as danielle's played with kate's clit into her mouth kate came hard and a gush of juice came all over dan's chin, the noises kate made set off danielle as her orgasm hit ten folds and she came long and hard.. not being able to hold herself up kate laid beside danielle's body both breathing heavily and not speaking for a while, as there breathing returned to normal and kate turned to face dan

'sorry.. dan furrowed her eyebrows

'for what?

'for flipping us and sitting on your face without warning... danielle laughed a full belly laugh

'that was so fucking hot you can do that anytime, i love you grinding on my face, my tongue deep inside of you, your juices rolling down my face i loved it you taste so fucking good... danielle licked around her lips making kate giggle

'glad i can be of service.. kate kissed danielle's lips 'im gonna make breakfast

'no dont go i want to lay here all day... danielle tried to grab kate but kate was too fast 

'babe as much as i would love that im starving and i need food

'fine well than i guess i should shower i smell of alcohol

'not just that... dan giggled

'alright well come and eat when your done... kate put her robe on and went into the kitchen taking out the ingredients to make pancakes and mixed them all up, heating up the pan and putting a little butter she began to make pancakes, 20 minutes later danielle came out of the bedroom in another of kate's robes and sat at the table that was set up. kate bought over a coffee for her placing it on the table and kissing dan's cheek, she than bought over a plate of pancakes and a bowl of fruit placing them in the middle and sat opposite her girl, 

'eat up baby

'it smells so good babe thank you

'anytime baby... loading there plates with food they ate kate having 4 and dan having like 5 pancakes and than they both shared the fruit, once they finished they cleaned the kitchen and retreated to the couch with fresh coffee and kate pulled dan into her lap and her head went to kate's shoulder with her forehead against her cheek

'babe you feel warm are you okay?

'i feel a bit queezy 

'you should lay down

'im comfortable right here babe, its just cause i ate that i will feel crappy for a while, it always happens that the day after i drink and than i eat the hangover kicks in, im fine... 

snuggling into kate's neck they sat there for a while until kate felt danielle's breath even out and she fell asleep, laying her down on the couch as gently as she could she went and got a blanket from the cupboard and put it over and kissing her cheek, kate went to her room with her phone to make a phone call, scrolling through her phone finding who she needed to and pressed call it was answered within a couple rings

'hey jenko how are ya?

'hey tammy im good what are you up too?

'im in melbourne to get the last of my stuff from the rental apartment i used during shooting

'yea i remembered that, are you nearly finished?

'yea the removalist is here grabbing the last boxes and than im done

'when do you go back to sydney?

'tomorrow

'do you mind coming to help me?

'doing what?

'well i sold my apartment so im moving in with dan this weekend and she is passed out on the couch and i need to pack my stuff.. tammy laughed

'yea sure i will be over in 20 minutes

'thanks i will call the storage place and order and pay for boxes can you pick them up please?

'no worries jenko just send me the address. 

'thanks tam i will see you soon

'later jenko... kate called the storage place and ordered boxes, bags, sticky tape, foam and bubble wrap and told them tammy was coming to pick it up, she quickly jumped into the shower and got dressed, as she came out of her room she heard a knock on the door and opened it signaling for tammy to not be loud

'hey tammy thanks for coming

'no worries i was just gonna go back to the hotel anyways... walking in she put her bag down on the table 'where do we start jenko?

'lets do my room cause dan is sleeping in the lounge room... following kate into her room they put together a few boxes as kate opened her cupboard

'fuck you go so much stuff

'yea i know torri used to buy me stuff all the time, i guess it was to buy my love or something but im getting rid of it all, i dont want any reminder of her 

'good idea, lets put all the stuff for the need on the bed for now and pack what you want to keep... kate got a chair so she can see what was stored at the top of her cupboard, pulling down dresses, hats, designer bags, a foot spa which she wasnt sure where it came from, a heater she stored for the winter and a couple boxes that were nearly broken of photos and paperwork, she only kept the photos and paperwork and the rest was going to the needy so she put all the paperwork into a new box and went to the other side of the cupboard finding more stuff from torri and a jewellery box and once she handed it all to tammy she got down and they sat on the bed looking through the jewellery box

'jesus kate where did you get all this from?

'most of it from torri except for this watch came from my mum, these ear rings from my brother and this bracelet from danielle, 

'dan gave you that?

'yea while we were shooting for my birthday, i had only know her for about 2 months but i cherished it from the second i saw it

'she has loved you for a long time

'why do you say that?

'because you dont buy a 'friend' this kind of gift, it has 3 diamonds in it

'hmm i never thought of it like that, when she gave it to me we were alone in the break out room and she looked so shy it was so cute... kate smiled at the memory 'i loved her for so long tammy, even before i met her i thought she was absolutely beautiful and from the first time we kissed i was hooked on her

'i know i saw it in your eyes how much you both meant to each other we all saw it, i heard one day nicole talking to robbie about you and dan

'what do you mean?

'robbie was saying that torri didnt deserve you and maybe he should try and show you how you should be treated and nicole laughed and he was confused, he goes to her why was that funny? and she replied with have you seen how kate and danielle eye fuck each other all over the set and the last bit had me laughing so hard

'what did she say?

'she goes you better watch where you sit who knows where they have been fucking.. i saw robbie's face drop in disappointment and nicole just laughed

'shit i obviously wasnt subtle with my feelings or staring at her, 

'she wasnt either, i would always catch dan staring at you and when i was having a conversation with her i saw her eyes travel to you all the time, both you eyes deceive you both, especially when you stare at her ass, 

'hey what can i say she has a sexy ass do you blame me.. they laughed and heard a giggle from the door and they both looked up to see danielle standing there

' hey baby your up

'yea sorry i fell asleep

'its fine babe dont worry

'hey tammy how are ya?

'pretty good dan and you?

'not feeling the best

'dan's hungover.. kate giggled 'she went a bit over board with the scotch

'shush you... walking into the room she sat on kate's lap 'what are you 2 doing?

'im helping kate pack i hear she is moving in with you in a couple days

'yep and i cant wait to have her at home with us.. tammy smiled as dan and kate looked at each other with so much love

'well dan you go and lay down while we finish in this room

'i should help you in here

'no babe its okay you need to rest so go lay down on the couch or the spare room you look tired

'gee thanks kate.. she fake gasped

'you know what i mean baby and you need to take your vitamins

'yes boss i will go take them now and watch tv

'good... kate kissed dan and she went out of the room to take her vitamins and laid down on the couch 

'alright kate lets get your stuff packed so you can looked after your girl

'yea good idea... 20 minutes later they had finished the bedroom leaving a few clothes for the next couple of days, stacking the boxes in the corner they went to the spare room where kate had some stuff stored, it didnt take long to pack that stuff and not long later they were finished, kate got 3 bottles of water and sat on the couch with dan and tammy handing them one each

'what am i gonna do with all the kitchen stuff? dan you have everything yea?

'yea i do so i think you should send it all to the salvos with the other stuff

'yea good idea, tammy you relax here i will do the kitchen

'kate if we do it together than it will get done quicker

'alright lets do it quickly.. packing the kitchen stuff in boxes they set them aside and tackling the cupboard with sheets, blankets and towels deciding to send it all to the salvos leaving 2 towels for herself and dan and bagged up the remaining stuff... they stacked all the boxes and bags near the front door that was going to the salvos 

'dan we are gonna go take all this stuff to the salvos we will be back with lunch 

'alright see you soon love you

'love you too baby... kate and tammy did a few trips to the car as there were a lot of stuff and they took off to the salvos which was about 10 minutes away and kate went in to speak to the person in charge

'hi im moving and i have a lot of stuff to donate can i get some help

'sure if you drive your car into the side lane i will get a couple of guys to help you out.. kate backed into the lane way and 2 guys and the manager came out emptying the car for her as tammy and kate watched on, a young girl came out to help seemed to be about 20 and she stopped in her tracks and stared at tammy and kate with her mouth open and they both giggled...tammy walked up to the girl and put her hand on her shoulder

'are you okay? clearing her throat

'ah yea sorry its just your you and thats kate.. wow thats cool.. i love you both in wentworth

'thank you we appreciate when we meet the fans, whats your name sweet heart?

'its cassie

'kate come and meet cassie a very big fan of the show.. kate came over and hugged the young girl

'hi its nice to meet you

'wow i cant believe im meeting you 2, i met socratis but i have been ding to meet you 2 and danielle, is she hear too? i would love to meet her

'no sorry she isnt 

'oh damn thats okay im so happy to meet you 2 can i get a photo?

'sure... the girl took her phone out and held it up taking a couple photos of all 3 of them and than an individual one with kate and cassie and than tammy and cassie

'thank you so much, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you

'you too cassie, we gotta go home nice meeting you cassie

'you too and tell your girlfriend im a big fan... tammy laughed when kate blushed as they got inot the car and drove off waving at cassie on there way out, kate and tammy got 3 pizza's and some drinks and went back home, walking in danielle wasnt no where to be seen so kate went into her room and still she wasnt there.. 'where the hell is she? she mumbled to herself, walking out to the lounge room tammy looked at her confused

'she is not in there?

'no 

'is she in the spare room?

'she could be.. walking to the spare room she heard the tv on so when she opened the door she smiled 'hey tammy come and see this... tammy walked over and laughed, dan was sitting up against the wall and she had been playing play station and she seemed to have fallen asleep as the control was still in her hands

'start eating tammy im just gonna settle her properly... taking the control from her hands and placing it on the side table, she helped danielle to lay down properly and put the blanket over her body placing a kiss to her cheek, kate closed the blinds to make the room dark and switched the tv off and left the room sitting down with tammy

'she is out of it

'yea she is really tired these days

'why?

'her iron is down so she has to start taking vitamins but it takes a few weeks for them to kick in and her body to get used to them

'just keep an eye on her kate, make sure she doesnt fall asleep when she is driving or something like that

'i will, lets eat im so hungry

'you always are.. tammy laughed and they began eating while kate flicked on a movie, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when danielle woke up she forgot where she was for a bit and she had a confused look on her face, getting out of bed she trotted out of the room and smiled when she saw kate sitting on the floor with packing boxes around her.. 'i cant wait till she comes home' she thought to herself

'kate.. kate turned around with a big smile on her face

'hey beautiful did you sleep okay

'i did that bed is pretty comfortable, i dont even know what happened one second i was playing play station and the next i fell asleep

'babe the vitamins dont kick in for a few weeks and you will still be tired

'i guess so.. danielle went and sat on the couch 'hows it going?

'yea good most of the stuff are packed and i just gotta do this cupboard and thats about it, on the day i leave here i will take the bedding and tv's and all that, actually babe i have 3 tv's what do i do with them?

'well we can have the big one in our room as my one is only little

'yea but than we still have 3 tv's

'we can store them in the garage and decide what to do with them later on

'good idea, we can have them as spares i guess. 

'yea so what can i do to help?

'im nearly done so you can just go and eat, there is pizza in the oven you just got to heat it up

'alright i will be back.. danielle came back 10 minutes later with a plate of pizza and sat beside kate on the floor eating

'you got heaps of dvd's ahi and ethan are gonna love them

'i love dvd's i can watch my favorite movies over and over again

'the boys will keep them in there rooms and watch them all the time, 

'good there for everyone, babe can you pass me that box there please

'sure here you go. they packed dvd's, books and some photo albums and taped them up 

'kate we should get all the boxes your taking and put them all over there in the corner

'yea good idea... once that was done they heard a knock on the door and kate answered

'hey im andrew and im here to fix the window are you kate jenkinson?

'yes i am please come in its just over here.. andrew followed kate smiling at danielle who was in the kitchen and than went over to the window 'here it is

'alright im gonna measure the window and call the glass place and get them to cut it for me and i will go pick it up, in the meantime i am gonna remove the existing glass and clean it all up and seal the corners for now and it will dry so it will be a bit cold in here till i get back

'thats fine i just need to get it done. 

alight kate i will be here for 15 minutes.. kate nodded and walked to the kitchen grabbing a piece of pizza eating it while she stood in between dans legs who was sitting on the bench having an ice cream

'so what did he say?

'he is gonna measure it now and call the glass place to order it and he will go pick it up but first he is gonna remove the existing glass and seal the corners so it will be cold in here till he gets back

'its fine it gives me a reason to snuggle up to your hot sexy body... kate laughed

'your so damn beautiful dan

'your so sexy babe.. kissing dan on her neck she giggled when she felt kate's tongue licking near her ear

'babe thats ticklish

'hmm so your ticklish

'a little bit.

'well so your ticklish here.. she pocked danielle gently in her sides and dan laughed

'ahh babe no dont 

''or maybe here... she tickled under her arms making danielle yell and laugh... they stopped laughing when andrew walked into the kitchen

'sorry to disturb you but im gonna go now to pick up the glass and i will be back in half an hour, its quite chilly in the lounge room so dress warm

'okay will do thanks we will see you soon... they watched as he left and the door closed.. kate turned to danielle with a smirk on her face and lifted dan into her arms making danielle shriek and she ran to her room and threw her on the bed straddling her pelvis tickling dan on her hips 

'baaaabe stop please... danielle tried to push kate but she was laughing to much, eventually she managed to flip them over and she pinned kate's hands above her head kissing her so hard that kate was panting hard when they pulled apart

'didnt i tell you to stop babe?

'i dont remember

'you should learn to listen

'i dont like to listen

'maybe i should remind you what happens when you dont listen, leave your hands there... moving one of her hands down kate's body and into her shorts 'no panties?

'waste of time i recon

'you little minx... dan wasted no time in pushing 3 fingers into kate so slowly that kate grabbed onto danielle's back looking for something to hold onto

'oh god dan, please.. please go hard baby i need you so bad... dan pushed her fingers in and out over and over again, pulling them out completely and pushing back back in hard making allie groan and she bit dan's shoulder lightly.. it only took a few more thrusts for allie to cum in waves, her body bound up into danielle's body and she screamed out dan's name as her body shook and trembled, as she came down from her high dan pulled her fingers out and stuck them in her mouth cleaning of the juices, leaning down she kissed kate allowing her to taste herself

'god kate i could do that all day every day, i just cant get enough of you, you drive me crazy i love you so much 

'i love you too dan your my world... a knock at the door pulled dan from the bed and she straightened her clothes

'i better get that babe you lay down and rest, i think you need it.. kate laughed as danielle exited the room going to open the door

'hey andrew please come in

'thank you, i wont be long.. andrew came in and fitted the new window and sealed it withing 20 minutes 

'alright im all done

'great can you please email the bill to here and you will be paid.. dan said as she handed over kate's lawyers card

'of course

'great thank you for fixing it so quick

'no problems i better get going i have another job to get too... taking his tools and mini ladder her left the apartment and danielle closed the door, looking at the time it was close to dinner so she put all the left over pizza on a tray and put it in the oven to heat up, picking up her phone she called ethan and ahi, she decided to facetime and after a couple seconds ethan and ahi's smiling faces came on the screen

'hey mum 

'hey boys how are you doing?

'here ahi talk to mum while i check on dinner.. ethan went and checked the food

'ahi how are you?

'im good mum

'im sorry i didnt say bye when i left

'its okay mum kate needed you, where is she?

'she is sleeping and i have some good news

'what is it?

'kate is moving in with us this weekend.... danielle laughed when ahi jumped up and down hollering

'woo hoo im so happy mum

'me too baby, we are coming home together i think were gonna drive down in a few days, 

'thats gonna be a long time in the car

'yes it will but we need to bring kate's stuff and car with us, so have you been a good boy?

'i have mum, we went to the park today and had a picnic and now ethan is making us dinner

'oh yea whats he making?

'basgetti

'you mean spaghetti?

'thats what i said.. dan laughed

'sounds yummy

'here mum ethan is back i will talk to you tomorrow

'i love you ahi

'i love you too mum... blowing a kiss to his mum he went off to his room

'hey mum sorry i had to finish the food, hows melbourne?

'its good, thank god the court case is over 

'yea it was a good outcome and now with torri gone kate can move on

'exactly and in saying that kate will be moving in with us this weekend

'thats great mum i cant wait to make our family complete

'me too son, 

'mum i gotta go ahi is hungry

'alright son kate and i will be coming back in a few days but i will call you tomorrow and if you need anything let me know

'okay mum love you 

'love you too bye ethan

'bye.. putting her phone on the table she patted over to kate's room and opening the door seeing kate playing a game on her phone trying really hard to keep her eyes open, walking over to the bed she sat down

'i thought you would be sleeping?

'i was going to but i looked at the time and if i sleep now i wont sleep later, its 6 o'clock

'well i reheated the pizza so lets eat and than we can have an early night

'good idea, tomorrow i gotta sign the paperwork for the sale and pack the car with my stuff, do you think it will all fit in my car or should i get a removalist?

'you will have to get a removalist cause we got the tv's and boxes and bags as well

'yea okay when are we going? 

'i was thinking day after tomorrow, its gonna be a long drive so we should do is get the removalist to come tomorrow night and we can leave saturday morning

'yea good idea babe, let eats now im hungry... going to the kitchen they ate the leftovers and cleaned up and retreated to the bedroom stripping to there undies and a t-shirt and got into bed gravitating towards each other kate laying in danielle's arms sighing in content

'dan?

'hmm 

'are you sure you want me to move in with you?

'wait you dont want to move in?

'of course i do i just want you to be sure thats all

'kate i love you and i want to share my life with you but if your doubting us

'no no no dan im not i promise i just want you to be sure, i mean you have more to sacrifice having 2 boys 

'dont worry about them i told them both tonight that you were moving in with us in a few day and ethan was happy you were coming to live he said our family will be complete and ahi jumped up and down in excitement

'he really thinks i complete your family?

'he isnt the only one babe, you really do complete our family and i cant wait to spend my life with you

'you say that to all the girls

'only to my one and only, the one with dreamy blue eyes, blonde hair, sexy body and a heart of gold.. oh and her name is kate.. danielle smiled looking down into kate's eyes 'i love you babe so much

'i love you too dan and i cant wait to spent my life with you either... they shared a few kisses before kate was yawning

'tired?

'yea i guess with all the packing and stuff today im pretty tired

'go to sleep babe... one last kiss to kate's lips they got comfortable and falling asleep not long later


	11. In sickness and in health

a couple of days later and kate had signed off an order for the removalist as they finished loading her stuff on the truck

'kate we will take off now and drive threw the day

'alright and my girlfriends son will be on the other end to meet you and he will show you where the garage is

'thats ethan?

'yes and a little sticky beak ahi, they will tell you where to put it all

'ok great and i will email you the bill

'no problems thank you.. the 2 guys left and kate went inside to the lounge room sitting on danielle's lap

'there gone?

'yep now we gotta get our asses moving,

'im too tired to move.. kate laughed

'well i guess thats cause you kept us both up all night with your shenanigans

'i didnt hear you complaining 

'why would i? you had me screaming your name over and over again even the neighbours complained

'babe you had me screaming your name as well, more than i could remember.. kate kissed danielle's lips 

'lets go gorgeous i will drive and you can sleep princess... kate giggled as dan stood up smacking her ass revelling in the little squeal that came from dan's lips. they planned to drive half way and stop at a hotel for the night and tomorrow they will finish the drive, danielle picked up both bags and waited at the door

'babe im just gonna do one more sweep threw... kate walked into each room, bathroom, kitchen, lounge room and finally was back to where danielle was

'all good?

'all good, where are our phones and wallets?

'i have them.. she lifted them up to show kate

'lets go... kate locked up the apartment and tried to take her bag from danielle but she wasnt budging

'i got it dont worry, you take the phones and wallets

'such a gentleman.. kate smiled and they walked to the elevator going down to the car park and loading there stuff up and got in 'im gonna drop the keys at the agent and we can go

'alright... kate went to the agent and went inside signing the letter stating she handed the keys over and left getting in the car with danielle waiting in, 

'i need food.. danielle laughed

'of course you do. go drive threw maccas its easy and quick... driving to maccas they were at the window getting ready to order

'dan what do you want?

'a big mac meal please with a sprite

''can i get a big mac meal with a sprite and a 6 pack nugget meal with sweat and sour sauce and a coke please, can i also get 2 boxes of cookies

'sure.. once allie paid they got there food and kate drove into a side street and they sat and ate there food, 

'im ready for bed now that i ate.. dan puffed her cheeks out and rubbed her belly

'me too, you lay back babe and i will start driving, can you just please pass my charger so i can use the gps

'where is it?

'in the glove box.. danielle passed it to kate and kate plugged it in and tapped in the hotel address they had booked the day before and took off driving.. 

danielle had fallen asleep within 30 minutes of driving and when they were at a stop sign just before getting on the motor way she reached over and grabbed her blanket and draped it over dan's body, she got onto the motorway twenty minutes later and put some music on but kept it low to not wake up danielle, kate sang to to herself for the next few hours, she drove slower than normal as it was raining and she didnt want to lose control of the jeep, pulling into the petrol station she put petrol first and went and sat in the car looking at dan who had turned on her side a little and was now facing her still asleep and dan's lips were in a pouted motion.. kate kissed dan's cheek

'dan? babe wake up.. danielle opened her eyes blinking the sleep from her face, 

'are we at the hotel?

'no babe we are only 15 minutes but i needed to pee so i stopped to get petrol and go to the bathroom, do you need to go?

'hmm yea i should.. 

'alright lets go, its raining so let be quick put my jacket over your head... dan and kate went to the bathroom and quickly ran back to the car as it was raining pretty badly and as dan got in kate grabbed her wallet and bolted inside to pay for the petrol but the guy had the door locked and by the time he unlocked it kate was soaked, he apologised saying the lock was broken but kate was soaking wet, she grabbed a few things to nibble on and once she paid she went back to the car and got in handing danielle the bag of munchies

'babe your soaking wet and shivering.... 

'y..yea its really coming down hard out there... she said shivering

'get in the back and take your clothes off and wrap the blanket around you i will drive, 

'im fine dan

'no your not now go... kate got in the back and stripped down to nothing and danielle leaned over putting the blanket on her

'kate we are nearly at the hotel so stay as warm as you can.. kate nodded as dan drove the car towards the hotel which wasnt far and she pulled into the hotel car park not long later, 

'babe im going to check us in and come back and get you... danielle went and checked them in and was given the keys, luckily it was a motel style place so she drove the car right to the front door and opened it before going back and retrieving kate who was still wrapped in the blanket

'come on babe lets get you in a hot shower.. they went inside and danielle turned the water on and helped kate's shivering body in 'i will be back im going to get our bags from the car and turn the heat on, danielle grabbed there bags and phones and wallets locking the car up and went back into the room, searching the room she found a couple of robes and took one and a pair of undies for kate going back to the bathroom

'are you finished babe?

'yea.. turning off the water she stepped out into the towel danielle was holding out for her, 'thank you

'here i have this for you too wear its thick and warm... kate dried herself and put the robe on and undies and went out to lay in bed, she was still cold and hoped she wasnt getting sick and it was just the cold weather, laying in bed danielle laid next to her and put the tv on along with the heat and kate wrapped herself around danielle's body trying to warm herself up, 

'you still cold?

'hmm yea stupid rain

'its okay baby maybe i should go find a chemist and get you something you sound a bit stuffy

'i sneezed a few times in the shower, 

'alright i will be back soon i will go get you something

'but i dont want you to go... danielle kissed the top of her head

'i know but i wont be long and hopefully if you take something now it will kick in before you get full blown sick

'alright fine... danielle left the room taking the room key with her and driving to a chemist which was only a few streets away and got some cold and flu tablets the lady at the chemist telling her they were pretty strong and whoever took them cant drive and than she went back to the hotel, when she went back into the room it was really dark except for the tv light and when she looked over at the bed kate was fast asleep snuggled under the covers. danielle put her stuff down and decided on a shower for herself as she also got wet going to the chemist, once she showered she too put on a robe and lay in bed watching tv next to kate who found a comfortable place on danielle's chest. danielle watched a movie for a while until her stomach rumbled begging for food, she saw there was room service and ordered food for the both of them. it turned up 30 minutes later and was rolled into the room.. sitting by kate she kissed her cheek and felt it was pretty warm

'babe.. babe wake up

'hmm

'wake up kate so you can eat... kate opened her sleepy eyes and dan smiled at her 'you should have something to eat and take the medication i got for you.. 

'what food is there? 

'i ordered room service, i got a chicken soup, steak and veggies, a club sandwich with chips and a bowl of fruit so you can have whatever you want... 

'alright.. kate got up slowly with the help of dan and sat on the edge of the bed while danielle rolled the cart towards her

'have whatever you want.. danielle moved a chair to sit opposite and they began eating but kate didnt eat too much, a bit of soup and half the sandwich 

'sorry i can eat anymore

'its fine babe dont worry, here take 2 of theses tablets... danielle handed over the packet and some water and kate took a couple before rolling back into bed while danielle sat and ate as much as she could downing the steak and veggies and some of the soup, taking the bowl of fruit to have later she rolled the cart outside the room to be taken by the cleaners.. going over to the bed kate was laying there staring at her

'stop staring... she blushed

'i cant help it your beautiful

'you are... dan whispered as she got in bed facing kate her hand running through her hair

'you shouldnt get too close to me i dont want you getting sick

'i had the flu shot dont worry about me

'i guess i forgot to get it.. 

'its alright, how do you feel?

'tired

'you should go to sleep 

'what time is it?

'8.30 at night, we should both go to sleep so we can head off early we have another 5 hour drive but if your sick in the morning were not going anywhere

'i will be fine.. kate was struggling to keep her eyes open, dan leaned forward kissing kate on both her cheeks than her forehead, over both herr eye lids and than her lips

'go to sleep.. dan whispered 'i love you

'i love you too... kate mumbled as she fell asleep and dan got her phone texting ethan

'hey son we are at the hotel and kate is a bit sick so if she is still sick tomorrow we may stay an extra night, are you okay? a reply came after a couple minutes

'hey mum were good, we had dinner and ahi and i are watching a movie, were fine dont worry stay at the hotel as long as you need to, the guys dropped off kates stuff and i put it in the garage. xx

'thanks ethan i will text or call you tomorrow and let you know what were going to do.. good night love you both

'alright mum.. good night we love you too xx..... danielle put her phone down and fell asleep not too long later

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

danielle woke up the next morning alone in bed and looking around the room she didnt see kate, getting out of bed and putting her robe on she went over to the bathroom where the door was open a little and the light was on, as she walked closer she called out to kate

'babe are you in there? she didnt hear anything so she pushed the door open gently and walked in seeing kate in the bathtub full of water and she seemed to be asleep, touching the water it was cool which meant kate had been in there for a while so she pulled the plug out draining the water she bent over close to kate running her finger down her cheek making kate flutter her eyes open

'babe your in the bathtub

'hmm.. kate lifted her head looking around in confusion

'when did you come here?

'it was dark i know that and i was hot and sweating

'you fell asleep in the bath come on lets get you back to bed... kate nodded and danielle helped her up and out of the tub standing there and letting danielle dry her off and putting her robe on her, 

'lets get you back to bed babe.... danielle picked a drowsy kate up in her arms and laid her in the bed putting the blanket over her and feeling her head 'your pretty warm babe, how do you feel?

'im fine we should get ready to go... she tried to get up but dan gently pushed her back down

'no were not going anywhere we will stay another night

'im fine dan

'no your not your running a temp and you need to rest, im going to call and get another night and than order food so you can take your tablets.. 

'fine... kate pouted with attitude

'dont give me your attitude i want to look after you

'i know i just hate being in bed

'will you be happier if we snuggle?

'much happier

'alright after we eat we can... kate nodded and dan called reception adding another night and ordering some thing to eat, it arrived within 15 minutes and the trolley was rolled in

'babe come and sit on the couch... danielle helped her up and walked her to the couch 'i got you toast and some fruit, i got bacon and eggs sandwich if you want some..

'ohhh no thank you i dont think i can stomach it.. danielle bought over a bottle of water and the tablets and kate took them and something to eat, once they both finished kate got in bed and danielle put the trolley out the door to be taken and than closed it quickly to keep the cold out

'is it still raining?

'yep its pouring, im going to have a quick shower i wont be long

'alright.. danielle had a shower and when she came out kate was leaning with her back against the wall the blanket pulled to her neck and she was watching tv, walking out she closed the blinds that she had previously opened so kate could have a sleep. 

'babe come back to bed

'im coming one sec... danielle put some moisturizing cream on and put her hair up and went and got into bed her back also against the bed head, what are we watching?

'cartoons

'really babe? kate giggled

'i watched them every morning with ahi and i liked them, we can change it if you want

'no its fine if your happy i am.. 

sitting there for a while danielle smiled when kate laughed like a little school kid at some parts, about 20 minutes later danielle was engrossed in the show herself and she didnt realise kate went quiet and when she did turn to look at kate she had fallen asleep and her head was sliding down the wall towards danielle and ended up on her shoulder, danielle moved kate so she was laying with her head on dan's lap, danielle changed the channel putting on the news seeing a violent storm hit sydney so she called ethan

'hey mum

'hey ethan are you boys okay?

'yea were fine

'i saw on the news that there is a storm there

'yea its pretty bad mum we have a black out so i found some candles and put them on

'is ahi okay?

'he is scared but he is okay, we are in my room with everything closed and im reading a book to him, hows kate going?

'worse today thats for sure, i woke up to find her asleep in the bath and she is running a temperature so i decided to stay the night again

'thats fine mum plus i dont want you driving in this weather its bad mum, there is thunder, lightening and rain its crazy

'maybe i should come today im not happy not being there

'no mum were fine and kate needs to be in bed by the sounds of it, 

'alright fine but stay inside and make sure you stay close to ahi

'i will mum dont worry, 

'okay i will call you later on, call me if you need me and if you go in my room in the second draw i have a portable battery pack so you can charge your phone and a torch and a few more candles if you need them

'thanks mum i will talk to you later bye

'bye ethan.. hanging up she decided to get someone to go and hang out with the boys deciding to call the only person she trusts with her boys apart from kate.. the phone rang a few times before it was picked up

'hey dan

'hey tammy how are ya?

'pretty good

'how was your flight back?

'good and fast... she laughed

'what are you up too? 

'kate and i are driving back to sydney and we stopped at a hotel for the night but kate got caught in the rain and she is now sick so we got to stay here for at least another night

'oh shit you know there is a pretty bad storm here? how about the boys?

'thats what im calling about are you busy?

'no the boys and hubby are away for a few days, do you want me to go and hang out with them?

'please tammy, i know ethan is old enough but i know ahi gets really scared when there is a storm

'its fine dan i only live 5 minutes from you

'thank you and just stay the night if you want, ethan told me there is a black out there and he has a couple candles

'no worries dan i will take care of them

'i know you will, your one of the only people i trust with my boys and they love you

'i love them too, i will get some food and head over there

'thank you so much tammy, 

'all good dan you just look after kate for me

'will do...danielle hung up and put her phone down her head leaning back on the wall and she too fell asleep

 

ethan and ahi were laying in ethans room under the blanket and ethan was reading a book to ahi, they were half way through when there was a knock on the door and they both went to answer it, ethan opened the door to see tammy standing there and ahi ran at her and she lifted him into her arms

'aunty tammy.. he shrieked 

'hey buddy you okay?

'its scary the noise

'i know thats why i came... looking at ethan 'your mum knows your okay but i insisted on coming here cause im home alone and needed some company and i bought food and sweets.. she said handing it over to ethan

'thanks for coming i was a bit worried

'no worries but dont doubt yourself you a good man and know what to do if anything happens, so we gonna eat im starving

'yes please what did you bring aunty?

'burgers and chips of course and krispy kreme donuts for after

'yummy lets eat.. walking in they all sat at the table a couple of candles in the middle

'ahi i got you a chicken burger with chips and ethan i got us both a chilli chicken burger with chips, we both love chilli so i knew you would like it

'thank you for coming and for the food

'no worries i was bored at home so when your mum told me you 2 were home i decided to come and hang out, 

'are you staying over tonight?

'i think i might, my boys are away for a few days

'yessss.. ahi cheered, they ate there food and cleaned up the rubbish cleaning the hands of the grease 'what are we going to do now? we have no tv or internet

'i bought my portable dvd player and some dvd's so we could watch a movie

'that would be kool, i will get us blankets and pillows and we can lay down on the couch... he skipped off to his mums room where she kept all the spare blankets and pillows and he picked up a blanket and a pillow cause thats all his little hands could carry and took the to the couch and went back 2 more times to get for ethan and tammy, ahi got comfortable on his little couch leaving the bigger ones for tammy and ethan who came in with bottles of water and the box of donuts and placed them on the table

'here you go buddy choose a donut

'thank you... they all laid on the couches and tammy put the dvd player on and playing finding nemo which ahi had chosen.. they spent the remainder of the day watching a few movies the electricity coming back on about 9 at night and they all decided to go to bed ahi wanting to sleep with ethan cause it was still quite loud with the thundering and tammy slept in danielle's bed, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

danielle only slept an hour and when she woke kate was practically laying across her lap on her stomach hugging her legs, she didnt move just decided to watch tv while her fingers ran through kate's blonde locks, kate had sneezed a few times in her sleep but didnt wake her,   
danielle scrolled through the channels laughing when wentworth came on and decided to watch it, it was season 3 and the fire was on and her character bea had just rescued doreen's baby and ran back in to get franky, she remembered how much training she had to do for the show and especially this main part having to carry franky and run around so much, danielle was still watching wentworth 2 hours later as there was a marathon and it was up to bea and allie's first kiss smiling when she remembered the butterflies were so real to her, the second kate's lips touched her own she felt a jump in her tummy and her whole body warmed up and she thought she was going to faint, thinking it was just a once off she didnt think much of it until they kissed again in the equipment room and allie's hand roaming up her stomach felt like heaven, danielle was bought out of her thought by groaning and when she looked down kate was waking up

'hey babe how are you feeling?

'my head hurts

'i think you have a head cold

'ohh my head hurts so bad.. she groaned as she sat up her head in her hands and tears rolling down her cheeks, danielle pulled her back down into her lap

'shuuu lay back down babe.. dan soothed as she rubbed kate's head, kate was groaning in pain 

'its okay babe your okay, close your eyes and relax.. 

kate closed her eyes and slowed her breathing at danielle's touch, danielle rubbed her fingers over kate's temples trying to get her to calm down and relax, kate fell asleep again and slept for another 3 hours sneezing every now and than in her sleep, danielle continued to watch wentworth just relaxing on the bed with kate on her lap, she began to get hungry and used the phone to call room service and when it came she slid form under kate making sure not to wake her and went to the door bringing the food in, she got herself a club sandwich with chips and got kate a packed sandwich so she could eat when she woke up along with orange juice, danielle ate her food and than tried to get back into bed but kate had sprawled out over the top of the bea so she lay across the bottom of the bed on her back a pillow under her head and continued to watch wentworth intrigued in the acting, danielle had never sat down and watched season 4 just little snippets every now and than mainly the ballie scenes, danielle was on the second last episode when she felt kate move and lay her head on danielle's shoulder looking into danielle's eyes

'feeling better?

'a little im sorry about before

'dont be your unwell and im glad im here for you, are you hungry?

'yea

'i ordered you a sandwich and an orange juice, let me go and get them for you.. danielle got the sandwich and juice and sat down with kate as she started to eat

'what time is it? 

'7.30

'did you ring the boys? are they okay?

'there is a big storm in sydney and i spoke to ethan they had a black out

'oh no we should go dan they will be scared

'there fine ahi is scared but ethan is keeping him occupied and plus tammy went to hang out with them she sent me a photo of the 3 of them and she is going to stay at our place... kate looked up and quirked her eyebrow

'our place? 

'yes babe our place, its mine, yours, ethan's and ahi's... kate smiled as dan kissed her cheek 'your still warm maybe you should have another shower

'i will after i eat... kate did just that and once she finished her sandwich and went for a warm shower, when done she put her robe on and went back into bed danielle lifting the quilt up for her to slide in. 

'babe set the time for 9am please, i just want to get there and we can relax in bed at home.. dan smiled when kate called there place home

'are you up for the drive tomorrow?

'i think so as long as you drive sorry

'its fine im good with that now come and snuggle me so we can sleep. kate moved to hug dan and they fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

kate woke to the smell of food, turning over dan was no longer in bed she was walking around the room and by the looks of it had ordered food, danielle looked up smiling and walking over to kate sitting on the bed

'good morning beautiful... kate scoffed

'beautiful? im all stuffy, my nose is red, my face is swollen and i sneezed like 50 times during the night, yea real beauty right here.... kissing kate's forehead

'your my beautiful girl so stop arguing, are you hungry?

'a little

'lets eat and than you can shower and we can go, the quicker we get home the quicker you can get in bed and recover, i have a vaporiser that will help clear your chest

'that would be good... they sat in the chairs and danielle took the covers off the food, there was bacon, eggs, tomatoes, sausages, toast, yogurt and fresh fruit along with orange juice and coffee and tea

'dig in babe... once they ate kate went into the shower while danielle cleaned the room up and put there stuff back in the car, it was still raining but not as bad, when kate was done danielle took out her big thick jacket and wrapped it around kate and zipping it up

'what about you?

'i have another one and yours is soaking wet and you need to stay warm, here take your meds and we can go

'thank you baby... kate took a couple cold and flu tablets and they got into the car

'you can lay your seat back and sleep if you want there is a pillow and blanket right next to you

'im okay right now, lets go home... the drive back wasnt too bad although kate kept sneezing and she was going through a box of tissues, an hour before they got back to danielle's house dan could tell kate was exhausted just from being sick, her eyes kept closing and upon touching kate's head she was still quite warm, pulling the car over she pressed the button to lay kate';s seat back

'babe what are you doing?

'your exhausted and you need to sleep you still have a temperature

'im fine i can wait till we get there, if i sleep now i will be too drowsy to get out of the car

'than i will carry you if i have to, please babe your tired and sick so just lay back and get some sleep

'alright fine... kate laid back danielle putting the pillow under her head and the blanket over her body and danielle continued to drive, looking over at kate a few minutes later she had already fallen asleep and dan was thankful, as they say you need to sleep off a sickness and kate couldnt wait another hour to relax.. the rest of the drive went without any issues and she got to her place and parked in the underground car park calling ethan to come and help her and he came out with ahi and tammy a few minutes later and danielle was standing outside the car

'mum.. ahi yelled and ran up to her in her arms hugging her tight

'hey baby i missed you

'i missed you too mum, where's kate?

'she is sleeping in the front seat she is sick so you gotta be quiet... putting him down

'i will, 

'hey tammy thanks for being here... dan reached over hugging her

'its fine dan, its been fun hanging out with your little men... she said roughly playing with ahi's hair, danielle hugged ethan kissing his cheek

'hey ethan you alright?

'all good mum now that the big storm has passed, how about we get your bags and stuff and you help kate up to the apartment and into your room

'thanks that would be good... danielle opened the passenger door and crouched down 'kate.. she whispered but didnt get an answer 'babe were here.. she ran her finger along kate's cheek and kate fluttered her eyes open

'were here?

'yes were home, come lets get you upstairs and into bed

'for sexy time? kate mumbled and danielle giggled

'not exactly i was thinking more like sleep and recover for you... kate nodded as danielle led her out of the car and her arms wrapped around kate's waste who actually was pretty drowsy, by this stage tammy, ethan and ahi had there bags and stuff form there car waiting for danielle. dan locked the car and walked slowly the others following them, as they got into the lift and were going up kate fluttered her eyes open

'ahi my little man

'hi kate

'hi buddy you been good

'i always am.. he giggled

'ethan its good to see you

'you too kate, you feeling alright?

'im fine ethan i just need some rest, tammy your here?

'babe i told you yesterday tam came and stayed with the boys cause of the storm

'oh thats right, how are ya mama?

'im good sweet heart but your not looking too crash hot

'i'll be alright dont worry... dan and the others giggled as kate seemed like she was really drunk but dan assumed it was probably a mix of the meds and kate's sleepy state that made her like this.. they got to there floor and got out and ethan opened the door allowing his mum to go first and take kate to her room the others came in and put the stuff down and sitting in the lounge room, danielle had just put kate in bed and closed the blinds and curtains making the room dark

'babe im going to put the vaporiser on while you sleep it will help you

'okay thanks babe... by the time danielle put it on dropping the medication in the machine kate was fast asleep again, danielle left the room closing the door behind her and going to the lounge room sitting with the boys and tammy

'how was the drive dan?

'it was fine, wet but fine, kate got caught in the rain at the petrol station its like the weather knew when she was outside of the car and it poured rain as she was paying for petrol

'damn that sux, she looks drunk... tammy laughed

'i know i think its the meds making her like that

'yea probably, well im gonna head off and let you get settled in call me if you need anything

'thank you tam for coming

'thanks aunty it was fun you being here

'anytime buddy, next weekend we are having a bbq so you all better come

'who else is gonna be there?

'celia, robbie, nicole, kate, joan, shareena, katrina, socs and bernard and there bringing family as well and my kids will be there so there will be other kids for you ethan

'alright send me the details and we will be there

'okay im outta here see ya guys.. saying there good bye's to tammy she left and danielle cleaned the dirty washing adding her and kate's, it was almost dinner so she decided to make a start on dinner

'boys what do you want for dinner?

'i already started mum, tammy and i made chicken soup it just needs to cook a little longer and add lemon and its good to go

'chicken soup?

'yea well it will be good for kate and we love it it so yea we made chicken soup... danielle smiled her boys were so thoughtful

'thank you, lets relax for a while and eat in about 40 minutes and than i can take some in to kate and hopefully she will eat as well, 

'alright mum, hey ahi why dont you show mum your new school stuff

'oh yay okay... ahi ran to his room to grab his stuff as dan and ethan sat in the lounge room, he came and stood in front of his mum showing his new school bag

'thats cool who got you this?

'ethan took me shopping for lots of stuff

'what else did you get?

'i got a pencil case, pencils and colour pencils, this pack with different rulers, rubbers and lots of other stuff, i got texters and books which ethan helped me contact and i got high lighters

'thats awesome ahi, take everything out of the packaging and put them into the pencil case and put it all in your bag, hang the bag behind the door please

'alright mum... ahi walked off to his room to do what his mum told him to do

'thank you for taking him, he starts in a few days and i wasnt sure if i would have time to take him

'no worries mum we had fun going shopping, i love hanging out with the little guy

'what else did you 2 get up too?

'just some shopping and we went to the movies as well, went for dinner a couple nights ago although im not letting ahi pick again he made up go to maccas... danielle laughed

'thats his favourite thats why i dont let him chose often, 

'yea well i forgot.. he laughed..'im gonna check the soup it should be ready... danielle followed ethan into the kitchen peaking over his shoulder and she must admit it smelt amazing 

'that looks so good 

'yea i put extra lemon like we love, its ready so lets eat... dan pulled bowls out and poured 4 leaving one to the side to cool down for kate and ethan called ahi to eat and cut up fresh crusty bread and they sat down to eat

'this is great ethan

'thanks mum i learnt to cook from you

'really?

'yea dont you remember me peaking when you were in the kitchen?

'i do but i just thought you were nosy

'i was.. he laughed 'but i also learnt a lot from you and i especially like making roast with mashed sweet potato

'hmm thats one of my favourites

'me too.. ahi chimed in. when they finished eating ethan directed to take some soup in for kate while he cleaned up, dan had a tray with a bowl of soup, bread and a bottle of water and went to her room putting it down on the bedside table. looking over at kate all you could see was her hair and her face burried into the huge fluffy quilt. pulling the quilt back a little kate was snoozing and snoring a little and she smiled, she ran her hand over kate's forehead feeling she was still warm but not as much as she had been, her hand going to her cheek rubbing it beneath her thumb

'babe.. she whispered 'babe wake up.. kate's eyes fluttered open and she hummed

'dan?

'yea its me i bought you something to eat

'what is it? she croaked out

'ethan made chicken soup and i have fresh bread as well, can you sit up?

'yea.. kate sat up and danielle opened the blind to shine in the night lights of the city as it was 7.30,

'here you go babe... danielle put the tray on her lap and kissed her cheek

'thank you it smells good, 

'its got lots of lemon and it will help you, just eat slowly.. kate ate and dan sat beside her scrolling through her phone and chatting with kate 'how do you feel?

'im fine 

'your not fine so stop doing that

'doing what?

'dont act like your okay when your sick, your very unwell and you know it.. kate shrugged and dan looked at her with a confused face and a thought suddenly came to her 'kate when you were with torri and you were sick did she look after you? kate stopped eating and stared at the wall for a minute and dan knew straight away

'no she said i was being a drama queen... dan rolled her eyes at torri's comment

'babe your not a drama queen if your sick than your sick and i want to look after you, even ethan and ahi are worried about you, you were a bit out of it earlier when they saw you and ethan made the soup for you...

'i guess im just not used to it

'well get used to it, i love you and i want to be with you in sickness and in health... kate looked at dan and smiled

'did you just say your wedding vows? danielle laughed

'sounded like it but no mine are better than that, 

'you want to marry me

' i know we havnt been together long and im not looking at marriage right now but in the future yes that what i want. is that okay?

'more than okay... kissing dan's cheek she finished off her soup being able to have half the bowl and some bread, danielle cleared the tray and took it to the kitchen cleaning the bowl and tray while kate had a shower, dan went to check on the boys seeing them in ethan's room watching a movie on his laptop both laying on the bed together

'hey boys what are you watching?

'pitch perfect 3, its acca-cool mum... ethan and dan laughed at ahi

'oh god where do you come up with this stuff, im gonna have an early night its been a long day sorry

'thats fine mum you need to rest, hows kate?

'she ate a little and she is having a shower so hopefully she will be better in a few days

'thats good... walking over to her boys she kissed them good night and went back to room stopping in her tracks as kate exited the bathroom naked, her mouth going dry.. 'fuck she is beautiful' dan thought, kate looked up and giggled

'you right there babe... clearing her throat she closed the door and moved to kate wrapping her arms around her body

'yea im good your just so god damn beautiful

'well your not bad yourself

'did you take your meds?

'yes just before i showered, 

'are you ready to sleep?

'dan i just slept for like 4 hours how am i meant to sleep now? 

'should we watch a movie

'arent you tired

'im fine babe i just need to lay down is all, im gonna shower and you choose a movie, i have about 20 movies saved on the foxtel box beside the tv so choose one and i will have a quick shower

'okay.. danielle came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later and slid into bed with kate

'what did you choose?

'the notebook

'such a softie

'only with you babe.. they snuggled up together and watched the movie, 20 minutes in they had both fallen asleep


	12. asshole

The following day danielle had woken up and gotten out of bed leaving kate to sleep, kate was still sick but was getting better thanks to the help of the medication and of course her hot girlfriend, danielle had a shower and made a cup of coffee and took it out to the veranda and laid down on her sun lounger and taking her phone out of her pocket to call the producer of the new show she was filming.

'hey dan hows everything?

'finally settled, how are you?

'yea im good, we are back on monday for filming

'okay great thats what i called for, 8am?

'yep, actually i remember you telling me your son moved here from new zealand?

'yea thats right

'is he looking for work? cause i have a job opening

'doing what?

'its pretty easy actually, its just setting up all the food for breakfast and lunch, going to the store making sure to keep the food storage full, he starts at 6am and finishes at 2.30 do you think he would be interested?

'i know he was looking for a job so i will ask him when he gets home with ahi

'alright dan can you let me know later today cause if he doesnt than i have to find someone else

'yes no worries i will call you later on

'cool i will talk to you than bye dan

'see ya,... hanging up she needed to call someone else but wasnt sure if she was up for the teasing, biting the bullet she pressed the call button and it was answered after a couple of rings

'yo dan how are ya?

'hey nicole im good how are you?

'pretty good, hows your sex filled weekend going?

'jesus nic dont you ever stop? cant you behave?

'ugh no thats just boring... danielle laughed 

'well there's nothing going on at the moment kate is sick

'whats wrong with her?

'she has a head cold, we drove back home to sydney we arrived yesterday, we had to spend a couple nights at the hotel cause kate was sick

'damn that sucks. how is she doing now?

'she will be better in a couple days, 

'thats good

'yea it is but listen nicole i need your help

'with what?

'i want to get kate something special

'like as in a dildo?

'omg no you idiot i mean like a piece of jewellery but do you think its too early for that?

'as long as its not an engagement ring than your all good, how about i pick you up and we go together and pick something?

'that would be good, ahi and ethan will be home in about an hour so do you want to come at say 1pm?

'yea sure i will see you than

'okay bye nicole

'see ya dan... they hung up and danielle put her phone down on the table taking a sip of her coffee, she laid back and closed her eyes at the dark clouds moved above her head. she had laid there for about 20 minutes almost falling asleep when she felt a weight on her legs opening her eyes she was met with blue pools and a cute smile

'hey babe sleep okay?

'hey yea i slept alright

'how are you feeling?

'im okay, im a bit stuffy and its cold but im getting better... danielle took her robe off and pulled kate to lay on top of her and threw it over her body

'better

'yes thank you.. how long have you been up?

'an hour or so

'where are the boys?

'they went to the shops earlier they will be back in about an hour

'thats cute them hanging out together

'yea even though there like 12 years apart they love hanging out with each other, are you hungry?

'a little bit

'how about i make us breakfast and than you can have a bath?

'i would love that... getting up dan settled kate on the couch to relax while she made food, danielle made pancakes and cut up some fruit and putting 2 plates on a try with the bowl of fruit and a tea for kate and coffee for herself, going into the lounge room she placed the tray on the coffee table and kate sat up

'mm it looks good but baby i dont think i can eat that much

'its fine kate eat as much as you can, here put some fruit on your plate it will be good for you... once finished dan got rid of the plates and cleaned the few dishes she dirtied and came back to sit with kate pulling her feet into her lap massaging them

'your too good to me

'i only give you what you deserve

'no dan you do more than that, no one has ever looked after me the way you do, the way you care for me, the way you love me in a way i have never experienced before

'thats cause your my sea horse in this scary world, i know we havent been together long kate but since you have been in my life you have made things so much better, 

'oh come on dan

'no its true, you know this last year with adam has been really hard, i had to put on an act in front of the cameras and at events but behind doors i felt suffocated, this last year has been bittersweet because even though me and adam werent in a good place you came into my life, when we had hour screen test i knew after the first kiss that there was a spark and when we began filming i would see you on set and be in a happy place, i wanted so bad to take it further with you and on a few times i wanted to just barge into your trailer and pin you against the wall and make love to you, pick you up in my arms throw you on the back of my harley and take you home to bed but i couldnt im just not that kind of person to cheat, i wanted you so bad on set it ached and when we did finally kiss like really kiss for the first time in your apartment with no camera crew, producers or people around i was so lost yet found at the same time, it probably doesnt make sense to you but..... danielle said trailing off, kate moved so she was straddling dan's lap her arms around her neck

'i get dan i really do, i felt it from the first time we kissed shit i felt it when i first saw you it was like a punch in the gut, your beauty caught me off guard which felt weird cause i knew who you were but seeing you in person was a who different story, but the first kiss i almost passed out cause i felt so dizzy, i fell for you instantly and it was hard to not try and be with you on set but i had to try and keep distance when adam was around which towards the end ended up being a lot, 

'thats because he asked me if we were having an affair

'really?

'yea he asked me 3 weeks before we finished filming

'what did you tell him?

'i told him we werent and its just acting, he accepted it but he came up to melbourne with ahi for a few weeks and made a point to come to set whenever he could

'well that explains why he kept looking at me weird 

'did he?

'yea and a few times he looked at me with disgust

'im sorry he did that especially when there was nothing going on between us

'its fine dan dont worry... playing with the hair on the back on danielle's neck she smiled when she felt the goose bumps 'what do you need to do today?

'i have to go meet nicole she wants help with something

'your gonna leave me alone when all i want to do is snuggle with you... danielle giggled

'i wont be long babe a couple hours tops and when i get home we can spend the rest of the day on bed that okay?

'i guess so but it better be the bestest snuggles ever for leaving me alone... danielle kissed her lips making kate smile

'you wont be alone im not leaving till the boys get back and yes i will be the best snuggle bunny ever

'what if i want more than snuggles?

'like what? kate leaned down kissing danielle's neck moving along to her pulse sucking gently 'hmmm k...kate im not sure thats a good idea

'why not? i want to touch you, taste you, feel you... she whispered followed by pulling back and turning to grab a tissue and sneeze making dan laugh

'thats why cause your still sick and you need to conserve your energy

'so not so sexy ay, okay fine

'you should get back in bed im going to have a shower and get ready

'i guess so... making there way to there room kate got into bed and dan pulled the blankets up to cover her and kiss her head, 

'im going for a shower i wont be long and im putting the vaporiser on to help clear your chest your still stuffy

'okay babe... dan grabbed her robe and undies and went into the shower, after 20 minutes she came out of the bathroom and began to get dressed

'kate do you need anything while im out?

'i dont think so but maybe some ice cream

'ice cream? your too sick for ice cream

'but my mum always made me a bowl of ice cream with these yummy shortbread biscuits and caramel topping when i was younger, 

'okay i will get ice cream, any particular one?

'vanilla blue ribbon please... 

'okay i will bring some home.// danielle stood in front of her closet putting on jeans and a shirt with her leather jacket, going into the bathroom she put her hair up and brushed her teeth, when she came out kate had fallen asleep with the phone on her stomach so she took her phone and put it on silent leaving it on the side table and lifted the blankets up tucking kate in. turning the machine on and closing the blinds she left the room closing the door, as she was going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water the front door opened and ahi and ethan walked in

'hey mum

'hi boys how was shopping?

'it was so fun mum look what ethan got me... ahi took out his sized leather jacket matching his mums and put it on

'wow ethan thats expensive let me give you the money for it

'no mum its fine i wanted to get it for him and now you 2 are matching

'do you like it mum?

'i love it ahi, what else did you get?

i got new sneakers air max ones... he said as he took them out showing them to his mum

'there awesome ahi, go take your stuff and put them in your room.. ahi ran off excited 'ethan you dont have to spend money on him

'i know mum but i want to, i missed him a lot when i was living in new zealand so i wanted to get him a couple things

'just dont go spoiling him please he needs to understand that he cant have everything

'i wont, so where are you going?

'im going somewhere with nicole i will be back in an hour or 2, 

'alright.. where is kate?

'she just fell asleep like 10 minutes ago so she will sleep for a couple hours which is good cause she needs to sweat off the sickness

'yea true alright off you go mum

'you guys are alright here?

'yea no worries im gonna make us a sandwich for lunch and we can watch a movie

'alright good and i will make dinner

'okay

'bye ethan, bye ahi... she yelled out and ahi came barrelling into her kissing and hugging her

'bye mum have fun

'you too ahi.... she said as she walked out and waited for nicole which only took a couple minutes and when she pulled up she got in putting her seat belt on

'hey sexy ass

'really? kate wont be happy you saying that

'dont worry about her im not worried

'you should be she can be quite scary... nicole chuckled

'dont worry i can but not not touch right.. danielle rolled her eyes

'yea sure whatever. lets go

'so bossy dan i love it... nicole giggled as danielle pushed her laughing 

'just drive would ya

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

standing in the jewellery shop which was the third one danielle's eyes were scrolling across the glass cases looking for something for kate to show her love to her, 

'how about this dan? 

'what is it? dan asked as she walked over

'its a necklace with a love heart pendant on it and you engrave something on it, 

'its nice i really like the crystals around the edge it makes it sparkle, 

'lets get the lady to take it out so you can see it properly... signalling for the lady she came and took it out handing it over to danielle

'thank you how long does it take to get it engraved?

'about half hour so you can go and eat or get a coffee and it will be ready after... danielle nodded

'what do you think nic?

'its beautiful and if someone gave me that i would be knuckle deep inside her within 10 minutes

'oh my god franky we are in public, its scary how much you remind me of franky and charlie from doctor doctor

'thats me now you gonna get it?

'i am

''okay can you write on here what you want engraved on it please... danielle wrote what she wanted and were told to come back in half an hour and they left the store

'lets eat im hungry...walking to the closest cafe they sat down picking up the order as the waitress came over her eyes going wide

'oh wow its its... she stuttered out nicole and dan laughing

'breath girl

'sorry its jist i love you both and i love your shows

'thank you.

'sorry umm what can i get you both?

'i will have the chicken burger with chips and a coke please.. .said nicole

'i will have the lasagna with chips and salad and a glass of pink lemonade

'sure it wont be long... the waitress walked off and placed the food order and grabbing there drinks and placing them on the table.. 'the food wont be long if there is anything i can do for you please call out

'thank you... nicole looked at her badge.. 'thank you jessica.. walking off leaving dan and nicole 

'so dan whats next for you?

'i am doing a new show which will be coming out at the end of the year

'thats good you got work pretty quick since the end of season 4

'yea well i have a family to support so i couldnt just sit around being a sook... danielle was still upset about leaving wentworth but there wasnt anything she could do about it so she moved on

'its shit without you there dan, its different like the show itself has had a lot of backlash from you leaving.. danielle nodded 'the show lacks heart and soul with you not being there

'thanks nicole im glad i did make some kind of impact

'not some kind you made a huge impact and we talk about you all the time and up until recently robbie spoke about kate a lot especially when she was walking around set he was kinda upset how she had a really close relationship with you, i recon he was jealous and since you left kate doesnt really hang out with everyone except me, tammy and celia and sometimes katrina apart from us she keeps to herself, she misses her best friend on set although she would never admit that... danielle smiled

'i miss being on set as well especially with kate, 

'oh i know i saw how you 2 would look at each other and it was inevitable you 2 would get together

'i didnt think we would end up together cause i didnt know how she felt, on the last cast party she veered from me like she wouldnt come near me

'oh that yea i know, i asked her on the night why she was doing that

'what did she say?

'she was upset that adam was there to be honest, she wanted to spend most of the night with you but whenever she would walk towards you or stand next to you adam would give her an evil look silently telling her to stay away, she was pretty upset about it

'i had no idea he was so good when we broke up

'yea but maybe he just did it to keep it settled but deep down who knows how he feels, i dont know how he felt or does feel now all i know is by the end of the cast party she was a drunk mess and me and tammy had to carry her home well to tammy's house and she cried herself to sleep

'are you serious? danielle felt anger towards adam for making kate feel like that

'yes and she did mumble something while she was crying but i didnt really understand it but now it kinda makes sense

'what did she say?

'he told me, he told me to stay away.. she kept saying and me and tammy didnt know what it meant but now thinking about it maybe adam warned her off

'he better not have i will go crazy nicole i swear

'i know dan when you go home talk to her and ask her what happened that night, make her tell you the truth... danielle nodded

'yea i will, if he did say something to her my thoughts about adam are definitely changing

'yea i can imagine dan but just relax for now and lets eat the food is coming

'alright... the food came and they ate danielle's head full of what if's but she didnt let it get to her, once they finished eating nicole paid and they headed back to the shop stopping at the perfume shop on the way grabbing one for herself, kate and a cologne each for the boys... walking into the jewellery shop and up to the lady that served them before

'hi ladies its all done for you here take a look for yourself...... taking out the necklace and showing it to danielle

'its beautiful i hope she likes it

'she will love it dan now worries

'okay can you put a bow on it please

'sure... danielle paid and took the bag containing the present and left the shop going to nicole's car stopping at subway to get take aways for the boys and kate. they arrived back at danielle's place 20 minutes later

'thank you for coming with me, 

'no worries

'do you want to come up for a bit?

'nah i got something to do but i will see you on the weekend at tammy's place?

'yea sure we will be there see you than

'see ya than bye nicole

'bye dan.... danielle got out of the car and went up to there place and opened the door closing it behind herself and placing her stuff on the table except the gift and went and hid it in ahi's room, going to ethan's room the boys were sitting on the recliner watching a movie

'hey boys i bought you subway for lunch its on the table

'thanks mum.. the boys jumped up and ran to the kitchen to eat making danielle laugh as she walked towards her room, opening the door she didnt find kate so she assumed she was in the bathroom and upon walking into the bathroom she saw the sexyess silhouette she had ever scene and gulped hard 'fuck' she thought to herself as she felt herself get wet just from looking at kate, a giggle from the blonde's lips made her snap out of it

'babe are you okay?

'ugh yea im fine how are you feeling? she said as she plopped herself on the bathroom counter 

'im getting there and im sick of laying in bed

'i know but you need rest

'i will rest tonight but right now i need to go out somewhere

'alright how about a drive?

'sounds good to me, go ask the boys to come?

'i will after

'after what? kate said as she opened the shower screen smirking as danielle's eyes scanned her entire body no shame at the slightest

'dont worry its done im going now... dan jumped off the counter and wrapped kate in a towel kissing her head and walking out to the boys sitting on the kitchen table

'hey boys kate and i are going for a drive do you 2 want to come?

'where you going to?

'maybe the beach and we can have dinner out there, 

'mum can we go to bondi in the side street?

'sure baby

'alright but dont you want to be alone?

'no ethan we are a family and we want my little chickens with us, we will leave in 5 minutes so ahi make sure you clean your hands and bring a jacket cause its a little chilly... they both nodded and dan went back to her room finding kate getting dressed

'babe there both coming and we are leaving in 5 minutes, i bought you a subway sandwich do you want to eat it?

'i might leave it for later or tomorrow if thats okay?

'of course beautiful..kate finished getting dressed and danielle changed her shirt and they both left the room and kate went to the kitchen while danielle locked up the house taking kate's gift and hiding it in her leather jacket, 

'alright lets go guys.. they all left heading to dan's car and got in and she backed out of the car park and began driving kate putting the radio on playing some music and danielle got excited when adele's song hello came on and she began singing making the others giggle, she didnt realise how loud she was singing when ethan leaned forward and began singing with her making her jump a little

'you scared me ethan 

'sorry mum but you were pretty loud so i thought i would join in

'sorry guys i just love this song... they arrived at bondi 20 minutes later and parked the car jumping out and walking towards the sand dan and kate holding hands

'mum me and ahi are going for a walk

'alright but please watch ahi and ahi dont leave your brother

'yes mum i know... ahi and ethan took and and danielle and kate sat on the steps leading to the sand with danielle behind kate hugging her

'kate i have something for you

'you dont have to get me anything

'i know babe but i wanted to get you something that shows you how much i love you and how much i want you in my life... danielle took the box out of her jacket and moved it in front of kate who took it feeling danielle wrap her arms around her from behind and her chin on her shoulder 'open it... said danielle and kate popped the box open her eyes welling up when she saw the necklace

'its beautiful dan but its too much

'its not too much and i got it for you... do you um... not like it? kate turned around to face dan

'no babe its absolutely beautiful i love it.. thank you so much.... picking it up she turned the lave heart around and saw there was something engraved

**my sea horse, i love you forever, love dan** the tears kate was holding back finally spilled over as the emotion hit her full ball, her face went into danielle's shoulder and danielle held her tightly

'shuu baby its okay.. danielle ran her hand soothingly over her back and after a couple minutes kate calmed down pulling back kissing danielle's lips over and over again making danielle giggle

'i love you so much dan

'i love you too baby. 

'can you put it on please?

'of course turn around.. kate handed the necklace to her and she put it on kissing kate's neck once she finished

'i love it baby thank you

'anytime gorgeous... they saw ahi and ethan walking up to them not long later

'mum im hungry

'do you guys want to have dinner?

'yes please, 

'alright where too?

'can we go to the cafe that me and ethan went to last time it was yummy?

'im good with that how about you 2?

'sure

'yep lets go.. danielle drove to the main part of bondi and parked the car and got out going to the cafe and sitting in a both out the back away from others around, danielle handed the menu's out and they looked through them

'what do you want ahi?

'the cheese burger please 

'with chips or salad?

'both please.. ahi was probably the only kid danielle knew that loves salad and she was happy for that. 

'alright ethan what do you want?

'club sandwich with chips

'kate?

'pasta alfredo and lets get garlic bread, what are you getting babe?

'i will have spaghetti and meatballs... the waiter came and took there orders and left to put them into the computer, ethan got a face book message just than and when he opened it it was his ex girlfriend

'your an asshole ethan and i never loved you, i used you for a place to stay at and im glad your gone... danielle saw ethan's face change and took his phone from his hands gently and read the message. danielle felt anger at this bitch acting like a bitch to her son, 

'ethan are you okay? he nodded but didnt say anything he just took his phone off his mum and put it on silent.. danielle stood up and took ethan's hand 

'kate we will be back

'alright babe.. kate and ahi looked on as danielle pulled ethan out the side door and they sat on the bench out there, 

'ethan she is trying to get in your head and drive you crazy but you cant let her, your so much stronger than them 2

'i know mum but when she sends me a message like that it pisses me off, im not upset im more pissed now, she acts like its my fault what they did i just dont get how she does that

'yea i know she is a bitch you have started a new life here and she is probably jealous

'i guess so. 

'come on lets get back and eat before ahi and kate eat our food.. they both giggled 'after dinner we can get something for dessert and eat it in front of the tv

'sounds good mum... they went inside as there food was being placed on the table so they sat down to eat, after they ate kate paid and they left the restaurant and back to the car deciding to stop at the sweet shop just down the street, they arrived home half an hour later going inside, ahi and ethan went for a shower and danielle and kate put the desserts in the fridge till they were ready, kate and danielle jumped into there own shower together once the boys finished, 

'babe turn around so i can clean your hair... kate hummed when danielle's hands massaged the shampoo and conditioner into her hair, the finished off not long later and had joined ahi and ethan

'mum we put the deserts on a big platter and we have little plates

'thanks ethan... there was a platter in front of them with fruit in the middle and surrounded by little cakes chocolate mud cakes, vanilla slice, caramel slice, canoli's, almond biscuits and profiteroles.. everyone got a little plate and loaded there plates and sat back to watch a movie that ahi chose

'so little man what did you choose?

'the santa clause

'ohhh good choice. said kate as she snuggled into danielle's side and eating her favourite cake profiterole's and fruit enjoying the movie, with kate still sick and the few hours out she was tired so ended up falling asleep half way through the movie on danielle's shoulder, dan left her to sleep till she was ready to move her, danielle smiled when she saw ahi get up and get the red blanket throwing it over kate's body and sitting back with ethan, after the movie finished ethan packed the left over cakes and fruit away

'mum im putting ahi to bed and than im going to bed.. ahi had moved half an hour ago and sat near kate sharing the blanket and falling asleep with his head on kate's lap

'alright good night ethan

'night mum, do you need help with kate?

'no thanks i got her

'okay good night mum

'night son.. ethan took ahi to his bed and tucked him in before retreating to his own room and falling asleep, danielle struggled to get out of kate's embrace and it took her a few minutes to move kate's hands from her waist and hold kate up as she slowly stood up, turning off the tv and lights she turned the light on in there room and left the door opened, going back she scooped kate up in her arms and walked to there room and placed her in bed and going into the other side of the bed switching the light off on her way and using her phone for light, she got into bed and bought the blanket up and over there and finally falling asleep with her beautiful blonde. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

danielle woke up earlier than normal pulsing with anger about adam, she decided to have a shower and make breakfast for everyone than she was gonna sit down with kate and get the truth hopefully, having a quick shower she got dressed and went into the kitchen taking out eggs, bacon and sausage and the bread and began cooking, a few minutes later ahi and ethan woke up and sat at the table

'good morning boys 

'hi mommy what are you making?

'bacon, eggs, sausages and toast

'yummy... 

'im going to wake up kate ethan can you just do the toast please?

''sure mum... danielle walked into her room smiling when kate had moved and was now sleeping on danielle's side of the bed, danielle sat on the edge of the bed moving some of kate's hair behind her ear making kate flutter her eyes open

'good morning beautiful

'good morning babe, 

'you look better.. kate sneezed and giggled

'i do actually feel better than i have been except i have a head ache i slept funny

'aww babe how about breakfast and a hot shower followed by a massage?

'really dan?

'yes beautiful i like looking after you

'i like you looking after me, breakfast first?

'yes come on... kate quickly used the bathroom and freshened up joining the others at the table, danielle put a plate of food in front of her kissing her cheek

'thank you... they all ate breakfast and while danielle washed up kate went for a hot shower trying to loosen her muscles. danielle was waiting for her when kate came out of the bathroom in a singlet and shorts

'hey babe come and lay down with your head in my lap and hopefully i can help with your head ache.. kate crawled onto the bed laying on her back with her head in danielle's lap as she began to massage her thoughts went back to adam as silence overtook the room and deciding to bite the bullet and talk to kate and she hoped she wasnt about to upset the blonde

'kate i need to ask you something and i need you to be honest with me.. kate looked into danielle's eyes

'okay.. she said hesitantly

'what happened at the cast party?

'what do you mean?

'what did adam say to you? kate nervously bit her lip 'babe please tell me im not mad at you but i need to know... taking a deep breath she told danielle 

'he cornered me when i came out of the bathroom and i knew he wasnt happy cause everytime i approached you he looked at me like i was a dirty piece of shit , he told me to stay away from you and when i asked what he was talking about he said he knew me and you were fucking each other and i should stop being a slut and stay away from her, he told me he owned you and i would never have you, he also said if me and you ever got together it wouldnt last and you would go back to him

'fucking prick

'im sorry dan

'its not your fault he was the one in the wrong, has anything else happened with him? kate blew raspberries from her lips

'i guess i should show you

'show me what? kate grabbed her phone scrolling down to a number and opened the messages handing it to danielle, when danielle saw the number she knew it was adams, the messages made her sick that this man she allowed into her life and around her kids and family could speak like this, handing the phone back to kate she bent down kissing kate softly rubbing her cheek

'im sorry he was such an asshole, please block him number

'i will babe, dont worry about him 

'i am cause he was such a big influence to my boys and he acts like this

'i know im sorry i didnt tell you 

'its fine i get why you didnt but please be honest with me kate from now on and i will be with you for everything

'alright babe... silence fell upon them as danielle's hands continued to press gently around her head

'kate did you take your meds?

'no they make me drowsy and i will fall asleep

'i get it but you need to kill the infection and it wont happen without them

'okay fine... danielle handed her 2 tablets and a glass of water and she took them 'you better be taking your vitamins dan

'i have been no worries

'good.. laying there for another 30 minutes it wasnt about the massage anymore and more about her fingers running gently through kate's hair lulling her which worked as kate's eyes began to close but kate tried so hard to stay awake

'its okay go to sleep your tired... kate's eyes closed fully and danielle moved from under her supporting her head as she did so and sliding a pillow under her head, the blanket was pulled up and over her body and danielle left the room seeing the boys in the lounge room

'guys i need to go do something can you keep an eye on kate please

'sure mum is everything okay?

'it will be, i will talk to you about it later ethan

'alright mum take your time we will look after her

'thanks son bye boys

'by mom.. they both said in unison and danielle grabbed her keys, wallet and phone and left the apartment and going down to her car getting in and taking off, pulling up 15 minutes later at the place where adam was now living and she got out and locked the car up, going into the building and going to his place she knocked a couple times and hearing foot steps approach and the door flung open

'FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!!


	13. asshole.com

danielle barged into adams apartment and stood in the middle of the lounge room her arms folded

'what is your problem adam? i thought we were going to be mutual when we broke up

'we were

'than you want to explain to me what you said to kate at the cast party and the messages you sent her?

'i had a right to say what i wanted to her at the cast party

'no you fucking didnt

'yes i did we were together at that time and you 2 were fucking

'you think we were fucking? your delusional we were friends and nothing more

'give me a break dan im not dumb

'i didnt think you were but you proved me wrong, kate and i were friends till me and you broke up

'bullshit you were a.... he stops mid sentence 

'i was a what adam? spit it out you clearly dont think much of me

'your a fucking slut, you slept around while we were together

'are you fucking kidding, as unhappy i was the last year together i would never do that to you im not that type of person, its good to know exactly what you think of me though

'what do you expect me to think you were always gone

'FOR WORK!! danielle yelled 'i work to support my family 

'its not just that dan when kate came into the picture you spent more time on set and away more than usual

'do you have any idea how hard it was to play bea smith? it took so much out of me and the final season was an absolute ripper so excuse me for wanting to take some time out for myself and not bring my bullshit home, my emotions were all over the place

'what about kate?

'we were friends adam, yes i did develop feelings for her but i never acted on them till after we broke up. why did you tell kate that once im done with her im coming back to you?

'cause you will, im a man and thats what you need and so does ahi and ethan... danielle laughed bitterly 

'you fucking dreaming, kate and i are happy and solid and the boys love her as do i, 

'you love her? he asked with disgust

'more than i have ever loved anyone

'even me?

'yes i love her more adam, if anything was too ever happen with me and kate which i highly doubt but if it does i would never come back to you ever and i sure as hell dont want you around my boys

'i love your boys i would never hurt them

'im not doubting that but the way you spoke to kate and the messages were disgusting and i dont want someone that speaks like that around them... checking her phone when it beeped she saw a text from ethan

'mum where are you kate is asking for you

'i wont be long ethan, im on my way okay.. putting her phone in her pocket she looked up at adam

'stop with your bullshit adam, leave kate, me and the boys alone

'you will be back

'it wont happen i guarantee that i wont

'you need a man in your life and the boys need a father... danielle scoffed

'they have dads and very good ones, just because im not with them it doesnt mean there not there for the boys, i have had enough adam so you better stop... she walked towards the door and opened it to walk out but stopped when adam said something 

'i used you... turning around she looked at him

'what?

'i loved you but the last couple of years i only stayed because i knew you were getting more popular so i stayed to get myself more work... danielle felt more hurt now than anything

'see thats the difference between you and kate, she would never do that so thank you for showing me the real you, i had a feeling you were doing that but i thought no way not adam but fuck was i wrong... taking a big breath 'if you contact me, kate or the boys i will call the police.. with that she left and took off to her car the tears she had been holding in falling as she got in, she started the car and drove home and parked the car, she sat in the car crying she never thought adam could hurt her like this, she trusted him so much and even though she had thought adam was only with her for her popularity she emotionally smacked herself in the face saying he would never do that but to hear him saying it really hurt. pulling herself together she wiped her face and got out of the car going up to there place, entering the apartment ahi and ethan were sitting on the couch

'hey boys

'hey mum everything alright? ethan could tell his mum had been crying her eyes were red and puffy

'all good son, where is kate?

'i think in the shower... danielle went into her room and the bathroom door was open so she peaked in and she could see kate's beautiful body and she smiled and leaned against the door staring for a couple minutes when she heard kate's voice

'are you just gonna stare or are you coming in? danielle laughed and striped down and hoped in standing in front of kate, kate saw danielle's face and she knew immediately she was upset

'whats wrong?

'its nothing

'dan you told me i had to be honest with you and you would do the same so please tell me

'i went to see adam... kate's hands slid behind danielle's back and pulled her a little closer

';and what happened?

'i asked him why he messaged you and talked to you like he did at the cast party?

'what did he say?

'he recons we were fucking while i was with him and i told him he was crazy, we argued and lets say i found out something i had my suspicions about 

'which was?

'that he used me, for the last couple of years we were together he only stayed with me to get more work... kate's eyes went wide in shock

'are you fucking kidding?

'no, i know were not together anymore but to know he used me really hurts... danielle started to cry again and kate pulled her into a big hug with dan's face in her neck

'its okay baby dont worry about him he is an ass hole.. danielle nodded 'i love you baby so much and i would never hurt you i promise

'i know... danielle croaked out, danielle pulled back kissing kate softly but than harder her hands going to kate's face holding onto her

'hmm baby... kate moaned against her lips, danielle stuck her tongue into her mouth caressing kate's tongue, danielle pushed kate against the wall pinning her there as dan moved her hands to kate's breast squeezing them and rubbing her thumbs over her now hardened nipples, danielle kissed down to her neck sucking on her pulse making kate moan, kissing further down she pulled her left nipple into her mouth suck and licking and than doing to same attention to the other one, 

'your so fucking beautiful kate.. danielle said as she stood up and looked into her eyes, leaning in she kissed kate as her hand travelled down in between her legs and slipped 2 fingers into kates hot wet folds rubbing her clit, 

'oh fuck... kate moaned and held her arms over danielle's neck 'more please... she groaned and danielle pushed 2 fingers into her and kate gently bit danielle's shoulder trying not to be loud, as danielle pushed in and out of kate the water cascaded over there bodies kate held tighter as she felt her orgasm build up and danielle went faster

'i love you... thats all kate needed as her orgasm hit and she moaned out danielle's name and her nails scratching down danielle's back, as danielle worked her down she finally fell limp on danielle and she pulled out of kate and held onto kate tightly, kate's breathing heavy in her ear made danielle feel calm and relaxed to know she had this amazing and beautiful woman in her arms to hell with adam. kate lifted her head kissing danielle over and over again

'i love you too.. said kate as she flipped them around 'my turn... kate dropped to her knees and threw one of danielle;s legs over her shoulder and made danielle cum twice with her tongue and when they finally got out of the shower danielle fell onto the bed exhausted and naked

'fuck what did you do to me?

'what can i say when i want something i go after it and..... she straddled danielle's lap 'i wanted you so bad.. kissing danielle's smiling lips 'are you okay?

'i think so, i mean im upset im not gonna lie but i will get over it

'you dont have to down play it for me dan, if it was me i would have kicked him in the balls

'oh i wanted too but he is not worth it plus i wounded his pride by telling him i loved you more than i ever did him, 

'do you really?

'yes really... pulling kate down she kissed her and flipped them over pulling the blankets over them as she did so, kate felt danielle's leg slip between her own and danielle could feel kate's wetness on her thigh already

'so wet baby.. danielle said kissing down her neck and thrust her hips into kate there cores grinding against each other

'o..only for you babe... the rooms filled with moans as danielle grinded harder and faster and they both came releasing on each others thigh... danielle rolled off kate and lay there breathing heavily as did kate. they came fast considering how sensitive they were.. kate laughed and turned to face dan kissing her chest

'your fucking amazing.. danielle smiled lazily 

'so are you... they snuggled together and fell asleep both tired from there efforts they both needed a nap

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

dan woke up a couple of hours later looking over she saw kate on the edge of the bed her arms hanging off the edge and if she moved an inch she would fall off. danielle moved kate gently so she didnt fall or wake up and kissed her cheek, she got out of bed and put her robe on and left her sleeping beauty in bed and went to the lounge room sitting down with the boys

'what are you 2 up too?

'im playing a game on the ipad

'and i am watching tv, did you fall asleep?

'yea i was tired

'everything okay mum? danielle nodded her head

'it is now dont worry okay

'i cant help it mum i dont like seeing you upset

'i know but im fine really

'you will tell me right?

'yes when its just us

'okay, im about to make dinner

'what are you making?

'roasted chicken with sweet potato mash and salad

'do you need help?

'no thanks its pretty easy, where is kate?

'sleeping

'she feeling better?

'yes she will be 100% in a couple days

'thats good, the medication must be working

'it is but she keeps complaining that it makes her tired and want to sleep

'she will be fine, the more you sleep the better your body can heal

'exactly what i said

'alright well the food will take about half an hour so make sure you wake her up before hand'

'i will.... while ethan walked into the kitchen to start prepping ahi came and sat on his mums lap

'are you okay mum?

'im good ahi

'i know you were upset before and you wont tell me cause im little but thats okay i just want you to know i love you and your the best mum... danielle smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her little boy

'i love you too baby... they sat together hugging for a while when the bedroom door opened and out came kate smiling

'whats going on here? where is my hugs ahi? she fake pouted

'sorry mum gotta go... he jumped from his mums lap and ran into kate's arms and she hugged him, danielle had the biggest smile on her face she was glad ahi and ethan took to kate so well and it seems ahi really likes her 

'aww thank you little man... he kissed her cheek and she put him down

'your very welcome now i have to clean my room before mum sees it... he whispered and kate nodded

'good idea... danielle laughed cause she did actually hear him, ahi took off to his room and kate went to sit beside danielle but was pulled into her lap

'hey gorgeous did you sleep okay?

'after what you did to me dan i slept like a baby and im still tired... danielle laughed

'what can i say i cant keep my hands to myself

'you and me both...

'are you okay after before?

'yea im just trying to get my head around it, i know we are broken up and maybe im being stupid worrying about it

'no your not dan, he used you for his own good and you are feeling hurt, it will take some time to deal with it but you will and i will be by your side the whole time

'he called me a slut

'excuse me?

'yea he said i was a slut and i sleep around

'he is a scum babe and his opinion doesnt count, im sorry he treated you like that he had no right at all and your not like that.. kissing kate's lips

'thank you... kate lay her head on danielle's shoulder for a while till ethan announced dinner was ready causing ahi to run from his room almost knocking his mum over

'ahi be careful

'sorry mum but im hungry.. kate and ethan laughed as danielle shook her head, they sat down and ethan put them each a plate and he joined them

'ethan i wanted to talk to you, the producer of my new show im working on at the moment offered you a job

'doing what?

'you set up the food on set and keeping the food storage full so maybe a couple of food runs to the store, you start at 6am till 2.30 in the afternoon would you be interested?

'absolutely that would be perfect mum thanks

'great i will call him after dinner and find out when you start, you may have to go in a bit earlier on your first day so he can show you what to do

'fine by me

'who will take me to school than? ahi piped up

'its me and you buddy, mummy and ethan have to work, is that okay? he nodded

'cool with me as long as you feed me

'' guess i can handle that... she giggled at the little boy

'babe are you sure your okay to take hi m to school everyday?

'of course no worries, i dont start work for 2 weeks and even than i start at 10am

'you got work here?

'yea a new show with an aussie star delta goodrem

'thats awesome congratulations

'thank you its nothing big but its something while we are on break from wentworth otherwise i will get so bored and spend my time cleaning.. danielle kissed her cheek

'when did you audition for this?

'when i had ahi i told him to keep it a secret in case i didnt get it

'ahi kept the secret? he is a blabber mouth, he tells everyone everything

'no i dont mum

'yes you do

'maybe but i didnt tell you cause i forgot... they all burst out laughing

'this kid is gold.. said kate

'dont i know it... they all finished dinner and kate cleaned up allowing danielle to have some private time with her boys. after cleaning up the kitchen kate went into the lounge room

'im going to get something for dessert anyone want something in particular?

'chocolate please... said ahi

'no worries im on it, i wil be back... kissing dan's head she grabbed the keys and wallet and took off getting into the car and driving around to find a cake shop, she googled a few places as she didnt really know the area and had only been to sydney a couple times, pulling up at a cheesecake shop that was about to close she quickly popped in looking at the display case at all the sweets

'hi miss what can i get you?

'hi can i get the chocolate swirl cheese cake and the caramel swirl vanilla cheese cake.. they were boxed up and kate paid and let the shop driving back home, she walked in to see all the lights turned off and she was worried, putting the cakes down she went into the lounge room using the light from her phone

'babe? where are you? she didnt hear any thing but as she went to switch the light on she felt arms around her waist and pick her up and they all yelled booo and the light switched on and ethan and ahi were laughing and danielle was the one that picked her up swinging her around

'god you guys scared the crap out of me... she laughed as danielle put her down laughing

'sorry but the look on your face was worth it... kate turned around raising her eyebrow

'really?

'yep it was funny

'your gonna pay for that... danielle's smile dropped and kate smirked

'oh oh mums in trouble, ahi run.... the boys ran and danielle followed them but kate was too quick and as the boys locked themselves in ahi's room kate tackled dan to the floor tickling her

'nooooo stop kate.. she laughed

'say your sorry

'neverrrrrrrrr... she continued to laugh and try to fight off kate

'babe alright im sorry... kate sat back on danielle's pelvis smiling down

'your a shit

'yes but you love me

'without a doubt.. leaning down she kissed danielle... the door opened and out came the boys jumping on them 

'STACKS ON!!! yelled ahi and they all rumbled with each other till danielle called stop 

'thats enough its time for cake... ahi sprung up

'yes please.. they all got up following him to the kitchen and they all had a piece of cheese cake and sat on the balcony eating and chatting, they spent an hour out there just relaxing and enjoying the night city sky, ahi yawned which meant it was his bed time

'time for bed ahi... he nodded

'yea im tired.. he kissed kate's cheek and ethans and followed his mum to his room, he brushed his teeth and got into bed and dan tucked him in kissing his cheek

'good night ahi i love you

'i love you too mum... danielle closed the door and went back to the balcony sitting down

'so mum what happened today?

'adam happened

'what do you mean? danielle spent the next ten minutes telling ethan what had happened from the cast party to the messages and at his apartment today

'wow i didnt expect that from him, im sorry mum

'its not your fault ethan, i guess im shocked and hurt more than anything, i mean using me to get himself more popular is a low blow

'it is for sure mum its like me or kate doing it

'i would never do that i hate being in the lime light so you dont have to worry about that

'i know you wouldnt do that im just pissed at myself for not going with my gut instinct earlier, i remember when i had events he always wanted to come even though i didnt want him too and now it means he wanted people to know who he was, im just sorry i ever had him around you boys, he said today that you boys need a dad

'we have dads

'i know but he thinks he is better for you 2

''look i know dad and i dont spend much time together but if i called him and needed him he would come straight away, he actually turned up with grandpa when i went back to new zealand to pack

'did he?

'yea grandpa called him and so he came and helped and we talked and he put some things into prospective for me, and ahi's dad is always around and he always calls, mum was adam ever jealous of out dads when they called or when we saw them?

'yes we had a couple arguments with him saying im too close to them

'what how does that work?

'i dont know but i told him i would be binded to them forever cause we share children and he would have to deal with that, he especially couldnt stand ahi's dad cause he is so young

'yea mum your like a cougar... danielle, kate and ethan laughed

'he is a good man we just didnt work out thats all, anyways its done now but if he tries to contact you or you see him let me know okay?

'alright mum. well im off to watch a movie in my room and go to sleep good night

'good night.. danielle and kate replied as he walked off, danielle moved to the seat next to kate and held her hand

'its been a big day

'yes it has

'are you feeling okay?

'yes in time i will dont worry

'i will always worry about you dan... they spent some time out there until danielle started falling asleep 'babe lets go to sleep...danielle nodded and they headed to bed after locking up the place and switching the lights off except for the hallway light in case ahi gets up and needs danielle. they got into bed danielle's head on kate's chest

'dan did you take your vitamins today?

'shit no i didnt... kate sat up and went and got them and 2 bottles of water and came back to the room, danielle took her tablets and kate took one of hers for the head cold she had to take them for another 3 days to make sure the infection is completely gone, they lay back down together and not too long later they both fell asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

it was the weekend and they were all getting ready to go to tammy's place for the bbq, kate had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed and danielle was finishing getting ahi dressed and brush those unruly locks of his, once they were all dressed the 4 of them got in the car stopping on the way to grab a couple bottles of wine and arrived at tammy's not too long later and ahi knocked on the door and tammy answered

'aunty tammy.. the little boy jumped into her arms and hugged her

'hey ahi its good to see you, why dont you go out the back and say hi to everyone and the boys are there... ahi ran outside and ethan hugged tammy

'hey tam

'hey ethan glad you could come... 

'kate you feeling better?

'much thanks to my doctor here... she giggled as they hugged and than danielle and tammy hugged

'hey dan how are you?

'im good tammy and you?

'pretty good, hey ethan i need to talk to your mum and kate so go head into the back there is drinks and snacks

'okay.... ethan walked off and tammy pulled kate and dan into her study and closed the door

'whats wrong tammy?

'dan adam is here, i didnt invite him i barely know him but he is dating a friend of mine and i only just found out

'fuck

'i know im sorry

'its not your fault its fine dont worry

'should i ask him to leave?

'no cause we had words the other day and he will make a big scene

'what happened?

'he basically thinks im a slut and kate and i were fucking while i was still with him and than he said he only stayed with me the last couple of years to make his career better

'fucking asshole

'yea its fine dont worry about it

'babe its okay i got you i promise... kate grabbed danielle's hand kissing her cheek

'come on lets get drinks we are going to need them.... following tammy outside kate never let go of danielle's hand while they greeted everyone they knew and just waved at people they didnt including adam who had a grin on his face. they went over to sit with nicole and katrina as they were handed drinks by tammy and she disappeared to do something inside, there was about 60 people there so they could manage to stay away from adam which was good

'hows it going love birds?

'pretty good and you?

'you know me just chilling, i see kate's sporting some bling bling around her neck

'yea danielle got it for me

'its beautiful, 

'hey katrina where is your man?

'around here somewhere, knowing him he might be on the bouncy castle the big child.. they all laughed 'anyways dan i see adams here with someone else

'yep

'how is with you 2?

'lets just say its not good, i thought we were amicable but it seems not

'thats shit

'yea but its okay as long as i have kate and my boys than im good. actually where are ahi and ethan? just than tammy came from behind them

'ahi is playing with my boys and kat's boyfriend on the jumping castle and ethan is inside with some of the guys

'alright can i ask you guys to keep an eye on them and make sure adam doesnt approach them please

'yes of course dan dont worry, food will be ready soon so ahi will come flying to you straight away... tammy laughed

'that kid loves to eat, tammy can i help you?

'most of the food is done i just got to do a couple of salads

'alright i will help you... kissing kate's cheek dan and tammy went inside and started cutting up lettuce, tomotoes, cuccumber, carrots and cheese and than the coleslaw for the other one

'how is it having kate living with you?

'its great i love it, its so relaxed and it feels like she has been with us for ages... looking up hey eyes locking onto a laughing kate she couldnt help but smile... feeling a nudge in her side she looked at tammy

'you got it bad

'i know i cant help it, she is so beautiful and amazing... tammy laughed and they finished off the salads and they placed all the food on the 2 big tables set up for food, the table was full with salads, potato bake, potato salad, rice, pasta salad, prawns, oysters, dips, cold plates, fresh bread and the platters with meat on them, 

'everyone come and eat.... tammy yelled and people walked around the table putting there food and sitting at the tables to eat, danielle was having another beer so kate decided not to drink and to be the sober driver... 

'here babe taste this? said dan as she tried to feed kate an oyster

'ewww no thanks im good

'its so yum... kate pulled a disgusted face

'its gross babe and you cant kiss me till you brush your teeth... danielle laughed and pulled kate to her kissing her lips

'oh well now you can taste it... kate wiped her mouth and whispered to danielle

'just wait till i taste you later... danielle blushed making nicole and tammy burst out laughing and everyone looking at them. 'your so cute when you blush.... danielle faced kate and pulled her by her shirt kissing her hard

'i fucking love you

'i love you too baby.. 

'i love you too mum.. ahi said as he bit into his steak

'i love you too ahi... kate could see adam's fury from where they were sitting and he was staring at her and danielle but let it go for now.. they finished eating and kate and nicole helped tammy clear the food and pack it away while danielle and katrina went for a walk as behind tammy's house was a body of water so they walked along the foot path beside it

'so you and kate?

'yep

'i knew it i picked it straight away

'really? that obvious

'yes when kate's first day on set i saw the way you looked at her and how she looked at you, i laughed one day so hard when she was bent over and your eyes were glues to her ass

'oh shit i bet everyone saw it

'yea pretty much but its cute and im glad you 2 are together

'thanks kat im really happy

'so is she i can tell... walking back to the house danielle heard yelling which sounded like ethan and adam so she ran into the house seeing adam and ethan standing head to head with kate in the middle

'dont you fucking come near mum again 

'i will do what i want ethan

'stay the fuck away from me, mum, ahi and kate we are happy and dont need someone like you around

'someone like me?

'yea someone who used my mum and speaks to woman without respect, stay away from us

'what the hell is going on here? danielle said walking over to them

'your son here has got a big mouth

'i do? you better watch yours before i rearrange your face you fucking pig

'ethan relax he isnt worth it... said kate and he nodded and she walked him backwards

'yea listen to the whore ethan... kate turned around and walked up to him punching him straight in the jaw making him stumble back

'you bitch...danielle was at kate's side and tammy, katrina and nicole were standing next to them 

'dont you fucking come next to danielle and the boys ever again.... kate stood tall without fear

'you think im scared of you? please give me a break

'you dont need to be but if you hurt my family i will come after you

'adam its time for you to go... said tammy

'fine im out of here... he turned and walked out leaving ethan and kate fuming and danielle upset

'im so sorry tammy

'its no ones' fault but adams he approached ethan and it all went off from there and kate jumped in the middle of them so ethan wouldnt get hurt.. 

'i better check on ethan... walking over to him katrina was sitting with him 

'hey are you okay?

'im fine sorry mum

'its fine i get why that happened, are you sure your okay?

'yes im fine but kate might want to kill him,

'where is she? she said looking around

'i saw her walk out the front.. said nicole

'fuck thats where adam went.. they all jumped up and ran out the front seeing adam with kate up against the car his hand around her throat, ethan ran up and jumped on his back forcing him to let go of her and tammy called out to her husband and his friends as the fight broke out between ethan and adam, punches were thrown from both and as kate tried to break them up was hit with a hard elbow to her cheek by adam and she fell over, the guys came from inside and broke it up sending adam on his way, danielle came to ethan checking his face

'shit ethan your bleeding

'its fine mum its just a cut

'you scared me

'sorry but he was hurting kate, where is she?

'nicole took her inside

'i want to see if she is okay

'alright come on.. they all went inside seeing kate in the kitchen and nicole was holding an ice pack against her cheek

'kate are you okay?

'im fine dont worry.. her cheek was swelling up and a bruise was forming 'thank you ethan i just went to the front to get some air but he was still here and he started up again

'its all good kate as long as your okay

'me im full of tough stuff

'yea or full of shit.. tammy laughed

'up yours tam, im sorry about what happened, it went way too far and i ruined your bbq

'no you didnt we are having a good time so just relax and drink and have fun, forget about adam and enjoy yourselves... kate nodded

'mum im going to hang out with ahi and if he asks im going to tell him i fell okay i dont want him knowing what happened

'alright and we will tell him kate walked into a door

'oh yea make me look clumsy... danielle and ethan laughed

'aww baby your cute. guys can i have a few minutes with kate please

'of course dan... they all went outside and danielle pulled kate into the lounge room sitting down rubbing her cheek

'are you okay?

'im fine dan dont worry

'i cant believe this happened

'i know but it was bound to happen when ethan saw adam and im glad it happened with us around

'yea i guess so... dan pulled kate into her wrapping her arms around her body 'i gotta say that was an awesome hit babe... kate chuckled

'he is lucky thats all that happened

'your so tough babe

'you better believe it, no one messes with my family

'family? i like the sound of that

'me too, lets go and hang out the back i need a few drinks after that.. dan laughed and they walked out the back and grabbed a beer each and sat down

'get theses in ya...nicole said as she had a tray of shots

'i cant im driving nic

'dont worry babe we can catch a taxi and get the car tomorrow

'are you sure?

'yep... handing one to kate that took a shot which was wet pussy and having another to follow and nicole did the same

'woah thats strong

'you will be right toughen up sweet cheeks

'piss off nicole 

'lets have another one but im going to make my special shots... nicole came back a few minutes later with 6 shots 2 each 

'do i want to know whats in it?

'hmm probably not just take them toughy

'fine im not afraid... danielle, kate and nicole took another 2 shots each and kate almost threw up

'thats foul

'i know there is vodka, scotch and baileys in it

'thats so gross nicole.. danielle said and nicole shrugged

'its good for ya.. nicole sat down and tammy, katrina and socs joined them and they sat around chatting, most of the other people left leaving there group and robbie and bernard there who were messing around in the pool with the kids

'so dan i heard your shooting a new show at the moment?

'thats right socs we took a break for a week but im back on monday and ethan will be working on set as well

'doing what?

'the food, setting it up and doing shopping runs, he doesnt start uni for a few months so it will be good for him

'yea especially after what happened with his ex

'exactly, 

'has he heard from her or the ex best friend?

'his ex girlfriend messaged him on face book the other day saying it was his fault and blah blah blah i told him to block her and forget about her and her bullshit

'he will be okay he is a good strong man

'yea he is, he always looks out for us

'i can see especially after today, when he saw adam had kate like that he launched into hulk mode, its good to see he knows how to protect himself and his family.. said nicole

'he learnt how to fight from my dad, he is a good boy... they all sat around chatting for a while longer and the drinks flowed and before long most of them were drunk including dan and kate and even ethan had quite a few drinks, danielle was thankful when bernard and robbie took ethan aside to tell him he did good protecting his family, sometimes it was hard to bring the manly strength into her relationship with ethan but robbie had been there since she first met him and now bernard as well she was greatful. feeling someone's hands circle around her waist she was lifted up and thrown in the pool pulling whoever it was in the pool with her, coming up from the water she turned around to see a smirking kate looking at her

'you shit head

'sorry babe 

'you look really sorry.. danielle said walking towards her

'maybe im not but its your fault

'how do you figure that?

'your so damn hot i needed to cool you down..... kate giggled and danielle wrapped her arms around kate's neck pulling her closer kissing her beautiful lips, i massive splash beside them made them pull apart 

'fucking hell nicole

'it wasnt just me... katrina came up from the water 

'of course its you as well

'we come as one... they all laughed

'kate my clothes are wet and so are yours

'dont worry we can go home in our birthday suits

'thats never going to happen babe

'its fine dan i will give you clothes.. tammy yelled as she too jumped in the pool followed by socs, ethan, bernard, robbie, ahi and tammy's boys.. ahi swam over to kate holding onto her in the deep end cause he couldnt stand

'you having fun little man?

'yep lots and i had lots of cake and ice cream

'oh great you wont sleep for ages than

'nope i up for a long time.. he smiled, his hand had gone to kate's cheek only now seeing the bruise 'what happened?

'its nothing i walked into the door inside

'thats silly

'i know i wasnt watching where i was going

'you must of been looking at mum

'why do you say that?

'cause your always looking at mum... kate blushed and danielle giggled

'anyways young man enough of that cheeky i have to go to the bathroom you go to your mum.. she handed ahi to dan and got out of the pool her jeans soaked so she took them off

'babe what are you doing?

'relax dan its just us here and i cant walk in my jeans

'well hide your ass... everyone laughed as kate picked up a paper plate and put it behind her 'funny, real funny... kate went inside and used the bathroom and came out taking another shot and having some beer and getting back in the pool swimming around and ahi jumped on her back like she was a dolphin

'woo hoo go faster

'yes boss... kate swam faster weaving around everyone in the pool being thankful it was a huge pool, after a few minutes she got tired and slowed down next to danielle and she stood holding her arms behind her to hold ahi up

'ahi go play with the boys and let kate breath

'fine mother.. he kissed kate's cheek and swam over to the younger kids 

'babe i think im a little pissed

'kate im pretty sure we are both drunk

'jesus how did that happen? i was supposed to be the sober driver.. danielle laughed

'dont worry about that we can call a taxi when we are ready

'hey guys you can stay here if you want?

'isnt there too many people already staying?

'dan i have 3 spare rooms for the others and you guys can stay in the guest house

'what about ethan and ahi?

'they will share and i will put them near one of my boys rooms, they have queen beds so there is room for everyone done worry

'kate what do you think?

'im happy with whatever babe

'alright we will stay thanks tammy.. 

'no worries its unlocked and i have some clothes in there so whenever you want you can go and use whatever you want, the bathroom has shampoo and conditioner and body soap and there is spare toothbrushes, i will look after the boys

'let me just double check with ethan i will be back... danielle swam over to him 'hey son tammy said we can stay here is that okay with you?

'where would we sleep?

'her boys will share one room and you and ahi will get the other one

'yea thats fine with me mum, where are you staying?

'me and kate will be in the guest house, katrina her boyfriend and bernard are leaving and the rest are staying here

'alright im good with that

'good... danielle swam back to tammy and kate who were trying do throw each other under water laughing 'you guys done? she said laughing

'yes babe. what did ethan say?

'he is happy to stay, tammy if there is any issues with him during the night please some and get me or call me

'do you think he will?

'i hope not but i know when he gets stressed he can have nightmares and after today i hope he is okay

'no worries dan i will look after him

'thank you.. they spent the next couple of hours swimming and drinking and pretty much getting plastered, kate and danielle stumbled into the guest house and fell on the floor laughing

'oh fuck that hurt

'kate i think im dead

'are we floating?

''it feels like it.... tammy and nicole walked in seeing them both on the floor and burst out laughing

'oh my god what are you 2 doing?

'were floating.. they helped them up and took them to the bathroom

'you both need to strip your wet

'im not letting you see my body

'dan everyone has seen your body on tv

'oh yea, fine than... danielle stripped down and got into the shower

'you too

'so bossy tammy... nicole laughed as kate stripped getting in the shower

'clean yourselves and go to bed.... kate pulled danielle into her kissing her hard

'can you not keep your hands to your selves

'do you blame me? look at her

'yes yes dan is hot now hurry up... they finished cleaning and nicole and tammy helped them dress and get into bed and they were asleep by the time they left the guest house

'there a mess

'yep now its time for us to sleep.. 

'nicole you can go in the room beside the boys, thats for you 

'thanks tammy good night

'night... they both went to there beds and fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wasnt sure about this chapter making adam to be a really bad guy but its all fake so here it is, no offence to danielle, kate or adam


	14. author's note

hi all

after my last chapter i have had some bad feed back and some lets say unappreciated backlash about this story, i was thinking about deleting this story, i think a lot of people are forgetting these are not real and although i appreciate all comments good and bad some are just plain disrespectful, please let me know if you want me to continue this story and i will decide based on what you want, 

'thank you i look forward to your feedback


	15. pain

danielle woke up and the room was spinning she felt sick like really sick, sitting up her head was pounding and her stomach was aching, leaping off the bed she ran to the bathroom and threw up 'fuck' she thought to herself as she sat on the edge of the bathtub trying to steady herself, she stayed there for a few minutes before she got up and washed her face and brushed her teeth and headed back to the bed getting in gently and laying on her side as when she was on her back she felt nauseous, looking at kate her cheek had a huge bruise and was swollen stroking it gently, kate opened her eyes and smiled

'good morning baby

'good morning beautiful your cheek is pretty swollen, does it hurt?

'yes quite a bit actually, i feel like a guy punched me in the face

'well he pretty much did, maybe its broken or something i should take you to the doctor?

'i dont have the energy to go today

'kate if it is badly hurt and you leave it it might get worse.. kate sighed she knew this but she felt her hangover starting to hit her

'fine but i need food, water and aspirin

'that can be arranged, go freshen up and lets go into into the house

'what time is it?

'10.30

'alright i will be back... kate freshened up and they headed into the house seeing tammy and nicole sitting at the big dinning table

'oh look what the cat dragged in.. said tammy

'morning 

'you hungry dan?

'what about me tam?

'your always hungry kate so i dont need to ask... kate shrugged and they laughed

'yea were hungry tammy

'sit down i will make you both a plate... they both sat down looking around

'where are the boys?

'ahi is with the kids upstairs and ethan went with my husband to get a few things i needed

'were they alright?

'ethan woke up a little freaked out but he calmed down once he saw me dont worry danielle he is okay, we spoke this morning about what happened

'what did he say?

'he was angry with adam and he felt like he needed to tell adam what he said to him and to be honest i agree with him, adam was in your life for so long and he acted like what you 2 had was nothing, he also played the step father to the kids and there is a lot of emotions between them and ahi as well, he feels like a big weight has been lifted off his shoulders so i think he will calm down now

'thank you tammy i appreciate it... tammy placed a couple plates in front of them with orange juice and a box of meds

'no worries dan here take a couple tablets and eat up.... they did just that and once finished they washed up and sat on the table with the others

'how long is ethan going to be i need to take kate to the hospital to get her cheek checked

'yea it does look pretty swollen, danielle just take her and the boys can stay with me

'are you sure? thats a lot to ask

'its fine nicole is going to hang around and it would be good for ethan to hang out with my boof head husband otherwise they will get on your nerves being stuck at the hospital

'okay thank you, babe lets go home and shower and change and head to the hospital

'alright thank you tammy we will be back later on, we will text or call you

'no worries you 2 try stay out of trouble

'i dont know about dan but im innocent tammy

'yea yea sure ya are...

'see ya laters... danielle and kate went home and had a shower and got dressed and drove to the hospital parking the car and getting out danielle grabbed kate's hand and they walked into emergency up to the counter

'hi i need to book in my girlfriend to see a doctor

'sure can i have her medicare card please.. handing over her card she put her details in and they were told to sit down, sitting down dan grabbed a couple of coffees for them and sat down, they had waited for a couple hours till her name was called 

'kate jenkinson?

'here

'come with me please... danielle and kate followed the doctor to one of the rooms in the emergency section 'please take a seat... kate sat down and danielle stood next to her

'what can i do for you?

'yesterday i was elbowed in the cheek and it is absolutely throbbing... he put on a pair of gloves

'let me have a look... he felt around her cheek and kate winced in pain 'sorry lets get an x-ray and see whats going on? 

'okay 

'i will get a nurse to take you to get one and hopefully we get some answers... kate had been taken for the x-ray and was laying down on the bed and the doctor cam in an hour later

'alright ladies by the looks of it kate your cheek is fractured but its not too bad luckily otherwise you would have needed surgery

'what do i need to do?

'ice packs and eat soft food only allowing your muscles to relax, im going to send you home with pain killers and you need to not talk too much

'alright thank you doctor.... the doctor wrote up a letter for her gp and a script and handed it to danielle 'if the pain gets worse please come back

'okay thank you doctor... they left the hospital and headed home, they walked inside and danielle told kate to get into bed and rest

'babe im fine

'no your not and its my fault..

'what? no its not dan dont say that... kate went to grab danielle's hand but she pulled away

'dont just please lay down im going to get the boys and your medication i will be back... with that danielle left and got into her car calling tammy on the way telling her she would be there soon... she stopped at the chemist to get the pain killers, a couple of ice packs and some more aspirin and went to tammy's house parking and getting out knocking and tammy answered

'hey dan the boys are ready

'thanks tam

'hows kate?

'she has a fractured cheek bone.. danielle shook her head and tightened her jaw and tammy frowned

'hey she will be okay

'its my fault tam, she is lucky thats all that happened

'its not your fault its adam's for starting shit, kate was sticking up for you, ethan and ahi and i have no doubt she would take a beating for you guys if she had too, this does not fall on you.... ethan came over and seeing how upset his mum was so he hugged her

'mum whats wrong? is kate okay?

'she has a fractured cheek bone and she is at home sleeping

'mum why are you upset?

'its my fault ethan

'no its not mum its adam's so stop thinking that, he started this crap and he cant accept that you have moved on, dont worry kate is strong she will get better and she will have us to help her... danielle nodded

'i guess so, where is ahi? ahi came running and jumped into his mums arms

'here i am mum... he smiled

'ready to go buddy?

'i sure am i want to have a bath when i get home

'alright i guess you can... kissing his cheek she put him down 'say bye to tammy

'buy aunty tammy

'bye boys, dan call me later okay and if you need help dont hesitate

'i wont thank you tammy... danielle drove home picking up maccas on the way, they entered there home and the boys sat down to eat and danielle went into her room slowly and quietly as she thought kate was sleeping btu she heard her voice and it made her jump

'thats not fair what you did earlier.. kate turned on her back to look at danielle and she sighed and knew she was right

'i know im sorry but your hurt and its because of my ex

'no its because of a person that cant control his actions, you did nothing wrong and you look after me, im safe with you and i trust you with my life and you pushing me away like that hurt... danielle sat beside kate holding her hand

'im sorry i didnt mean to push you away before im just so upset and angry at him

'i know you are and so am i and ethan too but he doesnt matter, all that matters is who is in this house

'i know your right

'hmm say that again i like hearing it

'you are right... danielle laughed and kissed her lips 'are you hungry? i bought maccas

'i sure am

'lets eat and than have a nap im buggered

'lead the way babe... they all ate together and ethan and ahi went to watch a movie and kate and danielle fell asleep on the couch together after trying to watch a bit of tv so ethan put the blanket over them and went to his room with ahi

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

when danielle had woken up kate was practically laying on top of her and she had to admit she loved it, stroking her hand through her hair and scratching her nails on her scalp knowing how much kate loved that, she heard her phone go off so she picked it up and it was a text from nicole

'so someone must have followed you to the hospital or saw you there and took some photos, there is a rumour your pregnant...danielle's eyes went wide

'holy fuck... she made kate jump

'what the hell dan?

'fuck sorry babe but i just got a text from nicole look... kate read the text and looked at dan

'for fuck sake people need to fuck off, adam is going to hassle you now

'i fucking hope not... she opened her instagram and all the notifications came up 'danielle cormack pregnant with ex beau' 'kate must be mad as danielle carries ex's baby' and so much more crap... she than received a text from adam of all people

'are you pregnant? you should have told me, we could be a family and i will forgive you for getting with her... this guy is delusional she thought and sent a text back

'no im not pregnant adam and i would never be with you, there all rumours and we were at the hospital because you hurt kate... a text came back from him

'you better not be lying to me dan

'why the hell would i? dont forget your the liar adam now dont contact me again... handing her phone to kate 'you should read this... kate read the few messages and rolled her eyes

'he is an idiot

'i know babe dont worry about him he is a douche, 

'are you sure you dont want to be with him? kate said ehr head resting on danielle's chest

'babe look at me... kate lifted her head to look at danielle

'i want no one but you, i will never ever love anyone like you, you are my whole world you, ethan and ahi are the only ones that hold my heart... tears rolled down kate's cheeks onto danielle's chest and danielle wiped them gently not to hurt her cheek

'oh dan

'im sorry i didnt mean to make you upset and cry

'there happy tears baby i swear, i love you so much dan you gave me goose bumps

'i love you too baby... leaning down kate kissed her beauty.... ahi came out and climbed on top and sat on kate's back and plopped down making kate grunt

'ahi be careful sit gently

'sorry but i need to talk to you both

'whats up?

'whats for dinner?

'thats what you want to talk about?

'its important mum... he rolled his eyes and kate giggled

'what do you want to eat?

'soup.. can we go to the soup bowl

'you can choose anything and you chose soup?

'yep i love soup and and kate cant eat hard food so ethan and i want soup... danielle smiled her sons were so thoughtful

'kate you up to go out?

'sure but its pretty cold so make sure you wear warm clothes ahi

'i will, mum how long until we leave?

'1 hour

'okay im going to have a bath than cause i didnt have one before

'alright off you go... he leaned over kissing the top of kate's head and began to walk off 'what no kiss for your mum only kate? he went and kissed his mums cheek

'mums kate's hurt she needs kisses.. he huffed and walked off leaving danielle and kate laughing but it hurt to laugh for kate and she hissed in pain

'fuck that hurt

'babe why dont you go haev a both in our bathroom as well and take some pain killers

'i will have a bath but if i have pills now i will fall asleep in the car

'alright go have a bath and i will help ahi... kate nodded and headed into there bathroom filling up the tub and getting in, danielle went to the bathroom where ahi was and he and there was so much bubbles she could barely see him

'where are you ahi? he moved some of the bubbles

'right here mum

'have enough bubbles?

'i love them they smell yummy

'rightio well dont be in there for too long and make sure you rinse yourself and the bathtub, do you need help?

'im not a baby mum i can do it

'okay sorry im going to be in my room getting ready

'alright mum you better go help kate

'i will dont worry... danielle went to her room stopping at ethan's room and opening the door

'hey than we are leaving in about 45 minutes to go to the soup bowl

'alright mum i will be ready... danielle went into her room and than the bathroom

'you okay babe?

'you just sore

'i wish i could do more to help

'you being here is perfect.... danielle kissed her lips and jumped into the shower kate watching her the whole time, danielle had a sexy body better than anyone else's she had ever seen, licking her lips she watched dan taking the loafer and soaping it up and washing her body and kate had to squeeze her legs tight as she felt so turned on right now, danielle rinsed off and got out wrapping the towel around her body looking at kate

'whats wrong? clearing her throat

'nothing its all good... kate was flushed and her legs clenched and danielle smirked

'babe are you... horny??? kate blushed brighter than ever before 'aww babe dont be shy its kinda hot

'dan stop.. kate said embarrassed 

'baby dont be shy its normal and at least i know your hot for me... kate laughed

'im always hot for you dan you dont ever have to worry about that.... kate got out of the bath and dan put a towel around her

'thank you beautiful... they all got ready and left the house danielle driving them to the soup bowl which was only 15 minutes from them, they got out and ahi held kate's hand and they walked inside, 

'hi can we get a table for 4 please?

'of course please follow me... the waiter led them to a booth and they all sat down and handed menu's 'what can i get you to drink?

'i think water all round, anyone want anything else? they all shook there heads no 

'okay and i will be back to take your orders... the waiter took off and they looked over the menu's

'ahi what do you want?

'the waki waki soup please and i want lots of bread mum

'okay ethan do you know what you want?

'yes i want the pho

'alright babe you?

'chicken soup... bea nodded and the guy came over with water and cups pouring them all a glass

'have we decided what to get?

'yes we will have a waki waki soup, a pho, chicken soup and i will have the spicy beef soup please, also we need 2 servings or the special bread

'great choices it shouldnt be too long... there food arrived 15 minutes later and they enjoyed there meal, ahi of course had mostly had bread and some of his soup till he was full

'mum can we take this home so i can have it tomorrow?

'of course baby... the waiter came back to clear the table

'can i get you anything else?

'ah yes can we have 2 chicken soups and 2 beef soups to go please? danielle looked confused and looked at ahi

'whats all that for ahi?

'for kate mum, she cant eat proper food all week so she can have soup... he said like his mum asked a dumb question and ethan and kate tried not to laugh

'right sorry yes we would like those to go and his left over soup to go as well

'of course it wont be long, would you like dessert we have a fresh batch of chocolate cake that just came out and we serve it with ice cream and fruit... everyone nodded

'sure we would love some thank you... he bought there desserts back and they ate kate eating really slow struggling to chew

'babe you okay? she nodded 'it hurts... she nodded 'alright lets finish off and go home... they finished and got there extra food and kate paid and they left driving home and going inside

'kate come and relax... ahi grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the couch and told her to lay down and he put the blanket over her 'i will get you gour tablets and some water... ahi asked his mum for the tablets

'i will get them for her and you get her a bottle of water... ahi ran to the fridge and got a bottle of water and took it to kate as his mum came with the tablets 'here babe take a couple... kate swallowed the tablets with some water and laid down mumbling 

'thank you..... 

'mum im heading to bed im tired

'okay good night ethan, ahi you too its late

'yes boss... danielle laughed as ahi headed to his room and changed and got into bed and his mum came and tucked him in

'good night sweet heart

'good night mum i love you

'i love you to ahi... she left the room and went to the lounge room and kate had fallen asleep, danielle left her to sleep while she changed the sheets on there bed and turning it down, she put a load of clothing to wash and than dry and than went and retreated kate, kate was out of it so she scooped her up in her arms and took her to bed laying her down and pulling off her shoes, pants and shirt and put the blanket over her, danielle stripped down and got into bed beside kate and fell asleep, in the middle of the night kate accidentally laid on her cheek and it absolutely killed her

'ahhhh fuck... dan turned over and looked at her sitting up in bed, kate was moaning in pain

'did you hurt it? kate nodded 'i will get you an ice pack.... danielle went and got the ice pack and bought it back to kate gently putting it on her cheek as kate laid down

'thank you

'anytime, do you want more tablets? kate shook her head no 'are you not talking because it hurts... she nodded yes 'how can i make it better? kate grabbed her phone and wrote a text showing it to danielle'

'just be here with me.. danielle smiled

'always and forever, close your eyes and try and sleep.... kate closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep about half an hour later, danielle threw the ice pack on the carpet and laid down pulling the blanket over them both and she too fell asleep


	16. the final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry to everyone for not updating i have been in hospital for a couple weeks but im on the road to recovery, this is the final chapter for this story but i do have the other 4 stories going, i hope you enjoy the final chapter

a couple days later kate was in quite a bit of pain and was home alone, ahi was back at school and danielle and ethan were at work so she had to figure it out on her own, taking a couple pain killers she grabbed an ice pack and sat on the couch holding it to her cheek and watching tv, it was afternoon and she hadnt eaten because it was too painful, it must be the weather she thought as the cold front was coming over and it was raining outside, actually it was beginning to pour rain and she was worried about ethan and ahi getting home from school as they were due back any second so she text ethan to see if they were okay and than started watching tv again, ethan had finished work and due to some tech problems danielle was able to go home with ethan so once they got ahi they headed home and drove into the parking lot and got out heading into there building, opening the door they walked in and dumped there stuff and walked into the lounge room seeing kate sitting up sleeping with an ice pack in one hand and her phone in the other, danielle went over to her and laid her down and pulled her shoes off and put her red blanket over her girl and kissed her cheek heading to ahi's room

'ahi go have a shower and put your uniform in the laundry

'mum its too cold

'i will put the main heater on so by the time you get out it will be warm so get get that little butt in the shower

'yes boss.... he giggled and ran past his mum and into the bathroom, danielle went to her room and changed into sweats and a t-shirts and jumper when ethan walked in

'mum i dont think kate has eaten today

'why do you say that?

'nothing has been touched, the soup, bread and nothing in the fridge and there are no dirty dishes, do you think she is in more pain than she gives out? danielle sighed the thought of kate hurting so much made her ache, sitting next to her son

'i think she is, i thought she was getting better

'yes but mum it gets worse before it gets better

'yea true, when she wakes up i will talk to her and maybe get her something stronger for the pain

'good idea, im going to get a start on dinner 

'alright im gonna get ahi dressed and we can relax for a while, do you need help?

'nah im good mum.... danielle got ahi dressed and they sat on the couch ahi with his mums ipad and danielle sat by kate's feet pulling them into her lap rubbing them gently and watching some tv, an hour later ethan came in 

'dinner is ready in a couple minutes

'what did you make?

'fish with rice and cream sauce, i made soft food so kate can eat

'thanks ethan,

'of course mum, you wake her up and ahi come and help me set the table... danielle watched her boys walk to the kitchen and she turned to kate and ran her fingers over her arm and than her cheek gently kate fluttered her eyes open

'hey babe... kate smiled a little 'dont talk i know your in pain but sit up i want to talk to you... kate sat up looking at danielle scared

'hey dont worry its not bad im worried about you, the pain is worse yea? kate shrugged and turned her eyes to the floor and danielle gently put her finger under her chin and turned to look at her eyes

'babe you need to tell me so we can get you help.

'i thought i could handle it

'i get it but the pain can be managed with something stronger so first im going to get a doctor here and get you something better and than your gonna let me look after you

'you have 2 boys and work and a bunch of other stuff going on

'yes but your important as well, you and the boys are my priority so dont argue with me.... kate nodded and kissed danielle's cheek

'thank you

'anytime baby now lets eat dinner cause i know you havent eaten today

'how do you even know?

'i know everything... they shared a little kiss and headed into the kitchen and ate dinner and kate having 2 plates she was so hungry, ahi helped ethan clean up and danielle called the doctor who turned up half an hour later and had prescribed a really strong pain killer with a couple of side effects but hopefully not too bad. danielle went and got it and returned quickly giving 2 to kate and some water which she took than they were sitting on the couch with the boys watching a movie, the medication seemed to be working as kate seemed less in pain and had a smile on her face but on second look danielle kept her eyes on kate and the smile didnt leave her face, kate turned her head to look at danielle a spacey look on her face and it looked like kate was high, like really high and danielle tried to stifle a giggle

'are you okay kate? she nodded

'mmm hmm

'do you want to go to bed? kate nodded and danielle stood up 'give me a minute okay, ahi bed time come on

'alright mum... he went and kissed kate gently on her uninjured cheek and than ethan and went to his room and his mum tucked him in

'good night ahi

;good night mum i love you

'i love you too sweet heart.... closing the light and door she went into the lounge room kate was staring into space and ethan was watching tv

'ethan we are going to bed

'okay good night, i will lock up... danielle pulled kate up to her feet and she was a little clumsy 

'you alright babe?

'good as gold

'alright than lets go to bed... danielle wrapped an arm around her and they walked to there room sitting kate on the bed she fell back laying down

'babe dont fall asleep let me undress you... kate sat up taking her top off flinging it on the floor followed by her pants and she crawled into bed and danielle followed her pulling the blanket over them both, they lay facing each other and kate's hand going to danielle's cheek 

'your so beautiful babe, i love you so much

'i love you too kate

'like i really love you dan, no one has ever looked after me like you have

'im just doing what everyone else would have done.... kate shook her head

'no babe you have done so much mare than i could ever imagine, you make sure im well, healthy and looked after

'its because i love you kate

'i love you too dan.... kate's eyes fluttered closed but popped open just as quick

'go to sleep your exhausted

;yea from just lazying around all day

'your meds are strong and i know you havent been sleeping well so close your eyes and get some rest....... kate's eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a deep sleep and danielle grabbed her phone and text the producer of her work

'hey is there any chance of getting the rest of the week off? i have a family emergency... it didnt take long for her phone to beep

'thats fine danielle, take tomorrow and friday off and come back on monday

'thank you so much i will see you on monday.. putting her phone on charge she cuddled up to kate and fell asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

kate woke up to the sound of birds chirping and upon looking at the time it was 9.30, turning over the bed was cold and empty and she missed danielle but she had to work and kate couldnt wait till she was recovered so she could work again, getting out of bed she jumped into the shower to freshen up and than got dressed wearing danielle's f;uffy robe and went into the kitchen to make a coffee a smile came across her face whens he saw danielle at the dinning table sitting down on her laptop, crossing the room danielle looked up and smiled and pulled kate to sit in her lap kissing her shoulder and wrapping her arms around around her

'good morning babe

'good morning, why arent you at work?

'i took the rest of the week off

'not that im complaining but why?

'because i want to be here for you and look after you

'dan i dont want you getting in trouble for me

'i wont dont worry, there shooting other scenes this week and mine on monday so dont worry... tucking a lose curl behind danielle's ear and her finger runnning onver her defined cheek bone danielle closed her eyes lost in the sensation of kate touching her, it wa weird how kate's touch made her fell like so she was so protected, feeling kate's lips on hers the kiss felt like fire works and she deepened the kiss hearing kate moan was like a lightening bolt to her core, kate pulled danielle even closer slipping her tongue into her mouth but she pulled back hissing

'mmm fuck... she said and held her cheek

'fuck sorry babe

'that was my fault i got lost and i forgot, 

'we need to hold out till your better kate

'i know i just want to be with you, i need you danielle

'so do i kate but you know that we cant not kiss so we need to wait till your better.... kate sighed and pouted

'fine... danielle giggled kate was so cute

'how about breakfast?

'what are you making?

'pancakes and fruit with maple syrup

'sounds good babe i will help

'i got it you just go sit on the couch and relax.... 20 minutes later danielle came into the lounge room and placed the tray on the table and handing a plate to kate a long with a coffee and they sat and ate, once finished dan quickly cleaned up and they were seated together watching the news

'did you take your pain meds?

'not yet they make me fuzzy

'i know babe but i you shouldnt be in pain

'i guess so... kate got up and took a couple tablets and retreated to the couch sitting on danielle's lap and snuggling into her chest, danielle pulled the blanket over tham and they laid down together falling asleep which is wear ethan and and ahi found them when they got home so they quietly did there own thing and ethan made dinner and they all ate and had an early night, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a few weeks went past and kate had recovered and danielle had just wrapped up taping for the show, ethan had followed the crew and was now working with a new cast on a new show and he was loving it, ahi was doing well at school and kate was about to start a new acting role the following day, kate and danielle had gone for lunch at the beach and were now walking along the beach hand in hand until they saw someone approach them and kate sighed seeing it was adam who came to a stop in front of them

'what do you want adam?

'did you tell her dan?

'tell me what? kate said and danielle just looked confused

'that me and dan have been sleeping together... kate's eyes went wide she let go of danielle's hand and took a step back

'what the fuck? dan is this true?

'no of course its not, what the fuck are you talking about adam

'dont lie dan it was only a matter of time till you came back to a real man.....adam sneered and kate felt sick and turned to walk away

'kate dont go please he is full of shit... kate just kept walking as the tears began to fall leaving danielle and adam there she headed back to the apartment, danielle looked at adam and she was seething

'what is your problem?

'you dumped me to go be with someone like that, she is scum

'your fucking scum adam, dont you dare fucking talk about her like that, she is a better person than you could ever hope to be and i love her and i always will, 

'well now she wont want you... he laughed and walked off and danielle sat on the close bench and dropped her head in her hands, she saw the hurt look in kate's eyes and it made her sick.. sitting on the bench for half an hour and she headed home walking in she saw kate had a bag slung over her shoulder and was walking out

'kate please dont go he is lying

'i cant stay i have to go........ danielle tried to grab her hand but kate yanked it away'no dont touch me if you want to be with him than go ahead.... kate walked out and danielle watched on as kate walked tot he elevator and got in and she yelled out

'I FUCKING LOVE YOU KATE!!!!!! kate left and danielle broke down falling to the floor crying and wailing, her girl was gone all because adam made trouble again, 

kate took a taxi to the apartment and packed a bag, she couldnt stay there after what just happened so she packed a bag and was heading out when danielle walked in and she couldnt handle it having her lover in front of her like this had her head in a tail spin, when she left and heard danielle say she loved her she almost stopped and ran to her but she couldnt her head was muddled and and she needed to get out of there so she jumped in her car and headed to tammy's house parking in front but she couldnt get out she broke down crying all the emotions of the possibility of danielle cheating and losing her hurt more than she could ever imagine, she wasnt sure how long she had been there but a knock on the window made her jump and looking up it was tammy, the door opened and tammy crouched down beside her

'danielle called me

'tam..i..i.... she stuttered out 

'alright alright kate calm down and breath... kate took some deep breath's and her breathing calmed down 'come inside... getting out of the car tammy grabbed kate's bag and they headed inside and sat on the couch

'danielle told me what adam said and you should know better than to believe what he say

'why would he say it than tammy?

'because he is jealous, he had probably realised that without her he is nothing and his career is going to shit and wants her back

'maybe she does want him, he could give her things i cant

'what because he has a dick? thats bullshit, she loves you and when she called me just now i have never heard her so broken and she couldnt even get the words out properly

'she was?

'yes i was going to go and check on her when i saw you here, she is completely broken kate, come on as if she would cheat on you kate she loves you so much... kate sat quietly for a few minutes not sure what to do

'what do i do? im so angry and upset

'go to my spare room and have a sleep and just relax for now, im going to o see dan and make sure she is okay

'alright thank you... tammy left and kate went to the spare room and kicked her shoes off and jacket and tried to lay down but couldnt so went to tammy's liquor cabinet and took out the bottle of scotch pouring a glass and throwing it back feeling the burn in the back of her throat, she spent the next hour drinking almost a full body of scotch and staring at the wall, 

tammy got to danielle's place and as she had a key let herself in looking around for danielle but she didnt see her

'dan.. dan where are you? she found danielle sitting in the corner with a very big glass of what smelt like vodka and it was clear danielle was already drunk

'dan?

'i lost her tammy, she is gone and i dont even know where she is

'she is at my house so she is safe... dan nodded

'thats good im glad she is safe, tammy i didnt cheat on her

'i know dan as if you need to tell me

'kate believes it, he ruined everything

'no he didnt you 2 just need some time to get your thoughts in order, you 2 are meant to be together

'she doesnt want me tammy if she did she would never have walked away so easily

'dan she is a mess i found her crying in the car outside my place and i had to help her calm down... danielle shook her head

'why did he do this? we are moving on with our lives and he made such a shit storm

'like i told kate he is jealous and he cant be with you, you made his career and he is probably suffering without you... 'you want to be with kate right?

'more than anything

'give her some time to calm down and talk to her, we have the wentworth reunion in 3 days and you will see her there

'i dont think im going to go its not fair to corner her there

'your both going and you will talk and figure this out

'thank you tammy your always here for me

'i always will be now lets get your drunk ass off the floor and into bed the boys are due home any minute... tammy put danielle to bed and waited for ethan and ahi to come home which was only 15 minutes after, sitting them down she explained that kate was staying with her for a few days and there was nothing to worry about, sending ahi to his room with a sandwich and drink ethan [ushed more

'what really happened?

'adam happened... she explained what had happened and ethan was so angry that adam would come between them and hurt them both

'listen ethan your gonna have to step up for a couple days till they sort this out, your mum is in bed and she was pretty drunk

'yea i got it dont worry

'if you need me you call okay

'i will thank you, tell kate we love her and miss her

'i will, i gotta go home so i will talk to you soon

'bye tam.... tammy headed home not needing to pick up her kids as her husband would and take them out for the afternoon, walking in the house she found kate on the couch flicking through her phone looking at what seemed to be photos of her and danielle drinking, jeez these 2 both resulted to alcohol to not feel anything. 

'kate how much have you drank? kate shrugged

'i think the bottle was full, i will get you another one... she slurred out

'i dont care about the bottle i care about you

'how could things go to shit so quick... kate shook her head

'he enjoys the drama, come on lets get you to bed.... tammy helped kate up and supported her while she took her to the spare room and put her to bed closing the door behind her she could hear kate crying, going into the kitchens he grabbed her phone and made a phone call

'hey tam

'hey nicole i need your help

'whats going on? recalling the situation to nicole nicole said she would go and see danielle while kate had tammy, 

'thank you nicole let me know how she is

'will do... hanging up tammy went on to tidy the house and start dinner for her family and hope that kate and danielle could get through this, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

ethan had just fed ahi and showered him and put him to bed and was now cleaning the dishes when there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it

'hey nicole

'hey ethan 

'come in

'thanks i just came to see your mum, how is she doing?

'not very good, i checked on her an hour ago and she didnt want to get out of bed and eat so i left her

'i will go check on her

'thanks im heading to bed i have work in the morning so make yourself at home, 

'will do... nicole walked to danielle's bedroom and opened it slowly and dan was laying on her side sleeping so nicole went and sat beside her she could see her eyes were red and puffy probably from crying and she smelt of alcohol, danielle opened her eyes slowly seeing a body next to her thinking it was kate but when she looked up it was nicole and the tears began to fall again

'oh dan come here.... danielle moved so her head was laying on nicole's lap and she ran her fingers over her scalp as danielle cried

'it will be okay dan, you 2 can get through this

'she doesnt want me nic she thinks i cheated, i would never do that i love her im not a cheater... calming down a little she looked up

'i know your not you just need to give her some time and you will be okay

'i dont think it will be, i fucking miss her.... danielle cried again and nicole held her tight as danielle cried herself to sleep, nicole spent the night there in case danielle needed someone, 

'the next few days went quite the same danielle not eating and sleeping mostly until it was the night of the reunion so nicole helped her get ready 

'i dont want to go nic

'i dont care your going with me

'i cant see kate its too hard, i feel like im dying inside

'you 2 need to talk and if it needs to be tonight than so be it

'she will probabaly reject me and i cant handle that... danielle sighed and sat on her bed

'danielle she loves you and she hasnt been any better than you are the last few days, i spoke to tammy and kate is a mess

'i feel so broken nic and i dont know if i can handle seeing her and not touching her, holding her hand or kissing her its killing me

'i know and i think you should take a moment to talk tonight and sort it out... they finished getting ready and headed off to the place nicole driving, arriving not long later they got out and headed inside grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waiters and they greeted some people, nicole went to talk to a few others and dan sat to the side talking to socs

'dan how are you doing love?

'it hasnt been easy and i miss her so fucking much

'she is here you know?

'i knew she was coming but i havent seen her yet, how is she?

'how do you think? she is a mess you both are

'what do i do socs? how do i fix this?

'you have to talk to her and sort it out, i know you wouldnt do that to her your not that type of person

i would never want to hurt her.... the tears sprung to her eyes and fell over her cheeks

'oh sweet heart come on lets go to the bathroom.... they headed to the bathroom and danielle walked in and socs waited for her, while socs waited he saw kate and tammy walk over to them and they greeted each other

'kate you go ahead i gotta talk to soc... kate nodded and went into the bathroom and came face to face with a crying danielle and they locked eyes and stopped in there tracks

'please dont cry i hate seeing you cry.... danielle shook her head and turned to look at the wall trying to wipe her face

'than dont look i cant help but feel like this, you walked out on us kate and didnt even give me a chance

'i didnt know how to take it all, what adam said was....

'bullshit, it was fucking bullshit and you should know better... turning to face kate 'why would i want him when your my world kate, i would never ever cheat on you i love you and you just walked out like what we had was nothing

'it wasnt like that dan and you know it, ever since we got together i wondered if i was ever enough for you and i thought that maybe adam was what you wanted

'if i wanted him i would have been with him not you, im with you because i want to be not for any other reason, dont worry about it kate if you dont want to be with me than lets just let it go, i hope you find someone that treats you btter than me kate... danielle walked past kate and out of the bathroom followed by socs as tammy walked in

'fucking hell tammy why did i walk out on her the other day? im such an idiot

'not gonna deny that, she looks really hurt

'she is and im an idiot, how can i let her go like that? what the fuck am i doing? i gotta go after her... running out of the bathroom and into the hall she scanned the room looking for danielle who was walking towards the dance floor so she ran after her grabbing danielle's hand spinning her around and planting her lips on dan's taking her breath away, her arms circling around danielle's waist holding her tight there mouths working in sink with each other, pulling back kate looked into tear filled brown ones

'im an idiot and im sorry please forgive me i love you danielle.... danielle threw her arms over kate's shoulders and they stood there hugging each other 

'i love you too kate... danielle whispered, nicole, tammy, robbie and the others were standing around cheering and clapping for them, pulling back laughing they shared a few kisses before kate pulled danielle to the side where the couches were and they sat down pulling danielle into her lap kissing her lips, cheek and around her neck

'babe dont start that now we have a few hours to be here still

'i cant help it i missed you, im sorry i took off like i did i just didnt know how to handle it... 

'i know i didnt either to be honest but i would never walk away from you

'i didnt mean to hurt you dan

'i know you didnt and i never wanted to hurt you either, adam he just doesnt know when to move on so i took out an AVO against him and i think we should move, i mean if you want to come home

'you would do that for us?

'of course babe i told you me and you this is it, you and the boys are my entire life... smiling kate kissed danielle 

'i would love to come home... they spent the remainder of the night drinking, dancing and having fun till they went home and made love long into the morning finally falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.... 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

a month later and danielle and kate had bought a place together which was a beautiful 4 bedroom house with 3 bathrooms and a swimming pool just outside the city and they had just moved in, ahi and ethan were stoked with the new place and once everything had been unpacked danielle and kate threw a big house warming party inviting quite a few people and had a bbq, 

'babe where is the???

'here.. danielle handed the sauces over

'thank you, come on lets eat babe... danielle smiled as kate told her to sit down while she made them plates and she sat beside her girl

;thanks beautiful.... after they ate everyone jumped in the pool and were all swimming around, ahi was sitting on a floaty with tammy's kids and ethan had a few friends of himself over as well which danielle was glad he made a few good ones here, kate's legs were wrapped around danielle's waist and her hands around her neck just staring at each other

'i love you babe

'i love you too kate more than i could show you, umm but i have one way... kate frowned

'what do you mean?

'come with me.... kate stood up and allowed danielle to pull her out of the pool and go to there clothes on the table and danielle looked through her pockets for something and when she found it she took a huge breath and turned and dropped to one knee

'i know we havent been together for years but kate i love you more than life itself and i want to spend my life with you by side so will you do me the honour of marrying me? opening the box to show the beautiful diamond ring kate couldnt believe what was happening and her jaw almost fell on the floor

'kate pick up your jaw and answer... tammy whispered as all the friends and family looked on, ahi and ethan with big smiles on there faces watching on

'yes, yes a million times danielle... danielle jumped up and they embraced each other kissing and hugging at everyone cheered and clapped, pulling back danielle put the ring on kate's fingers kissing it after

'i love you baby

'i love you too i cant believe were are engaged baby

'i cant wait to marry you kate

'me too... everyone congratulated them and ethan went with nicole and tammy and bought out the champagne and poured everyone a glass and some orange juice for the little ones, danielle had an arms around kate's waist and raised her glass

'thank you to everyone for coming and i cant wait to spend the rest of my life with this amazing woman cheers... taking a sip she kissed kate's lips and they lovingly looked into each others eyes with a promise of the rest of there lives together, they couldnt deny there feelings for each other and once they gave in it bought them together and they both had the family they always wanted, there undeniable feelings for each other will follow them through life and make them feel more loved than ever.


End file.
